


【米英】那方／Where We Belong

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 104,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※  米英  中心※  涉及少量獨伊、典芬、普相關，以及不同角色的相處模式。－「愛將我們帶至那方我們所屬之地遠離我們所知的世界在那方    有明淨的風吹拂」－這是個只屬於米英的故事。也是只屬於Alfred.F.Jones和Arthur Kirkland的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

—— 你有想去的地方嗎？

—— 不是深淵，不是絕境，不是遙不可及的日和月。

「它將我們帶至那方 我們所屬之地

遠離我們所知的世界

在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」

—— 是你和我能一起到達的地方。

* * *

(Illustration thanx: toi)

* * *

1.  
  


亞瑟.柯克蘭是在一陣顛簸和頭部疼痛帶來的衝擊中醒來的。

開大巴那位後腦勺紮滿小辮的古巴籍大叔，駕駛風格簡直和他的服飾風格一樣浮誇飄逸。英國人就這樣毫無預警地在睡夢中直接從座位上彈起，額角撞上前座，發出一聲悶響。

古巴大叔聽到動靜，在倒後鏡中看了眼身後正因為痛楚而眼角泛淚的乘客，看似好心地減緩車速：「小哥，你差點從座位上摔下來，會撞到頭啊！」

英國人拭掉眼角那窘迫的淚珠，又蹙起那對顯眼的眉毛：「我說大叔……並不是差點。我是真的撞到頭了。」他伸手揉著脹痛的額頭。

他這一路上都睡得昏昏沉沉的，連周圍的風景都沒怎麼細看。如果不是這突如其來的顛簸，他說不定還會繼續昏睡下去。

更糟糕的是，除了收穫額頭的疼痛之外，他發現自己一直緊緊握在手中的手機，此刻已經不見蹤影。

「糟了！」英國人立即從座位上跳起，快速在身上摸索起來。他一向很有警覺心，手機被偷這種事情此前從未碰到過。

一番搜索後他臉上寫滿失望。此刻唯一慶幸的，只有他那略顯單薄的錢包，因為在上大巴前被謹慎地放進上衣內側的口袋裡而安然無恙。

總之他的手機不見了。連絡人的電話、目的地的詳細資訊都存在手機裡，身上沒有其他聯網設備，而在這地方也沒有認識的人。這現狀讓他又生氣又無奈：「司機，我要在下一站下車。」

古巴司機大笑：「你不下也得下，下一站就是終點站了！」

亞瑟拿著隨身的背包從大巴下來時，額頭上的紅腫依然沒有退去。炎熱的天氣和丟失手機的意外，都讓他覺得疲累。

古巴司機倒是豪爽，幫他把寄存在大巴車廂的行李搬下來，朝他點個頭便踩足油門揚長而去。豪爽得連留給亞瑟求助的空檔都沒有。

烈日炎炎下，路上沒有其他車輛，也沒有人影，只有幾隻野貓突然從路邊的草叢竄出，又迅速鑽到另一處草叢裡。

英國青年單薄的身影就那樣孤零零地立在終點站的站牌旁邊。

這車站簡陋得連個遮陽的棚子都沒有。站牌上倒有張被日曬雨淋得難以辨識的地圖，上面簡略地標注了城鎮的方向，零星地還用星號標出大學和鎮醫院的位置，但地圖上的污漬讓比例尺無從確認。

他身上背著包，雙手推著沉重的行李，勉強按著記憶中的地圖指示方向走了十分鐘，才來到一個較為顯眼的岔口。

潮濕炎熱的天氣和沉重的行李讓他的汗水浸透了薄荷綠的半袖上衣，也讓他戴起來擋住部分陽光的兜帽更加沉重。

他覺得這一切都糟透了，整個人又狼狽又窘迫，連開口詛咒人的力氣都喪失了。

仔細打量那岔口上的路標，也只用箭頭簡略地指出城鎮的方位。亞瑟估計距離目的地也許還要走上幾公里。

儘管在來之前已經事先聯繫過房東，但他比預訂時間提前半天到達，他的房東不可能出現。況且在步行過程中他就已經發現，這座城鎮的郊區荒涼到可怕，他完全不指望有誰能在此時從天而降，朝他伸出援手。

他熱得頭皮發麻，拿僅存的一瓶礦泉水清洗手帕，用力擦掉臉上的汗水後，他很不舒服地眯著眼睛，然後疲倦地在路牌旁邊蹲了下來。

「嘿！你遇到什麼麻煩了嗎？」

英國人驚訝地抬起頭，一抹藍色的身影突然闖進他的視野。他一向自恃警覺，卻完全沒注意到有人接近的腳步聲。

一位身穿藍色T恤的金髮青年正俯身看他。他高大健壯，劉海分界的地方有一束逆著重力翹起的前髮，藍色雙眼在眼鏡片遮擋下仍舊神采奕奕。

那眼睛的光芒像天空的顏色——很奇妙地，帶著些熟悉的感覺。

亞瑟一時愣住，說不出話來。

「哇哦，好誇張的眉毛！」金髮青年眼底的笑意更深了，他在亞瑟想開口辯駁之前指著他身旁的碩大行李箱，「看來你確實需要幫忙。」

亞瑟.柯克蘭惴惴不安地跟在那個藍色的背影身後。

他們只簡單地交談了幾句，對方爽快地告訴他自己就住在他的目的地附近，而且可以幫忙把行李送到那裡。

他從那人的大嗓門和口音判斷出對方是個美國人，是附近的住戶，很年輕，估計和自己差不多年紀。除此以外的情報暫時不知。

他那龐大沉重的行李就這樣被青年扛在身上，這讓亞瑟多少有點擔心，如果現在那個力氣如牛的青年就這樣帶著他的行李跑掉，他也未必追得上。真發生那種事情的話就慘了，他已經開始想像起自己露宿街頭的悲慘模樣。

他兀自走神，走在前面的青年調整了下扛行李箱的動作，然後側過身瞄了他一眼：「你的表情可真有意思啊」。

「哈？」亞瑟一楞。

對方接著說：「放心啦，我不是什麼小偷，會安全把你的行李送到的。」

不善意的揣測被對方看穿，這讓亞瑟感到窘迫，他的臉慢慢地漲紅了，過了好幾秒才憋出一句：「我……對、對不起啊。」

青年回答得很隨意：「哦，別在意。你是剛來的嘛，警惕些沒壞處。」聽上去完全沒有計較的意思，這份豁達讓亞瑟松了口氣。

這人不壞。看來自己的運氣還不算差到極點。

他們一前一後地走上寬敞的林蔭大道。眼前終於開始顯現城鎮的光景，亞瑟心中總算欣慰下來。

陽光穿過樹葉在路上投下斑駁的影子，照在美國人濃金色的頭髮上，顯出耀眼的光芒，搭著他那健壯的臂膀和後背，那景象算是頗好看的。

亞瑟平復著疲憊的呼吸，看到美國人扛著行李依然健步如飛的模樣，心裡忍不住忿忿然。

這是什麼世界啊，真不公平。

「從這邊拐彎到右邊，最先看到的社區就是目的地了。」美國人似乎沒留意他的視線，只是放緩腳步，側過頭朝他一笑：「很快就到。」那笑容裡的撫慰讓亞瑟振作了些。

英國人立即往前加快腳步，很快和美國人並肩，對方友好地笑笑。然後他們見到一條分岔道，向右拐，離開林蔭大道。

視線裡是一片明晃晃。

亞瑟眯起眼睛，看向面前這片面積不算寬闊、卻整齊乾淨的社區。嚴格來說也不算社區，是有著圍牆的小型公寓。

他設想中的新家顯然不是什麼高級公寓，不過面前這些淡黃色的建築外牆和淺綠色門欄，倒是頗可愛。想到今後就會在這裡常駐，他的心情瞬間輕快不少。

美國人看著他的表情變化，笑了：「這裡很不錯吧？」他的視線一直停留在英國人臉上。

亞瑟並不太習慣被人這樣直視和詢問，他彆扭地低下頭：「是……很不錯。」

「這裡的房東蠻有趣的，就是有點老氣橫秋。」美國人熟門熟路地推開沒有上鎖的門欄，扛著不屬於自己的行李往裡面走去，「那麼，你住在幾樓？」

「抱歉，我還沒拿到住處的鑰匙……需要先聯絡一下房東。」亞瑟心虛地回答。「嗯，那你先打電話給他吧。估計你還需要我幫你扛一程吧？」雖然是疑問句，但青年卻用了肯定句的語氣。

這讓亞瑟更加窘迫了，他小聲說：「我、我的手機擠丟了……也不記得房東的電話號碼。」他一路上忐忑，幾乎沒跟對方溝通過這方面的信息。

「那可真夠慘的，」青年倒是沒什麼不快的語氣，他終於把肩上那幾十公斤重的行李放在地上，伸手在T恤衫上摁掉汗漬，從褲兜裡掏出手機，在通訊錄翻找一通後遞給亞瑟：「用我的手機打吧。嗯……你的名字？」他饒有興致地繼續打量著英國人。

「柯克蘭，亞瑟.柯克蘭。」對於初次會面的人，亞瑟還是很保留地先介紹了自己的姓氏。

和亞瑟的拘謹不同，美國人很是豁達大方，他笑著報上自己的名字：「我是阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。」 然後又補充，「直接叫我阿爾弗雷德吧！大家都這樣喊。」

又是那種奇妙的、帶點熟悉的語氣。

亞瑟遲疑地點了點頭。

電話撥出只響了兩聲，對面就傳來穩重的男性嗓音：「請問特地打電話找我有什麼事呢，阿爾弗雷德君？」

東方人的口音、禮節和問話讓亞瑟有些慌張：「不、呃……房東先生，我是亞瑟.柯克蘭，預定今天到達的房客。」

「啊，看來您已經順利到達了，」對方的回應反倒很鎮定，也不詢問細節，「我現在就下樓與你們會合。」

他們的短暫通話便結束了。亞瑟不解地看向阿爾弗雷德，對方只是聳聳肩，一臉「房東就是這種人」的表情。

沒過多久，就見一名身形偏矮的黑髮東方人出現在公寓門口，並朝他們走來。對方身穿一身深藍色和服，手上拿著一串顯眼的鑰匙，臉上神情平靜溫和。

東方人先向阿爾弗雷德點頭致意，然後轉向亞瑟，彎腰鞠躬：「讓您久等了，柯克蘭先生。我是這座公寓的管理人，本田菊。如您所見，我是日本人，希望您能習慣。」

日本人的過分禮貌讓亞瑟不太適應，他連忙擺手：「我才應該道歉。因為不小心丟了手機，所以只好借助他……阿爾弗雷德的手機給房東先生你打電話。」被點到名的美國人舉起手得意地指指自己，亞瑟忍不住朝他翻了個白眼，對方顯然並不介意。

看著前面兩人的神情，本田低聲笑了。他從那大串鑰匙裡解下一把遞給亞瑟：「那麼，這就是您的鑰匙了，房號是203，就在二樓，可以搭乘電梯，也可以從旁邊的消防樓梯走上去。」他的嗓音依舊沉穩深厚，「順便讓您知悉，這位阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯君是住在109號房的住戶。」

亞瑟驚訝地睜大翡翠綠的眼睛，阿爾弗雷德似乎早就預想到亞瑟的反應，他終於大笑出聲：「哈哈，你的表情和反應真是太有趣了！」

「並不至於讓你笑成這樣。」本田無奈地朝亞瑟搖搖頭。

面前兩人那種形成強烈反差的神態讓亞瑟哭笑不得，又有些羞愧，他不自然地紅了臉。

本田倒是很會察言觀色，他小心地轉移話題：「真是不湊巧，您正好遇上這個季節最熱的幾天。一路找來想必很辛苦吧。」

亞瑟無奈地點頭：「嗯……有點。」他心裡頗為感激阿爾弗雷德的幫忙，如果對方現在不是笑得一臉得意的話，他大概會更坦率地表達謝意。

日本人繼續介紹：「這座小鎮的氣候向來很不錯。因為就靠近海邊，即便到了冬天也不算太冷。」

亞瑟有些驚訝：「我來的時候沒有看見海……」

阿爾弗雷德湊過來插話：「不會吧？挺寬廣的一片海灘，一般公車的路線會經過的。」

亞瑟扭過頭，嘟囔了句：「我不小心在車上睡著了。」

「所以才丟了手機啊。」阿爾弗雷德毫不避諱地揭英國人的短，但語氣並無惡意。他朝英國人又走近些，上臂幾乎能貼住他肩膀的距離：「那片海很美，你應該去看看的。」

他的語氣變得溫柔起來，藍色的眼睛透過鏡片安靜地停留在亞瑟的臉上。

又是那種熟悉的、懷念的語氣。

亞瑟終於忍不住問：「我們……真的是剛認識嗎？」

「當然不是。」美國人飛快地回答。

亞瑟一愣，他本想說我就覺得似乎曾經在哪裡見過你，卻見阿爾弗雷德帶些狡黠地揚起嘴角：「別看本田那種老爺爺似的節奏，他的直覺很敏銳的。是他告訴我新來的住戶說不定會迷路，讓放假在家的我提前出門去找你。對了，他還把你的照片給了我呢。」阿爾弗雷德特地把錢包拿出來，從裡面翻出一張約1寸半的證件照片。

英國人看著自己那張表情木訥的標準證件照，終於惱羞地提高了嗓音：「這根本是隨意挖掘別人的隱私！」

「嚴格來說也不算，畢竟阿爾弗雷德君也兼職這棟公寓的保安工作。他有權利瞭解住戶的資料。」本田及時地解釋，意圖撲滅亞瑟的火氣。

亞瑟勉強接受了本田的說辭，把頭轉向美國人，語氣難免酸溜溜的：「所以你其實一開始就知道我是誰。」

「你那對眉毛實在太好認了。」對方聳聳肩。

「……」亞瑟無言以對。

阿爾弗雷德笑得一臉爽朗，他摸著下巴：「不要那麼在意嘛，往後我們就是鄰居了，提早熟悉彼此的性格不是正好嗎？」

「他說得有道理。作為管理人，我希望大家都和睦相處。」日本人也抬起手托著下巴，點頭。

這些人到底是怎麼回事！這是一種欺負新來住戶的新型手段嗎！亞瑟不便當面發作，只能在內心呐喊。

阿爾弗雷德的吵鬧和不拘小節，還有本田那種看似禮貌穩重、實則放任和事不關己的態度，都讓亞瑟覺得幾乎算得上荒唐。

他目前唯一能判斷得出的，就是這些人都不壞。此刻的無奈跟自己一小時前的悲慘遭遇比較，也算是脫出苦海了。

他扶著額頭，只覺得太陽穴隱隱地脹痛。

阿爾弗雷德幫他把行李送上房間後，似乎看出他的疲累，也就不再捉弄他，直接道別。不久後，本田從樓下給他帶來些果腹的牛奶和麵包，告訴他水電氣的使用方式後，也就告辭。

終於能夠徹底安靜地獨處了。

亞瑟關上203號房間的門，把行李箱暫時放置在只擺放著簡單大型傢俱的客廳。他把洗漱用品翻找出來，飛快地在浴室裡沖澡洗漱。

他的胃空得發疼，看著桌上的食物卻又沒有任何食欲。摸進廚房擰開水龍頭，喝下半杯水後，他拖著腳步走進臥室。

打開櫃子，把枕頭和被單隨意地鋪在床鋪上，他直接把自己甩到床鋪上。儘管他的身材纖細，但那床架還是發出了「嘎吱」的聲響。

亞瑟只覺得又累又困，已經絲毫顧不上那聲響是否有打擾到其他人。

眼皮沉重得如同灌了鉛，眼前是一片濃郁得近乎粘稠的深藍色，像是夜空下的海洋。

空氣流淌沒有聲響，四周的靜謐像潮水幾乎將他淹沒。又冰冷，又難過。

他蜷縮在床上，用被單緊緊地包裹住自己。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

以為來到小鎮第一天的經歷已經足夠荒唐的自己，果然還是太天真。

亞瑟.柯克蘭站在警察局大門前，面對眼前兩位用彩色的禮花和紙屑撒了他滿頭滿身的「親切」同事，他一臉尷尬，默默無語。

他的新工作、準確來說，他離開警校後的第一份工作，是這座小鎮的警察。

為了給同事留下良好的印象，亞瑟一大早就起床洗漱，做足準備。他在出門時遇到一大早就在門口散步的公寓管理人，對方很細心地為他畫了張簡易地圖，亞瑟也因此得以順利前來警局，把路上經過的標誌性地點也順便記下來。

讓他意外的是這座小鎮，確實是名副其實的小鎮。他特地提前一小時出門，但只徒步約20分鐘就已到達新的工作地點。

他在門口觀望片刻，整理儀表，露出優雅體面的微笑，才邁開大步走進警局。在靠近門口時他隱約聽到有男女交談的聲音，正想微笑地與裡面的人打招呼時，便迎來了彩色禮花和紙屑的熱烈洗禮：「歡迎新同事亞瑟.柯克蘭入職！」

亞瑟的臉上像覆蓋上一層冰霜，心中再次陷入呐喊狀態：這個小鎮的人到底是怎麼回事！

這個新的工作地點和小鎮的規格倒是相稱。警局的門面不大，平鋪的空間，幾乎一眼就能望盡整個格局：服務前臺、幾張警員用的辦公桌、一間隊長辦公室、一間審訊室和兩間拘押室，暫時沒看出更多的設置。

他那熱鬧的警員同事包括來自匈牙利的女性伊莉莎白.海德里薇，來自加拿大的馬修.威廉姆斯，還有這裡唯一沒有參與鬧劇的瑞士人瓦修.茨溫利——也是警局的負責人兼隊長。

伊莉莎白簡單為他介紹警局內部構造後，把屬於亞瑟的制服遞到他手上，又補充道：「我們還有夜班同事，一位德國警員路德維希，另一位土耳其警員薩迪克.阿德南。通常晚上離開前能見到他們。如果白天出現特殊緊急狀況的話，也可以呼叫他們增援。」

亞瑟不禁一愣，這警局的人員構成倒是很多元化。瑞士隊長看上去很嚴肅幹練的模樣，但其他人員多少給人一種震懾力不足的感覺，他忍不住追問：「什麼叫特殊緊急狀況？」

「就是出現我們調解不成的治安糾紛的時候。」馬修邊解答邊給亞瑟遞上一杯紅茶，並伸手替他掃開身上的一些彩色紙屑。

亞瑟感激地對他笑笑，只覺得眼前這位加拿大人的溫和讓人很舒服，又有種奇妙的熟悉感。甚至和那個美國人——阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，有那麼些相像。

但他此時有比這種熟悉感更在意的事：「我們的職責就是解決所有治安糾紛吧？」

伊莉莎白托著下巴打量著他：「所以說你還真是外來人，亞瑟。」颯爽的年輕女性直呼英國人的名字，「這個小鎮的治安很好的。尤其是我們負責的這一區，人口不多，居民也都相處得很好。我們平常的工作，以管理交通和保護商鋪的安全居多，很少出現大宗案件哦。」

亞瑟感覺自己早上起來就開始灌輸的「給同事留下好印象，從今以後成為肩負重任的警員」的平凡願望，似乎瞬間被擊破。

他的神色萎靡起來：「我記得被警校分配到這裡時，有提到過對警員的射擊技巧有很高要求。我以為應該是偵緝科的職位。」他甚至還設想過刑事科的可能。

「我們警局沒有偵緝科，但確實有配槍要求。45M1911A1自動手槍，還有柯爾特戰鬥指揮員手槍這兩種。」瑞士人快速地介紹著，語氣不怒自威，「但自從我調派到這座小鎮以來，還一次都沒開過。」他把配槍和手銬並排放在亞瑟面前的辦公桌上。

「還有就是，如果遇到特殊情況需要用槍，也要事先徵求瓦修隊長的同意，這是規定。遇到棘手狀況的話，還是呼叫隊長或者讓同事來支援最好。」加拿大青年的笑臉溫和如同春風，話語卻讓亞瑟陷入艱難的信息消化過程中。

比預想中更容易相處的同事，比預想中更安逸的工作，有著良好治安秩序的居住環境。亞瑟覺得自己的生活似乎一下子被削去諸多潛在的風險。

平凡和平靜，該算是幸或不幸呢。

亞瑟在更衣室換上警員制服，淺藍色制服上衣的肩部和腰部都正好，可惜那黑色的長筒褲腰身太寬，他不得不在皮帶上臨時再砸出一個扣孔來解決問題，再套上黑色的警靴。把對講機和警章都別上後，他望著鏡子中的自己，默念幾句「要適應，要適應」，強打起精神。

他走出門外，馬修就站在門口等他。看著亞瑟的警員裝扮，穿著相同制服的加拿大青年看起來很高興：「這身制服也很適合您呢，亞瑟先生。」在得知亞瑟的年齡比自己還年長些後，加拿大同事就堅持這麼稱呼他。

馬修.威廉姆斯是個親和力很強的人，他的溫柔和禮貌跟本田那種充滿距離感的風格不同，那是一種讓亞瑟莫名安心的氣場。但作為同事，那種過分尊敬讓他不太適應。倒是伊莉莎白很坦然地告訴他：「這是馬修風格的禮貌，亞瑟你就坦然接受吧。我們共事那麼久，他還一直喊我『伊莉莎白小姐』呢。」

基本準備完畢後，瓦修為亞瑟簡單介紹日常的工作內容。確實如他的同事們所說，主要是固定路線的巡邏，通常是上午駕駛警車，下午徒步，傍晚則處理文書工作為主，如有特殊情況則臨時調配。瓦修略為抱歉地告訴他因為資源有限，新入職的警員並沒有額外的培訓課程。

亞瑟對這種狀況已經開始產生免疫力了。他歎口氣，無奈地接受現狀。在簡單翻閱過近期的單薄卷宗和基本人事檔案後，他向瓦修申請外出熟悉路況，對方也很乾脆地同意了。

他離開警局，沿著主幹道一路走去。說是主幹道，也不過是較為寬敞的雙向車道柏油馬路。倒是兩邊的商鋪大都裝潢精緻，佈局整齊。

他邊走邊記憶著那些店鋪的招牌，在準備拐彎時，他的眼光落在拐角處那棟名為「Rendezvous（邂逅）」的咖啡屋上。這間咖啡屋佔據三個店鋪門面，白色為主色調的外觀，搭配採光良好的成片落地窗戶，點綴著不少常規綠化植物。屋內以咖啡色的木質傢俱為主，還配置著雅致的點心櫃和酒櫃，屋外則擺放著簡約的露天茶座，不得不說是賞心悅目。偶爾有居民進出，更多的客人則停留在屋內各個角落，安靜看書或低聲交談。

隔著落地窗，亞瑟也看得出這是小鎮居民青睞的地方。不論是出於工作需要或私人的好奇心，他都認為有必要進去看看。

聽見開門聲響，正在整理點心櫃的咖啡屋主人站直身子打招呼：「歡迎光臨！唉呀……」視線對上身穿警員制服的亞瑟，有著金色半長卷髮、下巴留著稀薄鬍鬚的男人停頓了下，「這位警察小哥看起來有點面熟呢。」

這人說話的腔調讓亞瑟不太自在，他猶豫地回答：「錯覺吧。我最近才搬來這裡工作。」

「嗯……不對，」店主人拍了拍圍裙，交叉起雙臂打量著亞瑟，幾十秒後他突然提高音量，「啊！我想起來了，這對粗眉毛！你是亞瑟.柯克蘭吧？」

「請問你是哪位？」對於面前這看似衣冠楚楚，但毫無顧忌地直呼自己全名的店主，亞瑟不悅地翻起白眼。

「就是這個翻白眼的神情，你根本一點沒變！啊，你果然是那個臭屁得要命的英國小少爺！」店主用手掌拍著桌子，臉上的神情複雜，「我是弗朗西斯. 波諾弗瓦。以前跟你一個中學的，從法國老家轉學過去時，可是在學校造成過轟動的紅人哦！」看著亞瑟依舊一臉不屑的神情，法國人甩甩頭髮，圓滑地給自己找了個臺階下，「你不記得就算了。反正都過去那麼多年了，加上我們也不同年級。」

儘管不想承認，不過眼前這人似乎有那麼點似曾相識的感覺。或者該說，從亞瑟來到這座小鎮開始遇到的每個人，或多或少都給他這種熟悉感——程度的差別而已。

在經歷過搬入新家的第一天，和適應新工作的這個上午後，他都在不停地給自己進行強大的心理建設，已經逐漸把這種「熟悉感」定義為這座小鎮的居民風格了。

弗朗西斯給他遞上了咖啡屋的餐單：「倒是沒想到這麼多年過去，竟然在這裡遇到你，而且你還成了警員？可真是讓人意外。」法國人用手掌捂住嘴笑起來，眼神近乎不懷好意。

亞瑟在餐單上勾選了紅茶和檸檬塔，不理會他的調侃。他用手捏緊手上的筆，只覺得對方那笑臉非常地……欠揍。

「要知道中學時代你可是個標準的小混混。」弗朗西斯為這位首次光臨的客人倒上紅茶，轉身去取點心。

「不知道你在說什麼。」亞瑟坐上櫃檯前的高腳凳，端起紅茶喝了一口。茶氨酸帶來舒緩的作用，他的神情稍稍舒展，但在察覺旁邊有人靠近時又馬上緊繃起來。

有著銀髮的青年直接在他旁邊坐下，笑眯眯地朝他打招呼：「新來的警察先生，你好！」

「你好。」又是這種看似沒有惡意的自來熟類型，亞瑟不擅長應付這種人，他選擇謹慎地回答。

「我是基爾伯特.貝爾什米特，我的弟弟和你是同事哦。你是叫亞瑟吧？」身材頗壯實的青年朝他又靠近些。

英國人不著痕跡地往旁邊挪動了些，反問道：「你的弟弟？」

「路德維希！啊，不過他通常值夜班，你可能還沒見過他。」基爾伯特邊接過法國人遞來的咖啡邊回答。

亞瑟在從警局出來前大致翻閱過局裡其他同事的基本檔案，他隨口問：「這麼說你是德國人？」他回想著檔案上那個金髮藍眼的肌肉大塊頭，心想這對兄弟長得還真不像。

「不完全是，我是東德出生的哦。」

那個已經被合併的國家麼。亞瑟驚訝地看向銀髮青年。

對方咧著嘴角笑：「不過路德是純正的德國人哦。」

「這樣嗎。」亞瑟對他人的家庭背景並不介意，語氣也顯得稍稍淡漠。

倒是前東德人很積極地繼續解釋：「雖然原因有點複雜，不過我們是親兄弟哦。」

亞瑟點點頭，並不想過多地閒聊。正好弗朗西斯把他點的檸檬塔放到桌面上，他站起身來走向點心櫃，繞回來後又在餐單上勾選了櫻桃派、黑麥麵包和巧克力可頌，以及一瓶蘋果醬，然後告訴咖啡店主把這些都打包帶走。

看見亞瑟起身要走，基爾伯特朝他喊道「工作加油啊，亞瑟！」

又是個大嗓門的傢伙。亞瑟無奈地朝他點頭道別。等走出門再回頭看時，發現基爾伯特已經開始和其他客人聊起來，神情很是開懷。

看來這裡確實是小鎮居民常來的歇腳點，也是能更快融入社區的地方。

亞瑟把警局附近的道路和商鋪都轉上一圈後，才提著點心盒慢悠悠地回到警局。

就如馬修所說，警員的工作並不繁忙：巡邏，管理本就秩序良好的交通，應對居民和遊客的諮詢，還有一些文書工作，基本算得上清閒——甚至還有喝下午茶的清閒——簡直可以說是亞瑟在警校上學時完全意想不到的安逸。

他甚至有些懷疑起自己，為什麼事前沒有對即將展開新生活的小鎮和警局深入調查，還因此在外人面前暴露了自己的錯誤預期判斷。啊，盡是些不成熟、有失臉面的事。

傍晚工作結束後他便換下制服，並在離開警局前遇到了他那位德國同事路德維希。肌肉發達的德國青年看上去嚴謹又嚴肅，他們簡單地自我介紹和交談。

那位德國人倒是很有警察的樣子，無論是外形還是性格。

亞瑟慢慢地徒步回到公寓，一路心思複雜。總之，這就是今後要長期面對的人群和生活了。

他推開門欄，遠遠看到阿爾弗雷德手裡提著超商的塑膠袋，正站在樓梯口等人的樣子。

他在走近對方的時候友好地點頭，正準備走防火樓梯上樓，阿爾弗雷德開口喊住他：「喂喂，先別走啊！」

亞瑟覺得莫名其妙：「你在等我？」美國人點點頭，伸手朝他比了個「一起上樓」的手勢，直接走在亞瑟前面上樓。

亞瑟跟在後頭，瞄著阿爾弗雷德手上的口袋，但沒開口問。在走到203室門口時，英國青年終於忍不住開口：「那個……你找我有什麼事？」

美國人站定，轉身，把手上的口袋直接遞給亞瑟，「這個送給你！慶祝你搬進來的禮物。」他笑得一臉輕鬆。

亞瑟狐疑地接過那個超商購物袋，打開，是滿滿一口袋青蘋果，目測有二十個。他覺得莫名地好笑：「謝謝你。不過這麼多蘋果，我要吃到什麼時候啊……」他食量向來不大，也並不嗜吃水果。

阿爾弗雷德笑著從口袋裡拿走一個青蘋果，若無其事地咬起來，咀嚼時發出清脆的聲響：「這家超商的水果很棒哦，說不定你會喜歡上呢。」

這個自作主張的美國人。亞瑟心裡暗暗想，但也知道對方的行為出於友善：「你就為了這個特地在樓下等我？」

對方已經把手中的蘋果消滅一半：「也不算特地吧。我剛從學校下課回來，在超商買完東西之後就沒其他事了。」

「下課……你是大學生？」亞瑟不免好奇，他打量起阿爾弗雷德今天的裝扮：黑色背心外面是薄的灰色帽衫，合身的迷彩褲，肩寬魁梧，肌肉飽滿，說話依舊底氣十足。他脖子上一直戴著的飾品像軍隊的士兵名牌。亞瑟之前還暗自揣測過對方會不會是服役中的年輕軍人。

注意到他打量的視線，阿爾弗雷德並不介意，他大方介紹自己：「我可是航空航天專業的大學生哦！」笑起來時露出一口整齊的牙齒，「至於這塊『狗牌』嘛，是因為我高中畢業後入伍一年，之後才考到這邊的大學。」

「我……都沒留意到這附近有大學。」

「就在小鎮北邊的郊區，跟你來的那條路不同方向。不過我們大學周圍還挺荒蕪的，有高牆圍著，建築構造也有點亂，很多人路過都不會注意到。」他語氣揶揄，穩穩地把蘋果核拋進旁邊的垃圾桶內。

「你看上去倒是比實際年齡成熟些。」亞瑟這麼評價道。

阿爾弗雷德聳聳肩膀：「謝謝。你正好相反嘛，說是23歲，但比實際年齡看著小。看照片還不覺得，但昨天見到你本人，還以為會跟你變成同學呢。」語氣裡帶些調侃，卻戳到亞瑟在意的點，他不快地蹙起眉毛：「我年紀可比你大不少，再怎麼說都是正常完成學業和培訓的警員。」

「也不過相差4歲而已。」對亞瑟的房客資料瞭若指掌的美國人不以為然，「不過你怎麼會來這個小鎮工作呢？調任警察並不多見。」

「我不是調任，是直接委派。」

「這樣啊……」阿爾弗雷德用手托著下巴，把亞瑟從頭到腳掃了一遍，「我還是覺得，你這身板有點不太像警察。」

亞瑟想開口反駁，但對照阿爾弗雷德的體格，又回憶起對方幫自己扛行李時展現的力氣，多少顯得底氣不足：「可不是每個人都像你那樣有著奇特的怪力。」

「哈哈，我可沒有跟你比較的意思。」阿爾弗雷德大笑起來，「我只是覺得，亞瑟你有點太瘦了。該多吃些東西的。」

阿爾弗雷德笑著喊他的名字，並且，語氣莫名地溫柔和關切。

同時意識到這兩點，讓亞瑟不禁害羞起來。他閃避著對方毫不避諱的視線，小聲嘟囔：「總之……你可別小看我，我也是受過專業訓練的。」

「怎麼會！我可不會質疑瓦修的選人眼光。」

美國人這話說得亞瑟挺高興，他眉毛舒展：「那麼，作為警員，我不會讓你們失望的。」

對方的神情也歡快起來：「作為鄰居，希望你在這裡一切順利。」他伸出手像是要去拍亞瑟的肩膀，但很快又放下，只是微笑著凝視英國人。

亞瑟感覺氣氛略微奇妙，他抬眼去看美國人，突然就抬起手背擋住嘴巴，但仍然沒忍住笑出聲來，讓難得安靜下來的美國人一臉莫名。

亞瑟指指對方嘴角的小塊蘋果殘渣，阿爾弗雷德條件反射地用手一蹭，那碎屑就掉了，然後他也笑：「謝啦。」

「沒事。」亞瑟擺擺手，心情明朗不少。美國人頗乾脆地道別：「見面禮也送了，我該走了。」

亞瑟向他點頭致謝，看著美國大學生走到樓梯口時突然又轉過身來：「其實我早上就想來找你的，不過你好像一大早就出門了。」

「畢竟是新工作，當然要認真對待。」亞瑟如實回答。

「你知道我為什麼要送你青蘋果嗎？」

「呃……應季水果？」

阿爾弗雷德揚起嘴角：「因為顏色跟你的眼睛很像，很漂亮！」那聲音迴響在樓梯，然後他便大步地下樓，留下亞瑟拎著那袋「漂亮」的水果，愣在原地。

這算……什麼意思啊。

小鎮的新來客突然感到不知所措，他從口袋裡找出鑰匙，直奔屬於自己的小空間，心想應該馬上洗把臉，降一降臉頰上騰起的溫度。

之後他便開始收拾房間，把淩亂的行李箱騰空，個人雜物和書籍歸類然後放置到各個櫃子和抽屜裡。接著把行李箱全扛到衣櫃頂端收好後，再拿出總是跟隨自己的馬克杯和泰迪熊。

整個小公寓瞬間增添不少生活氣息和舒適感。

週末再到附近採購一輪，增添些物件，一定會更加愜意。他想著，擦了擦額上的汗。

然後他摸到廚房倒了杯水，把下午茶後同事留下的巧克力可頌吃掉；然後又從阿爾弗雷德送給他的蘋果裡拿出一個，簡單用水沖洗後直接送進口中。

爽脆的口感伴著青蘋果特有的清香，確實讓人心情很好。亞瑟手握著蘋果慢慢啃咬著，眼神落在陷入夜色的窗外。

新的生活，新的工作，新的人際，這是嶄新的環境。

他在洗漱後，一如第一天到來那般把自己緊緊包裹進被窩裡。

「希望你在這裡一切順利。」他的耳邊又迴響著阿爾弗雷德的話語。那個美國人真是讓人……沒辦法討厭。

那藍色的雙眼認真地凝視著自己，即便隔著鏡片也能感受到的真誠和溫度。

亞瑟的意識有些模糊起來，他覺得自己仿佛曾在哪裡感受過那樣的視線，那樣地熟悉。

就像是……澄清又寬闊的天空一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

英國人的生物鐘如常運轉，一大早他就因為饑腸轆轆而硬生生被餓醒。

前一晚才把冰箱通上電，他的公寓裡沒有食物儲備。他躺在床上望向窗外，天還只是濛濛亮，距離上班還有很長時間。

他起床洗漱，換上簡約便服，拿上錢包，出門去尋覓能買到早餐的地方。

下樓剛走出幾步，便看到身穿T恤和寬鬆籃球褲的阿爾弗雷德正靠在門欄附近休息，衣服上是一大片汗漬，看著像剛跑步回來的樣子。

美國人一眼就發現他，他遠遠地大聲朝英國人打招呼：「早安，亞瑟！」

想起這位比自己年紀小的傢伙昨天那句「眼睛很漂亮」的讚美，還有自己並不鎮定的反應，亞瑟多少感覺彆扭：「早安……阿爾弗雷德。」

聽到亞瑟喊自己的名字，阿爾弗雷德一臉高興。他朝亞瑟這邊小跑過來：「你今天也很早呢。」

明明是你更早吧。亞瑟心想。

不過他這時更關心自己的早餐問題。他想過去弗朗西斯的咖啡屋，但隱約記起店門口招牌上寫著的「本咖啡屋十一點開門，八點打烊」，於是乾脆轉向面前的「本地通」求助：「那個……你知道這附近哪裡有早餐店嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德思考片刻，反問：「如果你願意等我十分鐘的話，不如等我沖個澡，我們一起去？」

看美國人神情自然，似乎沒太把昨天的對話當回事。亞瑟心想反正時間還早，也就答應了。

阿爾弗雷德的眼睛亮起來，他邊摘下眼鏡邊大步流星地沖進自己公寓，雷厲風行地在十分鐘內沖完澡、換好衣服。重新站在亞瑟面前時已經一身清爽，只可惜仍濕漉漉的頭髮暴露了他的匆忙。

總歸是個信守承諾的傢伙。亞瑟忍不住抿起嘴角笑起來。

阿爾弗雷德帶他去的是位於公寓東邊方向的地中海風格簡餐店。店面不大，在門前養著些花草盆栽，有幾隻圓溜溜的麻雀在門口啄食。櫃檯上裝飾著些藍色瓷磚和小油畫，在清晨柔和的光線和清爽空氣中顯得很溫馨。

店主是位有著棕色長卷髮、皮膚偏深色的拉丁青年，正靠在櫃檯後看書。聽見亞瑟他們靠近的腳步聲，青年放下手中的書，笑眯眯地打招呼：「早安，請問有什麼需要嗎？」那橄欖綠的眼睛和臉上的淚痣，讓亞瑟有種奇特的親切感。

真奇怪啊，這個小鎮的居民。亞瑟下意識地朝他點頭微笑。

他在店門口探身一看，靠近門口的玻璃食品櫃裡有各種口味的漢堡和三明治。店主把他們引進店內，裡面提供開放式自選食物，有蔬菜沙拉、不同材料的麵包胚和芝士、熟食，選擇很是豐富。

「這位葡萄牙店主的食物都很不錯哦。」阿爾弗雷德自然而然地靠近亞瑟，亞瑟則下意識地把距離又拉開些，禮貌地回答：「確實很好。」他還特地看過標籤，價格也很實惠。

在葡萄牙青年的推薦下，亞瑟選了奶茶、蔬菜沙拉和雞蛋三明治，他食量不大，只對紅茶的味道挑剔，對食物要求是能充饑便已足夠。

在看見阿爾弗雷德把複數分量的牛肉三明治和吞拿魚漢堡都捧在手上，並把烤香腸和炒蛋另外裝盒結帳時，亞瑟掩飾不住驚訝：「你……吃得可真不少。」又想起美國人的好體力和一大早就鍛煉的習慣，心裡未免生出些不平衡。

「我還在成長期嘛，」美國人不以為意，他眨眨眼睛反問，「倒是你，身為警員吃那麼少真的沒問題嗎，我很擔心哦。」

「囉嗦，你這大胃王。」

知道對方是在故意調侃，亞瑟乾脆直接還擊。

葡萄牙人望著他們微笑起來，並在他們付錢離開時致意：「謝謝光臨，希望以後常見。」語氣溫和友善，讓亞瑟這位初次光顧的小鎮新人心中又增添不少好感。

他們在回公寓的路上拆開早餐，邊走邊吃，路上阿爾弗雷德不時和認識的居民打招呼。

真是個人緣極好的傢伙，亞瑟心不在焉地想著。

「亞瑟，你有聽我說嗎？」阿爾弗雷德停下腳步，側頭看著他。

「唉？」英國人一愣。

美國青年看他那神情，又笑起來：「我說，為了方便聯繫，不如告訴我你的新手機號碼吧？」

「啊……」亞瑟反應過來，語氣尷尬，「……其實我還沒來得及買新的手機。」

「那這樣，」對方迅速提議，「今天你工作結束後，我帶你去選手機吧？我有位相熟的愛沙尼亞朋友就在東邊郊區那邊賣電子商品。」

「唉？」

「他會給你優惠價格的，別擔心！晚上7點在公寓門口碰頭吧！」美國人自顧自地定下時間，繼續邁開腳步，完全沒給英國人留下拒絕的空間——當然，亞瑟也並不打算拒絕。

作為剛加入新社區的人，他確實需要新手機。

回程路上的交談，讓亞瑟更瞭解阿爾弗雷德的「本地通」程度，比如他不僅熟悉小鎮，連周邊郊區的地標都熟悉無比，並且和警局的成員、甚至基爾伯特和弗朗西斯這些人都彼此相熟。

聊到共同認識的人們，美國人顯得尤其愉快：「原來亞瑟已經見過他們了，看來我們的新警員熟悉環境的過程很順利嘛。」

那話語裡全是善意，還有莫名的親切感。

亞瑟一開始對此感到排斥，然而現在的他是有些高興的。這是他來到小鎮的第三天，阿爾弗雷德是他在這裡最早認識的人，給過他許多幫助，並且對他很親切。

他剛來幾天就已經能自然地和身旁的美國人走在回程路上，看起來就像……朋友似的。

他從來沒有什麼朋友，加上性格裡的淡漠和彆扭，自知並不是討人喜歡的性格。但來到這裡後，遇到的人們給予他的溫柔，都讓他有種嶄新的、莫名的安心感。

大概沒有比更好的開始了。他小口咬著手上的三明治，忍不住微笑起來。

阿爾弗雷德走進公寓側面的車庫裡，從裡面推出一部黑色重型機車，告訴亞瑟他準備去學校上課了。

亞瑟看著面前這煞有其事的交通工具，暗暗驚歎。要知道這種款式的哈雷.戴維森機車並不便宜，至少不是一般大學生消費得起的。

阿爾弗雷德看出他的疑惑，解釋道：「這部機車的主人是基爾伯特，算是我租來的。」

「算是？」亞瑟挑挑眉毛。

「因為基爾伯特幾個月前買了新車，直接把閒置的機車借給我了。他和我不同，是個挺有錢的藥劑師。我只需要維修檢測引擎和油箱，還有支付油錢就行——所以算是租的。」美國人仔細解釋。

亞瑟挺意外，他沒想到那個看起來大咧咧又自來熟的前東德人會是個藥劑師。不過美國人的話裡有更讓他感興趣的部分：「原來你還會維修機車啊。」

「在軍隊和學校裡經常都要動手的，」阿爾弗雷德摘下眼鏡，收進上衣內側的口袋，然後戴上頭盔，隔著頭盔傳來的聲音裡透著些自豪，「器械維修可是我的強項之一哦。」

「你開車不用戴眼鏡嗎？」

「我那副是平光鏡哦。」美國人笑起來，藍色眼睛在頭盔的擋風鏡下依然閃亮，「我可不想上課遲到。總之晚上見了，警員先生，工作加油！」然後便發動引擎，在轟隆隆的聲響和清晨的陽光中遠去。

「哼……」亞瑟看著那背影。

這個美國人不僅熱心，自信心過剩，還霸道，卻又……讓人無法拒絕。

把食物包裝袋扔掉後，他直接轉身往警局走去。

警局的日常工作和瓦修描述的沒有太多區別。

出於巡邏需要，他總算首次走進警局的車庫，直觀地瞭解自己工作地點的資產：一部常規警用車，多部供日班同事使用的排氣量為250c.c.的輕型機車，以及夜班同事使用的兩部重型機車。

對這樣的安排亞瑟並沒有什麼意見，輕型機車的避震能力好，更輕巧，不管是小範圍內的巡邏或是處理交通事故都十分方便。

然而聯想到早上阿爾弗雷德開著重型機車的身影，他心裡難免又騰起那股不平衡的情緒。他對自己的身高倒沒多少不滿，但骨架和肌肉可不是光憑鍛煉就能起作用的。

人和人之間還真是不一樣啊。

他在這天的巡邏中趁機把小鎮的大部分區域都熟悉一遍，順利地找到德國兄弟開的藥店，並且碰巧遇上在幫忙看店的路德維希，才知道這對德國兄弟都有藥劑師的資格。之後又準確找到了發放工資的郵局，那位叫做「提諾」的芬蘭籍工作人員很是親切地為他介紹了流程。

金錢、健康，找到這些涉及生活重心的地點，都讓亞瑟心中踏實起來。

工作結束後，他婉拒了馬修和伊莉莎白的晚飯邀約，在和阿爾弗雷德約定的時間前趕回公寓門口。

然而——該說是果然——美國人又比他先到一步。

「嗨！我還以為你會穿著警員制服呢。」阿爾弗雷德朝亞瑟揮手，他跨坐在那部頗為之驕傲的黑色重型機車上，雙腳穩穩地支撐著地面。

「非工作時間怎麼可能穿制服。」亞瑟笑著反駁。

儘管認識時間還很短，但這麼幾次接觸下來，亞瑟對阿爾弗雷德的性格已經有了大致瞭解——不如說，從第一次見面開始，他對這個美國人就有種奇妙的熟悉感。

這傢伙終究還是挺討人喜歡的。

對方直接挑明行程安排：「我們先去東郊區的店買手機，之後我帶你去南郊區的一家餐館吃晚飯吧。」

雖然這個小鎮面積不算大，但大晚上在郊區到處跑這樣的安排，還是讓亞瑟猶豫了：「這樣路程會有點遠吧……」

「開機車去就不遠。」美國人自信滿滿。

「呃……所以說，你打算用它載我？」英國人睜大眼睛。

阿爾弗雷德理直氣壯地點頭：「當然啦，這不是明擺著嗎。」說完他直接遞上另一個頭盔，「走吧。」又是不給英國人反駁和猶豫的空間。

這個自作主張的美國人！亞瑟忍不住腹誹，又確實想不出更好的方案，也只好不情願地戴上頭盔，跨坐上機車的後座。

他和美國人姑且算是熟悉，但他還是不願跟其他人有太親近的接觸。他挺直上半身，特地跟美國人的後背留出一段距離，雙手則放在機車側面的扶手上，動作僵硬。

從前面傳來美國人夾著笑意的聲音：「哈哈，你不要那麼緊張嘛，手放在我身上會比較安全哦。」

明明是背對自己，偏又把他的心事說個正著。亞瑟悶悶地回答：「不需要。」

美國人也不在意，直接發動起引擎：「好吧，那你坐穩了，路上多看看周圍的風景囉。」

鎮上的道路平坦，因為路上還有其他車輛，機車的車速並不快。在經過若干熟悉的地點後，機車一路朝東駛去，路上車輛開始變得稀少，阿爾弗雷德逐漸加快車速。

亞瑟的上身因為偶爾的顛簸而不時貼住機車騎士的後背，出於安全顧慮他自然沒法回避，於是也就自暴自棄般地抓住美國人的外套。隔著對方胸腔傳來一聲悶悶的笑聲和有力的心跳聲。

在夜色中，在兩邊不斷流逝的燈光和逐漸荒蕪的風景裡，那心跳聲混著風聲顯得格外強勁，讓他覺得沒來由地安心。

他甚至有一瞬間的恍惚，覺得仿佛曾幾何時也在誰人背後這樣飛馳在公路上。

如果這趟路途能再延長一些，似乎……也沒什麼不好。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

「那麼，您選好想要的機型了嗎？」在亞瑟第三次巡過陳列櫃時，愛德華.馮.沃克才開口問道。

經營著電子商品店的愛沙尼亞人是個看上去聰明又和善的年輕人，他在為亞瑟耐心介紹過不同價位的手機和性能後，也並不催促，而是給亞瑟留出考慮的時間，轉身去和阿爾弗雷德熱烈談論最近購入的電影收藏碟。

那兩人應該是志趣相同的朋友吧。亞瑟抬眼看著兩位戴眼鏡的青年，又低頭看向陳列櫃，他並不追求太高科技的產品，不如說高價的現代化產品才更讓他覺得煩惱。

聽到愛德華發問，他只好硬著頭皮回答：「有沒有價格便宜的類型？我只要能打區內電話和傳簡訊就可以了。」

「當然，」愛德華指著擺放在陳列櫃側面的樸素機型：「這款北歐生產的機型就是，待機時間也很長。」

阿爾弗雷德湊過來插話：「你確定不需要網路功能嗎？現在大多數人還是會選擇智能手機的。」亞瑟搖搖頭。他並沒有家人和什麼值得聯繫的朋友，況且存款並不寬裕，在工資穩定發放前，他並不打算有太大額的支出。

「我就選這款吧，請問你這邊能辦理電話卡嗎？」

「當然。」愛德華從身後的櫃子裡拿出新的手機和電話卡，並在亞瑟同意下幫忙完成基本設置。他把手機遞給亞瑟並叮囑：「需要向您說明，小鎮的基站建設並不優質，偶爾會出現信號很差的情況。如果您有家用電腦的話，也會發現網路功能不時會出現中斷，有些網站經常無法連接。」愛沙尼亞青年的語氣頗無奈。

亞瑟搖頭：「我沒有電腦，並沒有這方面需要。」

阿爾弗雷德站在他身旁，故意作出誇張的表情：「亞瑟，你還這麼年輕……生活方式竟然這麼原始嗎？」知道他是有心調侃，亞瑟白了他一眼：「你就當我是原始人好了。」

不需要的事物便是不需要，亞瑟在這方面很有自己的原則。

愛德華的說明進一步強化他的想法，這小鎮的網路功能並不完善，就更不必有這種額外開支了。

對於能順利買到價格實惠的手機，亞瑟是頗為滿意的，總算能夠消除前一部手機在公車上失竊的怨氣。

阿爾弗雷德把他的手機號碼記錄在智能手機通訊錄裡，並在亞瑟那部古董手機裡敲下自己的號碼，朝亞瑟揚了揚：「你看，你通訊錄的第一個連絡人是我唉。」

那炫耀的表情讓亞瑟不禁笑起來，他故作高傲地回答：「姑且當成是你給予我幫助的特殊榮耀吧。」引來美國人更深的笑容。

正要離開電子商品店時，迎面走來一位淡金色頭髮的高大青年，高挺的鼻樑頗有特色，看著像斯拉夫人的長相。儘管是大夏天，那人脖子上卻還卷著長長的圍巾，竟然沒顯出悶熱出汗的樣子。

亞瑟禁不住朝身形和裝扮都頗顯眼的青年打量了幾眼，對方顯然也注意到亞瑟的視線，他朝亞瑟走近一步，打量片刻後，笑眯眯地低頭問候：「這位可愛先生，你好。」

亞瑟條件反射地後退半步：「……你好。」對於突然被陌生人稱讚「可愛」這種事，他絲毫不感到高興。

阿爾弗雷德伸手把亞瑟往自己身後拉，臉色和聲音都有些陰沉：「哈，這可真是糟蹋一天的好心情。」

自相識以來，這還是亞瑟第一次聽見阿爾弗雷德用那種嘲諷的腔調說話，他覺得意外甚至彆扭——這不像他認識的阿爾弗雷德。

好吧，其實他們認識也不過兩三天。他在心裡這麼說服自己。

被嘲諷的人似乎完全不在意，他的注意力一直停留在亞瑟身上：「我還是第一次見你呢。」亞瑟正想自我介紹，對方就自顧自地繼續說道，「我們還會見面的，不過必然不是在這裡。」他的笑意又加深了，聲音細小而溫柔，卻只讓亞瑟覺得更不舒服。

阿爾弗雷德直接拉著亞瑟的手臂大步離開，把那位看似笑容滿面卻讓人感覺奇怪的傢伙遠遠地甩開。

重新騎上機車的時候，亞瑟終於忍不住開口問：「剛才那個人是誰？」他覺得那人身上有種說不出的怪異。直覺告訴他那不是什麼應該打交道的類型，但心中依然有好奇。

「伊萬.布拉金斯基，是個俄羅斯人。」阿爾弗雷德戴上頭盔，歎了口氣回答，「跟我們住同一棟公寓，就在頂樓。平常也不太出門，總之是個陰陽怪氣的傢伙。沒事的話還是別接近他吧。」

「……是嗎。」亞瑟暗自猜測這兩人是否曾有什麼過節，發現阿爾弗雷德正透過機車的倒後鏡凝視著他，顯然是在等待他的答覆，他於是點點頭。這種氣氛真奇怪。

美國人似乎松了口氣，重新發動引擎後，他掉轉車頭，載著英國人朝南邊的目的地出發。

正如機車騎士的承諾，開往南郊區的路程並不算很遠。不到10分鐘的車程，車速便逐漸慢下來。

亞瑟一抬眼，便已經看見那棟坐落在非繁華地段的意大利風餐廳，門口掛著意大利國旗和偌大的「Vargas 1861」招牌。

阿爾弗雷德停好車後，亞瑟跟隨他的腳步走進餐廳。餐廳裡客人不多，絲毫不嘈雜，簡潔的裝潢和特地調低的暖色光線給人感覺很好。

美國人指著站在櫃檯前的人，向亞瑟介紹：「這家餐廳的主人是姓『瓦爾加斯』的兄弟。那位看上去氣呼呼的，是羅維諾.瓦爾加斯，是哥哥。」他的嗓音不小，亞瑟正擔心他這樣會不會得罪人，只聽到被點名的意大利人大聲回嘴：「誰看上去氣呼呼了，混蛋。」

棕色頭髮的青年長相頗為英俊，就是表情看上去不太高興。倒是個性格直接的人，亞瑟這麼想著。

另一位有著棕紅頭髮的年輕人笑容可掬地走過來：「晚上好！很高興能為你們服務。那麼請問今天要點什麼呢？」他把餐單遞給他們。

「嗨，費里西安諾。」阿爾弗雷德接過餐單熟悉地勾選起來，不忘用筆指著亞瑟，「這位是亞瑟.柯克蘭，我的新鄰居。」

「難怪我會對你沒有印象，來過的客人我都不會忘記哦。」和他的哥哥性格完全不同，費里西安諾是個健談的人，眯著眼睛微笑的表情尤其溫暖親切。

「是的，我最近才搬到小鎮來。」亞瑟從容應答。他打量著意大利人，心想，又是一個帶著「這個小鎮經典風格」的人。對此他已經開始見慣不怪。

「我幫你點幾個經典的菜式吧？」發現阿爾弗雷德正抬眼看著自己，亞瑟被動地點點頭，幾秒後又補上一句：「一兩樣就好，我吃不下太多。」

「放心，我瞭解。」阿爾弗雷德笑笑，把餐單遞給在一旁等候的餐廳主人。

費里西安諾接過餐單，笑著說：「真難得呢，阿爾弗雷德會帶別人一起過來吃飯。」

「是嗎。」意大利人的話倒是讓亞瑟意外，他以為像阿爾弗雷德這樣人緣極佳的人，應該是喜歡熱鬧聚餐，或者經常約上女孩子到餐廳吃飯的類型。

費里西安諾把餐單遞給羅維諾後，又轉身過來與他們聊天，得知亞瑟在警局工作時，意大利人臉上顯出異樣的熱情：「哇！原來亞瑟也是警察嗎？這樣的話就跟路德是同事了吧？真好真好，路德是個很可靠的人哦！」

亞瑟驚訝于費里西安諾的激動和活潑，但他只是笑笑：「他確實很可靠，不過我們工作時間通常錯開，暫時還沒有真正共事。」

「這樣啊，」意大利人一瞬間似乎很失望，很快又高興起來，「能一起工作就很好！對了，你可以叫我費裡西哦！」

看亞瑟微笑點頭，費里西安諾繼續熱情地介紹起自己和餐廳，「我們平常就住在小鎮東邊的公寓，把店開在靠近郊區的位置，是因為購買和運輸食材更方便，所以我們的定價很實惠哦！」

「笨蛋弟弟，你廢話太多了！」羅維諾從廚房走出來，手上托著兩個餐盤，費里西安諾頑皮地吐了吐舌頭，乖乖擺上美國人點的彩椒菌菇拌意大利面和海鮮批薩。不知是不是錯覺，亞瑟覺得那份批薩上的芝士和海鮮分量似乎比以往見過的都多。

「這可是特地給你們準備的加大分量，真材實料，感謝我吧！」羅維諾神氣地仰起下巴，說完轉身又回到廚房去。

是個表達方式比較「特殊」的好人嘛。亞瑟這麼想著，朝阿爾弗雷德看去，對方正好也在朝他使眼色。他於是忍不住微笑起來。

費里西安諾突然彎下腰湊近亞瑟的臉：「呐呐亞瑟，你一定會喜歡這個小鎮的。」

這種突然的親密和率真視線讓亞瑟有些不適應，他覺得那話語裡似乎有別的含義：「什麼意思？」

「在這裡工作很快樂呀！」意大利人重新站直，手舞足蹈地形容起來，「住在這邊的大家都很親切，治安又好。這個時期剛好是淡季，等到秋天的旅遊旺季到來，遊客慢慢增加，到時候生意會更好，也更熱鬧呢！」

「這種事情不用你特地炫耀啦！人家可是警察，知道得比你多！」羅維諾端著第三道和第四道菜走過來，朝費里西安諾瞪了眼。他俯下身把餐盤放下時，壓低聲音對亞瑟說：「我這個傻弟弟就是話有點多，客人你別在意啊。」

對方那彆扭的表情和語氣讓亞瑟隱約產生了些既視感，他抿嘴笑笑：「不會。」心想，這對店主兄弟可真有趣。

食物的味道著實沒什麼可挑剔。羅維諾雖然看上去脾氣不好捉摸，廚藝卻頗為老練，調料和醬汁的使用恰到好處，風味很清爽。

晚餐的過程也相當愉快。阿爾弗雷德是個健談的人，並不吝嗇分享自己的經歷和觀點。跟他一比，亞瑟算是話語不多的類型，但也不介意對方來引領話題，整場晚飯居然沒有任何冷場和尷尬的空隙。

至於費里西安諾說的「阿爾弗雷德難得帶別人過來吃飯」這點，亞瑟依然半信半疑。儘管跟美國人認識不久，但阿爾弗雷德對外人表現出的熱情和樂於助人的特質是顯而易見的。

至少跟我完全不同。亞瑟在心裡進行了小小的自我挖苦。

他們在晚飯結束後各自付過餐費，便與店主兄弟道別，往外走去。天色已接近濃黑，光源全來自道路兩旁的人造燈光，郊區的夜晚比小鎮更加安靜。

他們熟練地跨坐上那部重型機車，這次亞瑟沒有了之前的拘謹，儘管依然用雙手握住車身的把手，但上半身不再留出那疏離的距離。

回程路上的車速並不快。在略微嘈雜的引擎聲中，阿爾弗雷德有力的心跳聲穿過他的背脊傳到亞瑟耳中。咚咚，咚咚，溫暖又規律。

夏季晚上的風趨於涼爽，在機車的飛馳中，似乎能把日間的疲憊和思慮都一併吹走。

這還是亞瑟來到小鎮上，第一次和別人這樣共度夜晚。買到合適的手機，在氣氛良好的餐廳進餐，與有趣的店主交談，品嘗價格合適又美味的食物，在食量大得出奇卻頗健談的美國鄰居陪伴下，這個夜晚的經歷比他預想中愉快太多。

亞瑟摘下頭盔遞給阿爾弗雷德，後者笑笑接過，把車推進車庫。

「謝謝你帶我買手機，還有帶我去那家餐廳，我……」他還在猶豫之間，美國人的回答已經從車庫裡傳來：「不客氣！我過得很開心哦。」

原本想說的話被對方搶先，亞瑟努了努嘴：「我也是。」

阿爾弗雷德從車庫裡走出來，頭髮因為被頭盔長時間壓著而塌陷了點，唯有額前的那撮金髮依舊挺立。他並沒戴上眼鏡，那雙天藍色的眼睛在公寓外路燈的照射下，有種別樣的深邃。

……仿佛曾在哪裡見過這樣的眼神。

亞瑟有一瞬間走神，卻被一道粗獷的嗓音拉回來：「好啊，阿爾弗雷德！本大爺還在想怎麼大晚上會找不到車，原來你騎著它去約會啦？」

不需要回頭亞瑟也能認出來人的聲音。基爾伯特快步走到他們面前，在看見亞瑟的臉時他表情很是高興：「晚上好，亞瑟！」還伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

「晚上好，基爾伯特。」亞瑟對前東德人的自來熟已經適應，「謝謝你那部好車，幫上大忙了。」

基爾伯特朝亞瑟比了個「沒問題」的手勢，然後一臉似笑非笑地把手臂搭上阿爾弗雷德的肩膀，後者笑著拍開他：「我只是給新鄰居提供幫助而已。」說著朝亞瑟也笑。

「好吧，」基爾伯特不再追問，他直接鑽進車庫，「我要用車，估計要明天才還回來。你明天有課嗎？」

「沒事，我可以直接跑步去學校，時間也差不多。」

「那就好。」基爾伯特把機車再次推出來，他發動引擎，朝兩人道別後便駕著車揚長而去。

阿爾弗雷德幫亞瑟打開門欄，他們一前一後往公寓走去，公寓裡只有零星幾處點著燈。

這附近的人似乎都睡得挺早。亞瑟想，他對走在身旁的阿爾弗雷德說：「今天佔用你太多時間了。」

「怎麼會！我過得很開心，還借機探望了幾位老朋友。這可不算佔用時間哦。」

亞瑟感激地笑笑，突然不知該怎麼接話。

反倒是美國人難得露出忐忑的表情：「其實……我有想過自己這樣，會不會讓你不太舒服。」

「為什麼？」亞瑟好奇。

阿爾弗雷德轉了轉眼珠：「你好像……總是在防備著什麼似的。」

無法否認，也無從反駁。

美國人看似大咧咧，心思卻比預想中要縝密。

亞瑟沉默片刻後，才悶悶地回答：「大概是我在警校培養的習慣吧……加上，我也才來沒多久。」

「是嗎，不是我嚇到你就好。」阿爾弗雷德看著亞瑟的側臉，揚起嘴角又笑笑，不再言語。

他們在樓梯口前道別，亞瑟上樓的時候美國人就一直站在臺階前目送他，直到他走過拐彎處時，阿爾弗雷德又朝他喊：「晚安，亞瑟！」

亞瑟在簡單收拾和洗漱過後，一如往常那樣把自己緊緊包裹進被窩。

他的視線落在窗外，夜色裡騰起一層薄霧，氤氳地籠罩著這個溫暖的小鎮。

前兩夜那種冷冰冰的觸覺，卻似乎漸漸地消逝了。

來到新環境為止遇到的人們，都給他留下了不同程度的好印象——大概，那個笑容詭異的俄羅斯人除外。不過他暫時不希望讓第一印象左右對陌生人的評價，也許那傢伙只是比較不熱衷與人親近吧。就像他一樣。

日本籍的管理人，葡萄牙早餐店主，親切的加拿大和匈牙利同事，意大利餐廳那對兄弟，大大咧咧的東德人，還有，那自信強勢卻又體貼的美國鄰居。

他心中突然閃過奇妙的念頭，或者該稱之為……願望。希望這座小鎮那些溫暖的人們，在這個夜晚，和今後的每個夜晚，都能獲得平靜和安寧。

他自認不是什麼心思善良的人，會產生這種念頭連他自己都覺得不可思議。他翻過身，把被單又拽緊些，然後用力地閉上眼睛。

回想著郊區的風景，雖然荒涼，卻視野開闊，奔馳在公路上是另一番風情的美。不知道阿爾弗雷德那所位於北邊郊區的大學，又是什麼樣的風景呢。

還有，也該去看看在西邊郊區的那片海。那片他在來到小鎮的路上，因為不小心睡著而完整錯過的海。

應該會是那樣的吧：人煙稀少的沙灘，淺色的大片細沙，藍綠色的清澈海水，遙遠的海平線綿延伸展，幾乎和天空的顏色融在一起，難以分離。

就仿佛記憶中的那片海一樣。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

「你打算穿著制服回去嗎？」伊莉莎白看著已經收拾好文檔的亞瑟。

「是的。」英國人誠實地回答。明天是半個月以來第一次輪休，他計畫把身上那套制服、連同還沒清洗的制服一併帶回去清洗。

關於制服的事情他還特地詢問過馬修，加拿大人的回答是只要警員守則上沒有明確禁止，就不會被當作違紀。對於這樣寬鬆得讓人哭笑不得的默認原則，亞瑟已經不會再提出質疑了。他只是默默地提醒自己「要適應，要適應」。

「難得的休假，好好休息一下吧。」年輕的匈牙利女性已經換上顏色素雅的日常連衣裙，並且塗上了淺粉色的唇膏，比平常穿著警服的樣子柔和不少。

「這個打扮真漂亮，非常合適。」亞瑟很有風度地讚美她。

「謝謝。」美麗的女性微笑地撥了撥頭髮，她在離開前再次囑咐亞瑟，「你可要重視假期啊。當然警局不會禁止自發加班的行為。不過瓦修隊長說過這種機制不健康，所以工作狂是不會有加班費的哦。」

亞瑟笑著與她道別，心想我才不會這麼自虐。他已經大致擬好兩天輪休的大致計畫，首先是去商場購物，為新住處增添些便宜愜意的家居小物件，第二天則可以在公寓裡安安靜靜地看書，什麼也不想，平和地過一天。

自搬新家起已經過去半個月，亞瑟基本已經認清自己的處境：這座小鎮位置偏僻，面積小，居民也不多。他所在的警局人員稀少，顯然不是什麼能實現雄才大略的地方，但也相應地少去人事鬥爭的顧慮。鎮上的人們性格鮮明，雖然也有奇怪的地方，但大多平和無害。他不得不承認，自己是挺喜歡這節奏的。

他在離開警局時遇到正在打卡的路德維希——慣例的交班時間，亞瑟也已經習慣在這時與德國人碰面。高大強壯的夜班警員拘謹地朝他打招呼，並把手上的點心盒打開，朝亞瑟遞過來：「這是費里西安諾做的佛卡恰，你有興趣試試嗎？這裡有小的分裝盒。」

想到德國人一路小心翼翼地護著點心盒走來的場景，亞瑟莫名地覺得可愛。他從盒子裡取走一塊放進分裝盒，微笑著道謝：「替我謝謝費里西安諾。」他就那樣拿著一大口袋衣服和小點心盒，心情愉快地離開警局。

天色還不算太晚。

在路過法國人的咖啡屋時，他眯起眼睛，隔著落地窗戶遠遠地觀察著點心櫃——他是頗為喜歡甜食的，就算用批判的眼光來看，法國人的甜點也無可挑剔——他自然而然地走進店裡，觀賞起點心櫃來。

基爾伯特就坐在櫃檯，他轉身笑著朝亞瑟大聲打招呼。

亞瑟點點頭，弗朗西斯驚訝地問：「唉？這個時間了，小少爺的工作還沒結束嗎？竟然還穿著制服？」

亞瑟已經習慣咖啡屋的主人用那個稱呼跟他說話，他慢慢走向主櫃檯前，漫不經心地回答：「制服總要帶回去清洗吧。」

「哦，苦命的單身漢生活啊～」法國人吹起口哨，擠眉弄眼地說。

「閉嘴，臭鬍子。」不屑搭理法國人的花哨腔調，放下手中的物品後，亞瑟直接坐在櫃檯前，「我要一塊新出的覆盆子果塔。」

「你手上不是有意大利兄弟做的點心嗎？」基爾伯特好奇地湊過來。

英國人的臉一紅，他撇撇嘴回答：「這並不衝突吧。」

基爾伯特聳聳肩，繼續喝起手上的飲料，身上似乎還有淡淡的酒味。

亞瑟納悶：「這家咖啡屋……難道還給客人供應酒精？」

「咦，原來你還不知道？我這邊打烊之後就是酒吧，熟人隨時可以來喝酒。」法國人把點心放在亞瑟面前，又附上精美的刀叉，一臉理所當然。

亞瑟快速地消化了信息，但還是沒忍住朝法國人翻了個白眼。

基爾伯特朝英國人晃晃手中的酒杯：「既然你工作結束了，也來一杯？」

亞瑟望著面前的甜點，思考幾秒後搖頭：「還是下次吧。」他挺喜歡喝酒，特別是在工作結束後來上一杯的話，那真是再暢快不過。但空蕩蕩的胃和嘗試新甜品的想法在此刻占了上風。

基爾伯特也不在意，直接聊起自己新車的故障，他說只是叫上自己那有責任感的弟弟和阿爾弗雷德，那兩人一合力輕易就把車給修好了。

亞瑟對基爾伯特的私事沒有濃厚興趣，但聽他提起阿爾弗雷德，還是生出些好奇：「他……阿爾弗雷德說過自己會修機車，原來還能修轎車啊。」

「那傢伙很厲害哦，動手能力不錯，頭腦也靈光，」基爾伯特回答，手指隨著店內的音樂輕敲桌子，「郊區那所大學雖然挺破，但航空航天課程也不是隨便什麼人都能學好的啦。」

「你還挺瞭解他。」亞瑟把切下的一小塊果塔放進嘴裡，覆盆子的味道酸酸甜甜。

「畢竟認識很長時間了，」基爾伯特斜著眼睛看向亞瑟，「我看你對他挺好奇的。」

「也沒什麼特別的……」

亞瑟的反駁有些弱，他承認自己對阿爾弗雷德確實有著對別人不同的好奇心——也有著與別人不同的、奇妙的熟悉感。

這半個月以來，他和那位美國鄰居熟絡得挺快。只要碰見，他們總能閒聊上幾句。

阿爾弗雷德總是開朗熱情，但對自己的事情不常主動提起——如果談話的對象不提問的話——而亞瑟通常是個不太主動問他人私事的人。

弗朗西斯一臉揶揄：「你這小少爺真是彆扭。你們不是住在一起嗎？那麼好奇就自己去問他本人嘛，那小子挺大度，很少遮遮掩掩。」

亞瑟瞪著眼：「別用那種奇怪的說法！我們只是同一棟公寓的住客而已，也不是每天都能碰到。」卻沒有否定法國人說的「好奇」。

「還真是說誰誰就到，」弗朗西斯朝門口招手，亞瑟回頭，便看到身上斜背著運動挎包的阿爾弗雷德大步進門，手裡還提著體積可觀的大設備袋，似乎裝著什麼重物。

看到店裡的幾張熟面孔，美國人神情快活地朝他們打招呼，並直接在英國人身旁的空位置坐下，放下手中重物時，那口袋發出沉悶的聲響。

弗朗西斯忍不住大聲抱怨：「喂喂，哥哥家的地板要被你砸穿了。」

「你是剛從什麼工地回來嗎？」亞瑟略帶戲謔地看向那袋重物。

「不，這是我在商店買的工具，做模型用的。」看亞瑟面帶疑惑，阿爾弗雷德補充，「學校的課程要求。」

不過美國人的關注點顯然不在此，他略略歪頭：「我還是第一次看到你穿警察制服的樣子哦。」天藍色的眼睛隔著鏡片饒有興趣地打量亞瑟。

「是、是嗎……」阿爾弗雷德的視線太過直白，亞瑟被看得有點不自在。他局促地站起來：「你想吃些什麼，我替弗朗西斯幫你拿。」

「咦，不用，」阿爾弗雷德也跟著站起身來，他伸手要拉住走出幾步的亞瑟，卻因為動作太猛，另一隻後揚的手臂直接甩到身旁的凳子，那凳子被掀翻又砸向側面裝飾精美的玻璃櫃。好在他反應敏捷，及時轉身把禍及的傢俱都扶穩。

那個仿佛推倒多米諾骨牌似的舉動讓亞瑟有些納悶，他擰著眉看向噪音肇事者：「你怎麼回事？」

「呃……」美國人的視線從亞瑟身上收回，他抓了抓頭髮，神情帶著尷尬，「唉，抱歉。」

「也不用跟我道歉吧。」亞瑟覺得好笑。

「你該跟我道歉才對吧！」咖啡屋的法國主人大聲抗議起來，「求你稍微控制下那股瞬間爆發力吧！」

「是是是，抱歉，弗朗西斯。」

基爾伯特拍著桌子哈哈大笑起來：「小子，你這樣可不行啊！」他邊嘲弄阿爾弗雷德，邊意味深長地朝亞瑟使眼色，讓英國人更加一頭霧水。

美國青年索性不再理會，自顧自地從桌上抄起餐單勾選起來，用冷處理的方式來應對略顯混亂的場面。

付款後，亞瑟拎起袋子和點心盒準備離開咖啡屋。阿爾弗雷德早把食物吃完，看見亞瑟站起，他也和其他人道別，站起身往外走。

「你現在打算直接回公寓？」

「對，你也是？」

「嗯。」

亞瑟抬眼看向已經暗下來的天色，阿爾弗雷德那輛顯眼的重型機車就停在咖啡屋的門口——「禁止停泊」的實線區域內，他皺起眉頭。

阿爾弗雷德順著亞瑟的視線看去，終於察覺到不妙：「……不會吧。」

「雖然已經不是值班時間，我也沒帶電子傳票機，」亞瑟從制服上衣口袋裡翻出手寫傳票本和筆，語氣並不留情，「不過我有後備，帶簽名的罰單依然是有效的。」

「饒過我吧，伊莉莎白和馬修從來不會在非工作時段開罰單的。」

「規則就是規則。你的近視沒有嚴重到看不見這個『禁止停泊』的標誌吧？」

「你明知道我沒有近視。」

「那就是故意違規了，罪加一等。」亞瑟把寫好的罰單撕下來，貼在那輛被認定違規的重型機車上，略為嘲諷的眼神掃過阿爾弗雷德。

阿爾弗雷德搖搖頭，歎口氣，語氣倒不太沮喪：「英國人都像你這樣刻板又不近人情嗎？」

「英國人只是尊重職業道德，認為應該懲戒違規停泊、妨礙道路安全的美國人。」亞瑟一字一句地回敬。

「好好好，我記住了。」美國人撕下罰單塞進口袋，把自己的大設備袋放上機車後背，跨上機車，又回頭打量起亞瑟手上的行頭：「需要我順便載你一程嗎？」

他們是住得極近的鄰居，這算是親切又合乎情理的邀請。

但亞瑟還是沒忍住反問：「你不覺得這種舉動有點自虐嗎？明明才剛收到我開的罰單。」

「這個和那個是兩回事嘛。你也這麼覺得吧？」阿爾弗雷德發動起引擎，回頭朝亞瑟笑，露出整齊的牙齒，「而且我樂意。」

他把頭盔遞給亞瑟，後者也就不再客氣，接過頭盔戴上：「那就麻煩你了。」

把機車推進公寓車庫途中，阿爾弗雷德停下腳步：「車頭燈好像有點問題，亞瑟你先走吧。」

亞瑟沒回答，他把手上的行李擱置地上，掏出自己那功能有限但電量異常持久的手機，打開手電筒按鈕，彎腰幫美國人提供照明。

阿爾弗雷德一愣，隨即笑笑，他從那巨大的設備袋裡掏出螺絲刀和備用電池，借著光源拆下機車的車頭燈更換。

亞瑟觀察著專注修理機器的年輕大學生，他的手看起來寬大厚實，動作熟練且敏捷。

維修結束後，美國人把零件收拾好，往衣服上擦拭雙手：「謝啦，亞瑟。」

「不客氣。」

「我在咖啡屋的時候就想說了，」阿爾弗雷德抬手撓撓頭——這似乎是他的慣有動作之一——他的眼神從亞瑟身上掃過，最後定在他的臉上，「……你穿這身制服真好看。」

那藍色的瞳孔閃亮亮的，專注地凝視著英國人。

那裡面是一種……亞瑟辨認不清的情緒。

英國人覺得有點不好意思，語氣不自覺地吞吐起來：「謝、謝謝稱讚。」對方這種過分直白的話語讓他感到彆扭。他抄起隨身物品，只想快點脫離這種尷尬：「那，我就先回去了。」

阿爾弗雷德也只是笑：「晚安。」

「晚安。」

亞瑟低著頭往公寓走，沒有回頭去看身後。

美國人的笑容總是帥氣又誠懇。他們不過認識半個月，亞瑟卻覺得那濃金色頭髮和天藍色雙眼，熟悉得不可思議——熟悉得讓他莫名地害羞，又有一絲隱隱的心痛。

他無法解釋這種突如其來的複雜情緒。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

「花圃？」

正在修剪公寓大門草坪的本田略為掙扎地站直身。他看上去年輕，動作卻總像個老頭子，捶了捶腰後，他繼續說：「這座公寓的頂樓倒是有一片，算公共區域，不額外收費。亞瑟先生對園藝感興趣的話，確實可以考慮使用那邊的空間。」

本田的情報讓亞瑟由衷地開心，他正想開口道謝，東方人卻搖搖頭：「但是那裡現在有其他住戶在使用。我應該先打個電話通知他。」

「那就麻煩你了。」亞瑟稍微放下心來，「可以問是誰在用嗎？」

「伊萬.布拉金斯基。」

一陣略微尷尬的沉默。

本田黝黑的瞳孔直直地望著他：「您也許還不認識他。」

不，我已經見過他了。亞瑟在心裡答道。回想起和俄羅斯人見面的場景，他心裡陡然生出一股寒意，剛放鬆的情緒再次忐忑起來。

本田示意亞瑟在原地等待，在一通簡短的電話，以及「是的。看來你對此沒有意見，那真是太好了」的結束語後，他回頭朝亞瑟笑笑：「伊萬先生說非常期待和您共用花圃。」

「是、是嗎。」英國人的反應稱得上哭笑不得。

但這總歸算是好消息。

面對新工作的第一次輪休，亞瑟早就做好安排。他先到葡萄牙人的店吃早餐，之後徒步前往鎮中心那家規模不大的商場購物。

簡單挑選好實用的生活用品，他又在文具部找到些樣式別致的書簽，正好可以拿來夾在他搬家一同帶來的那些書裡。

採購後他開始尋找花店，居然意外地在商場角落發現一家小型花店。

店主人是個束著絲帶的金髮女孩，看上去年輕可愛。見亞瑟在玫瑰花苗的展示櫃檯前徘徊，女孩笑著走上來，為英國人介紹適合本地種植的品種。

亞瑟在其中仔細分辨並選了三個品種，順便買了簡易的園藝工具。他預算不多，所幸這家花店的物價也很合適。

順利完成採購計畫後，亞瑟滿心歡喜地回到公寓，搭上電梯直奔公寓的頂樓。

電梯門開啟，亞瑟便是一愣。

天臺周圍設著半腰高的圍欄，高大的俄羅斯人就站在其中一側圍欄的角落。電梯聲響時，他回過頭，視線對上亞瑟退縮的眼神，臉上滿是笑意：「你好呀，可愛先生。」

「請不要那樣喊我。」儘管對方臉上展露著笑容，亞瑟心裡仍舊不太舒服，他無從描述那種不自然感，只好撇著嘴糾正，「我的名字是亞瑟.柯克蘭。」

「那麼，亞瑟君。」伊萬伸手調整脖子上那條長圍巾的位置，朝亞瑟走來，「我說過我們還會再見面的。你看，我沒說謊吧？」笑得一臉天真。

天氣明明還很熱，俄羅斯人圍著那厚圍巾卻仍是清涼的模樣，讓亞瑟更加忐忑。他猶豫地點頭，當作回應對方。

這是他第一次單獨和伊萬.布拉金斯基面對面對話。

他原本的想法只是安靜地在天臺耕耘一小塊屬於自己的花圃，並沒有打算和其他人有太多交流和接觸。

伊萬帶笑的視線讓亞瑟很不自在，他不停地轉移著視線。側面花圃裡幾棵稀疏的植物幼苗引起他的注意：「那邊的花草……是你種的嗎？」

伊萬順著他的視線看去，神情明顯暗淡下來：「是的。那是我種了幾個月的向日葵，一直沒能順利長起來。也許是氣候不對呢。」

俄羅斯人的沮喪顯而易見，和先前近乎偽裝的笑容完全不同。亞瑟忍不住開口安慰：「向日葵對土壤和傳播花粉的要求很高，很難在普通的花圃裡成長的。」

「這樣啊，」伊萬低頭看他，「我聽本田說，你也打算使用這裡的花圃。」

「對，我想種些玫瑰。」

「玫瑰啊，那真是不錯的選擇呢。會很難種嗎？」

「是有點花費精力。」

看對方似乎很感興趣的樣子，亞瑟朝另一邊的花圃邁開腳步：「首先需要保護好玫瑰的裸根，幼苗進入土壤後，要定期用水霧沖走蚜蟲。但水量不能太多，否則玫瑰莖和之後長出來的花蕾會起斑點。」

伊萬乖乖跟著亞瑟的腳步，不時點頭，聽得很是認真。

英國人在花圃旁蹲下，把從花店裡買的玫瑰花苗和工具逐一取出，繼續解說：「在玫瑰苗開始生長後，就可以用樹皮、松針、棉花籽和橡樹葉製作根籬，把根籬覆蓋在玫瑰根部周圍，就能保持土壤的水分。」他說完拿起小泥鏟，開始鬆動那些土壤。

伊萬也跟著蹲下身來，那神情像認真聽課的小學生，讓亞瑟忍不住笑：「到秋天的話，土壤容易變乾，到時候可以添加一些泥炭或者堆肥，來增加泥土的養分。」他開始把帶著土壤的玫瑰花苗移到花圃裡。

「亞瑟君懂得真多呢。那，我可以也一起照顧玫瑰嗎？只是偶爾。」伊萬歪著頭注視亞瑟。

這個請求讓亞瑟意外。

他小心地揣摩俄羅斯人的表情，後者的臉頗為懇切。

儘管他對俄羅斯人的第一印象算不上太好，阿爾弗雷德也曾忠告他要和俄羅斯人保持距離……但一番交流下來，他覺得眼前這位大個子也許有點奇怪，但大概不是什麼壞人。

亞瑟大致清楚自己對園藝的喜好在同性中算是偏門，難得遇到有著相同興趣的人——姑且這麼判斷——他實在難以拒絕。

「……沒問題。」沉默片刻後，他這麼回答。

伊萬臉上的表情舒展開來，他害羞地把下巴埋進那條厚厚的長圍巾裡。

看起來真熱啊。亞瑟無奈地看著伊萬。但怎麼穿著畢竟是別人的自由，並不妨礙他們交流，他自然無意過問。

亞瑟的想法很簡單，他和這位俄羅斯人是鄰居，能友好相處的話，今後來整理花圃也會更自在。

至於伊萬的態度和第一次見面差別那麼大的理由，亞瑟不太確定那是否跟阿爾弗雷德不在場有關。

伊萬又歪頭看他，嗓音依舊幽柔：「亞瑟君，你和瓊斯君的感情真好哪。」仿佛看穿他想法似的話語，讓亞瑟心中忍不住「咯噔」一下。

他支支吾吾起來：「也就……還好吧。」說不清是因為心虛還是緊張。

「我沒有惡意哦。」伊萬擺擺手，「只是覺得，果然還是如此呢。」他笑眯眯地用手撐著下巴。

「那是什麼意思……」亞瑟迷惑地望著他。

俄羅斯人搖頭：「我們以後會常常見面的，真期待呀。」

完全答非所問。

說完他便站起身朝電梯走去，把亞瑟單獨留在頂樓的花圃旁。

「……真是怪人。」看著伊萬消失的背影，亞瑟低聲咕噥起來。

初步整理玫瑰花圃消耗了他一整個下午，亞瑟卻不覺得疲累。看著排列整齊的植物幼苗，他心中滿是成就感。

傍晚時他回到自己的住處，正好遇到背著運動包的阿爾弗雷德。對方看上去是從學校回來的樣子，手裡提著超商的購物袋，那凸起的痕跡透出淡淡的綠色。

「這個給你！」大學生抬起手臂，抖了抖購物袋。

「又是青蘋果嗎？」亞瑟哭笑不得。

「是的。」對方沖他笑得一臉燦爛。

「感謝你的好意，」亞瑟的手臂交叉在胸前，「但這種贈送方法讓我不太適應。我畢竟是社會人了，更願意自己買。」他認真地盯著美國人。

「唉——」阿爾弗雷德似乎才醒悟過來，他撓撓頭發，「我都沒想那麼多。抱歉。」

「也不是要你道歉啦……」對方的反應很坦率，反而讓亞瑟愧疚起來。

「那這樣，」阿爾弗雷德從袋子裡掏出兩個青蘋果，在衣服上擦了擦，其中一個直接塞進亞瑟手裡，「這個請你吃，這樣行了吧？」

他的手掌很厚實，溫度也偏高。

英國人有些害羞地握住蘋果，把手收回來，下意識地把視線別開：「那就……謝啦。」

「不客氣！」阿爾弗雷德用力咬下手中的蘋果，「我聽本田說你會在天臺種花，以後我可以去看看嗎？」

亞瑟驚訝地望著對方。他以為像阿爾弗雷德這樣喜好科技和機械的人，必然不會對園藝這類活動有興趣的。

美國人依舊一臉真誠：「我保證不會破壞它們的。這樣還是不願意嗎？」

「……怎麼會。」英國人忍不住輕笑出聲。

對於亞瑟來說，這算是個頗為充實的短暫假期。

因為有大片的閒置時間，也就在每次進出公寓都有機會領略到幾位鄰居更加隨意的模樣。

在輪休的最後一天，他一大早就遇到舉著啞鈴在樓梯上下走動、做著負重鍛煉的阿爾弗雷德，邊流汗邊朝他打招呼。

出公寓大門碰見本田時，對方那身邋遢的棗紅色運動服和戴著眼鏡的放鬆模樣也讓他感到意外。還有傍晚給天臺的玫瑰花圃架設頂棚時，伊萬.布拉金斯基穿著背心短褲卻依然不解下圍巾的裝扮，以及笑眯眯地給那些不知會否順利成長的向日葵澆水的堅持，在夕陽下也算得上一道奇景了。

晚些時候他到弗朗西斯的咖啡屋買食物，基爾伯特一如既往地與他分享近期的生活瑣事。

在回住處路上遇到剛結束工作的馬修，青年很親切地把新買的茶葉分了些給他。

這座小鎮的人們到底怎麼回事。全是些個性鮮明的人們，似乎都有著奇怪之處，但都隨和得不可思議。仿佛所有人都心懷善意，只專心地經營著各自的生活。

那是一種很平靜、很安心的感覺。亞瑟這麼想。

起初被分配到小鎮來他還曾暗暗抱怨過，現在卻覺得能在這裡生活，說不定是一種幸運。

晚上的時候，他在住處給自己做了簡單且不太美味的晚餐，並準備早早入睡。

他打開小夜燈，靠在已經添上新裝飾品的床頭，把那本厚厚的莎士比亞劇作精選從書櫃裡拿出，慢慢翻閱起來。

亞瑟喜歡書，即便是這種占空間、在外人眼裡大概還頗為無趣的文學書籍，他也願意在搬家的漫長路途中攜帶。

熟悉的字句從眼前滑過，他分心地遐想起來：等將來年紀再大些，或者厭倦了警察職業的話，也許可以像弗朗西斯或者費里西安諾他們那樣，用自己的積蓄開間書店，店面不大，出售自己仔細挑選的書籍。那必然是不怎麼賺錢的，生活大概也會更加單調。

但如果是在這個小鎮的話，似乎就能很好地生活下去。真是不可思議的城鎮。

英國人摩挲著手上那略顯陳舊的紙張，眉眼舒展，臉上浮起淺淺的笑容。

夏日的夜晚充滿涼意，清爽的風透過窗戶吹進屋裡，輕輕地拂起亞瑟額前的髮絲。儘管難以辨別那風裡夾雜的花香來自何處，心中卻有奇妙的眷戀情緒翻騰而起，像帶著故鄉的氣息。

是的，故鄉。

英國，倫敦，他的祖國和故鄉。又親切，又遙遠。故鄉的事情，大概是從什麼時候開始，就很少再回憶起來呢。

在小夜燈昏黃的光芒中，亞瑟慢慢閉上眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

「馬修，這是什麼？」

亞瑟打量著佈告欄上新張貼的通告，那是一張語焉不詳的尋人啟事：「緊急尋人：金髮藍眼的5歲男孩，下午四時走失。活潑好動，嗓音很大。」既沒有照片，也沒有連絡人資料，只在最後印上警局的地址和電話。

他猜測這是自己輪休期間新增的居民求助，但那格式粗糙得讓亞瑟迷惑甚至焦慮。這實在太不敬業了。

「啊，那是昨天收到的遊客求助，一位小少年來報案，說和自己的弟弟走失。」馬修慢條斯理地回答，邊給亞瑟遞上一杯紅茶，「不過已經可以撤掉了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為印好通告沒多久就找到人了。」

亞瑟一口茶差點噴出來：「這麼快？！」

見亞瑟的反應，馬修的語氣加進了安撫：「昨天正好是瓦修隊長值班，他帶著路德出去，很快就在郊區的林蔭道上找到人了。說比起兄弟走失，更像是那位孩童把他的小哥哥遠遠地甩在身後呢。」

「明明連照片都沒有……」

「畢竟我們小鎮範圍不大，治安一直很好。局裡至今沒有失蹤拐賣兒童的記錄哦。」

馬修的語氣頗自豪，他說著撕下那張尋人啟示。亞瑟的視線仍跟隨那紙張，只覺得一陣胸悶。

上午的巡邏一切順利，亞瑟在午飯後回到局裡。

坐在辦公桌前，他莫名地心煩意亂。從上午開始腦袋就隱隱作痛，他決定在桌上趴著休息片刻，竟不知不覺進入了夢鄉。

那是一片廣袤無垠的大草原，抬頭能看見寬廣的天空和堆積的雲朵。

他朝前方眺望，一抹小小的身影穿梭在成片的綠色草叢中，速度快得如同突擊行進。那身影突然躍進自己眼前，他的視野只捕捉到一雙藍色的眼睛，距離極近地凝望著他。

那是天空的顏色。

「那是我的弟弟，我心愛的弟弟。」略帶委屈的少年聲音在他耳畔響起，「如果你找到他，請一定及時通知我。我很擔心。」

那幾乎帶著哭腔的聲音，讓亞瑟忍不住倒吸一口氣。

他猛地睜開眼睛，幾乎從座位上彈起來，動作幅度之大把坐在附近喝咖啡的馬修和伊莉莎白都嚇了一大跳。

「亞瑟，你還好嗎？」年輕女性走過來，她拍拍英國警員的肩膀並遞上紙巾，「擦一擦臉吧，你出了好多汗。」

馬修也是滿臉擔心：「是輪休的時候著涼了嗎？」

「不……」亞瑟用紙巾把額頭和脖頸的汗水抹掉。他迷惑地環視周圍，警局的環境和牆上的鬧鐘都在提醒他，距離下午的巡邏時段大概還有十分鐘。

馬修走進茶水間，出來時為亞瑟端來了檸檬茶：「稍微補充點水分吧，亞瑟先生。」

看著馬修溫和的笑容，亞瑟總算稍微安心下來，小口地抿著茶水。

情緒緩和過後，英國人小心翼翼地組織語言：「馬修……今天上午那份尋人啟事，真的順利結案了嗎？」

馬修表情驚訝：「那孩童已經找到了，亞瑟先生不用擔心。我去把檔案記錄翻出來給你吧。」他站起身往檔案櫃走去。

亞瑟飛快地拉住總是體貼的加拿大青年，搖頭：「不用，是我多慮了……剛才夢見奇怪的畫面，我是睡糊塗了……」

「明明不在現場，還夢見了失蹤的孩童？」和馬修的擔憂表情不同，伊莉莎白反倒興奮起來，「說不定是超自然現象？亞瑟你搞不好是什麼超能力者哦。」

「怎麼可能！」亞瑟裝作不高興地挑起眉毛，旋即笑了。他對那類超越常識和科學的事情並不敏感，他可沒有這方面的經歷，至少在記憶中沒有。

「亞瑟先生是真的很關注居民的安危呢，我很尊敬。」馬修推來滾輪座椅坐到亞瑟身旁，「不過，請您信任其他同事的能力和責任感，也對小鎮的治安多些信心。」

加拿大人紫色的眼睛裡寫滿真誠，像一汪深邃的泉水。他的語速緩慢且溫柔，驅逐了亞瑟心中那股莫名的疑慮。

「謝謝你，馬修，還有伊莉莎白。」亞瑟歎口氣，他的兩位同事都笑了起來。

新晉的英國警員抬手拍了拍臉頰，示意自己振作的同時，心中也再次感歎警局同僚的辦事效率。無論如何，小鎮能平和，沒有任何人受傷，這比什麼都重要。

而這樣的心情，只維持到傍晚那場突如其來的意外為止。

他和伊莉莎白在外出巡邏的路上接到消息，對講機裡瓦修的聲音接近咆哮：「馬修！亞瑟！立即到法國人的咖啡屋！伊莉莎白通知薩迪克和路德維希來，之後回局裡駐守！」

亞瑟還是第一次遇到突發傳喚，他一時愣在原地。見他還沒反應過來，年輕女性用力地推了他一把：「快跑啊！」她則邊呼叫兩位夜班同事，邊拔腿朝警局方向跑去。

日常巡邏的對講機、警棍、手銬，加上沒有許可不能使用的手槍，背著這些裝備奔跑的過程並不輕鬆。

等到達弗朗西斯的咖啡屋前，亞瑟的制服已經被汗浸濕大片，而眼前的景象則讓他無暇顧及形象。

不到五米的距離外是他熟悉的兩位鄰居——阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯和伊萬.布拉金斯基。

他們滿身塵土，衣服淩亂，似乎剛廝鬥完一輪，正在短暫的僵持中。阿爾弗雷德的眼鏡掉落在咖啡屋的玻璃門旁，門後是惶恐不安的弗朗西斯和他的客人。

美國人半眯著的藍眼睛裡是冷冷的怒意，嘴角還帶著瘀青和血痕；伊萬的臉也沒好到哪裡去，他的頭髮散亂，鼻孔下方和嘴角都有深色的乾涸血跡。

更糟糕的是，伊萬手上還握著根水管，那金屬光澤在店門口的射燈下閃著詭異的光芒。水管主人突然向前邁出兩步，掄起水管直接朝阿爾弗雷德的頭上砸去。俄羅斯人的動作迅猛，阿爾弗雷德急速下蹲，並伸出右腿朝伊萬的肋骨踢去，重物撞擊的沉悶聲響傳來，後者被擊退半步。伊萬吃痛地扶住腹部，再抬起臉時卻是一臉麻木表情，眼睛裡泛起紅血絲。搖搖晃晃地直起身體後，他重新掄起水管，阿爾弗雷德則挑釁地笑起來，他把拳頭朝裡側收起，為下一步攻擊做準備。

幾乎能震撼牆壁的怪力，和恣意揮舞著的金屬利器。

眼前兩人的威壓感和殺氣讓亞瑟頓感窒息，他在阿爾弗雷德邁出腳步時啞著嗓子吼出聲：「住手！阿爾弗雷德！伊萬！」音量之大連他自己都感到驚訝，他的肩膀止不住顫抖起來。

阿爾弗雷德顯然沒有預料到亞瑟的出現，望著站在幾米開外的英國人，他的腳步遲疑了：「亞瑟……」

伊萬抬頭飛快地掃了亞瑟一眼，大步往前躍進，然後攥住阿爾弗雷德的脖頸，一施力往旁邊的玻璃門上撞，後者因為分心完全沒來得及閃避，頭顱撞擊玻璃的鈍重聲響讓亞瑟有種自己的喉嚨也一同被攥住般的疼痛：「阿爾弗雷德！」

他幾乎是飛撲上前攥住伊萬的圍巾，用力把對方扯開，身高的劣勢無法阻擋他的憤怒：「伊萬，你……！」

俄羅斯人早就停下所有攻擊性動作，他垂下肩膀，低頭望向英國人：「果然，你還是……」

前一刻被打倒在地的阿爾弗雷德已經掙扎著撐起身體，他左手扶著腦袋大步靠過來，右手臂把伊萬推出好幾步遠：「離亞瑟遠點！」

美國人寬厚的背影完整地擋在亞瑟身前，然而無法看見對方的臉和傷勢讓此時的英國警員莫名焦急。

他正打算伸手去拽美國人，身後傳來了重型機車的馬達熄滅聲和急促的腳步聲，還有瓦修嚴肅又果斷的指令：「動手！」

馬修從後方伸出手把亞瑟朝自己身旁攏住。路德維希則大步上前，抵住阿爾弗雷德的肩膀，後者沒有作出任何抵抗，於是德國人熟練地把美國人的雙手倒扣在身後，固定住。

另一邊，有著深色皮膚、戴著半截面具的壯碩男人薩迪克.阿德南——亞瑟還是第一次見到這位土耳其同事——則更為粗暴。他徒手把垂著頭的俄羅斯人掀翻在地，手掌壓住他的臉，膝蓋使勁頂住伊萬的肩膀：「拘捕完成。」

混亂的局面似乎就在土耳其人的話語下收場，塵埃落定，亞瑟卻完完全全地愣在原地。

瓦修走上前來，冷冷的眼神掃過已經被禁錮住的肇事者。他扭頭朝亞瑟下達命令，眼神銳利：「手銬。」

亞瑟回過神來，他從後腰的裝備袋裡快速翻出手銬，走上前銬住美國人的手腕。

那雙滿是塵土的手是滾燙的。

看著美國人臉和脖頸上的瘀血，亞瑟咬咬嘴唇，他在對方耳邊低聲說道：「抱歉。」聲音有些發抖。阿爾弗雷德只是垂著頭，沒有回答。

亞瑟看不清美國人的表情，馬修在一旁輕拍英國人的肩膀，沖他搖頭。

亞瑟站直身體，眼神掃過面前的人們。隊長和警員應對這件事的流程堪稱熟練，圍觀的客人則在瓦修給伊萬扣上手銬後松了口氣，紛紛散去。

一切迅速地回歸正常軌道，美國人和俄羅斯人的鬥毆仿佛不過是尋常生活裡的一個常見插曲。徒留亞瑟一人，仍舊陷入首次面臨突發狀況的不冷靜和不安中。

那種專屬於新人警員的狼狽——真是不堪。他下意識地握緊拳頭。

這大概不是第一次發生吧。那些鬥毆的招式和手法，簡直像什麼長期對決的仇人似的。

此前他從沒想過這兩位鄰居暴力相向的場景。而在這場鬥毆結束後，比起震驚，他的情緒正更多地被愧疚和疑惑佔據。

愧疚的是，阿爾弗雷德的傷勢來自他喊對方名字時的那個遲疑；疑惑的是，美國人執著地把他和伊萬隔開的動作，以及伊萬被自己揪住衣領時的落寞眼神。

他以為已經熟悉起來的兩位異國青年，仿佛又成了初次見面的陌生人。也許比那時更加陌生，至少在與他們初次相識的時候，那兩人都是面帶笑容的——姑且不論那些笑容帶著什麼含義。

亞瑟的目光再次回到一言不發的美國人身上。

阿爾弗雷德在路德和馬修的監視下，一步步地朝警局的方向走去，亞瑟依舊看不到他的表情。

那位總是陽光爽朗的美國青年只留給他陰沉和低落的背影。

夏日傍晚的空氣沉悶濕潤，亞瑟用手緊緊抓住制服的衣領。他的心沉甸甸的，一陣又一陣的窒息感在胸腔和喉嚨之間來回起伏。

就像在夜色中看到阿爾弗雷德的笑容時那樣，他毫無緣由地感到心痛。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

「手續辦好之前，你們兩個傢伙就先在拘押室裡反省吧。」

瓦修神情冷漠地把拘押室的百葉窗落下，兩名鬥毆肇事者及閘外的人們就此隔開。

「抱歉，又給警局的各位添麻煩了。」

本田在接待處繳付完保釋金，在等待伊莉莎白為他列印檔的空檔裡，他一臉歉意地朝在場的警員鞠了個躬：「也為耽誤各位的下班時間感到抱歉。」

「別客氣，這是我們的職責。」一直顯得沉默的德國警員難得開口。

「你也真是不幸，把公寓租給那兩個混帳到底有什麼好處？」土耳其警察一臉嘲笑地俯視日本人，後者直起身軀時面無表情。

本田說了「又」，薩迪克說了「混帳」。亞瑟在一旁聽得仔細。

然後便是一陣讓人尷尬的沉默。

伊莉莎白把文件密封後遞給本田。馬修站起身，拉開拘押室的阻隔窗，開門並朝裡面的人說：「兩位出來吧。」

一切都顯得輕車熟路。

亞瑟隔著拘押室的鋼化玻璃打量已經被保釋的兩位青年。俄羅斯人首先站起身來，他大步走出拘押室，完全無視隔壁間依舊靜止不動的美國人。

伊萬低頭看著亞瑟，臉上的瘀青並不影響他的笑容：「你看……有些事情在哪裡都不會改變的。」

「我、不明白……」亞瑟無法解讀對方眼神裡的含義，然而伊萬不再作答，他只是撈起圍巾一角，把嘴角的灰塵和血跡擦掉些，便徑直繞過亞瑟和本田，離開的步伐幾乎帶起一陣風。

本田仍舊目不斜視地站在原地。直至阿爾弗雷德也從拘押室慢步走出來，他才低聲說道：「這次太過火了。」一向內斂的日本人難得在語氣裡帶上譴責。

美國人臉上毫無歉意，他已經重新戴上眼鏡——似乎是馬修幫他找回來的。他抬起手臂轉動兩圈，又動動脖頸，骨骼發出「哢哢」聲響。然後他回轉視線對著亞瑟問：「你沒事吧？」

這應該是我要問的話吧？！美國人的不著調把亞瑟原先的低落情緒擊退了些，他簡直哭笑不得。然而視線接觸到對方脖頸和嘴角的傷痕時，他的心臟仍有一陣被揪起的疼痛。

「我的工作結束了。晚上到我的公寓，我幫你重新包紮一下吧。」

亞瑟說這話時幾乎是歎息。為了不引起其他人的誤解，他很快補充道：「警局的急救箱物品太少了。」

「天生相克。」

「哈？」

「我和伊萬.布拉金斯基打架的原因。」

「……我又沒問。」

「但你想問的吧。」

亞瑟一愣，又無可反駁：「……這算是哪門子打架理由。」

他的語氣帶有怒意，手上操作消毒棉花的動作依然謹慎：「主要是表面的擦傷，幸好沒有傷到骨頭。那種情況下你還能站起來，還真是挺能忍耐的。」

「好歹以前在軍隊訓練過嘛。」

早已經脫掉外套，此時正坐在亞瑟客廳裡的美國人聳聳肩，英國人馬上用另一隻手按住他：「別亂動。」換來阿爾弗雷德帶著鼻息的笑聲。

不知是否錯覺，美國人身上的傷痕似乎比在警局時顏色變淺了。也許是把塵土都擦乾淨的原因吧，亞瑟挑著眉毛想。

「布拉金斯基那傢伙下手還是挺狠的。」阿爾弗雷德側頭，眼珠跟著亞瑟為他消毒的雙手來回轉。

「對不起。」回想起當時的場景，亞瑟再次愧疚起來，「如果不是我讓你分心……」

「是我自己選擇要分心的。」阿爾弗雷德打斷他，他抬起臉，眼睛直接對上英國人的視線。

「不要道歉。」他加重了語氣，鼻息幾乎撲在亞瑟臉上。

英國人才意識到他們此刻似乎離得太近了，那股灼熱簡直像能傳染給他似的。

他慌張地把兩人的距離拉開半步，然後把棉簽扔進垃圾桶，又從醫藥箱裡拿出消炎藥膏，直接丟到對方身上：「剩下的你自己可以處理吧。」

「哦！」後者爽快接過，自己動起手來。

亞瑟拉開餐桌另一側的凳子坐下，他有不少想問的事，又隱約覺得美國人並不想細說。

他努力尋找話題的切入點：「沒想到瓦修隊長會判定保釋，我以為這類擾亂社會秩序的行為，至少應該關上幾天的。而且伊萬還有利器傷人的情節。」

亞瑟知道自己的話語有偏袒成分，甚至有違職業操守。不管阿爾弗雷德是否受傷，對方是否有利器，參與鬥毆終究是不對的。但既然已經是非工作時間，又出於……朋友的立場，英國警員還是轉移了責備重心。

「那位瑞士警官知道關押不起作用嘛，」美國人終於笑起來，「而且這次是我先動的手，也不算太吃虧。」

「……本田負責保釋也是慣例？」

「對。」毫無懺悔。

美國人的表情太理直氣壯，反倒讓亞瑟愕然。片刻後他才擠出一句：「你們這些慣犯……」

他心中暗暗自責。

到小鎮工作至今，他幾乎被安逸的工作步調和親切的人們給麻痹，而有些忘卻過去在警校曾接受的嚴苛訓練，以及作為警察面對突發狀況該有的姿態。

他的反應不冷靜、不敏捷。他甚至在看到阿爾弗雷德倒地時一陣心慌和腦門發熱，並且沖上去抓住了伊萬——如果不是對方當時的眼神，他也許會掄起拳頭直接揍上去……那樣的自己，大概比後來被壓制在地的那兩人還要狼狽吧。

亞瑟沮喪地垂下頭，細碎的前髮把他的眉毛擋住了些。

阿爾弗雷德的手指輕輕敲著桌面。

「不過以後……應該不會再這樣了。」

低落的英國警員驚詫地抬頭看向美國人，對方臉上依舊是從容表情，他毫不避諱地與亞瑟四目相對，那藍色眼睛裡像鋪滿溫柔。

「我保證。」他說。

過分真誠的話語反倒讓亞瑟緊張起來，那視線灼熱得仿佛能穿透他。他的心臟咚咚咚地劇烈跳動起來。他知道自己已經臉紅了，於是只能局促地把視線移開。

阿爾弗雷德撓撓頭：「那個……我肚子好餓，你這邊有什麼能吃的嗎？」

美國人手裡握著亞瑟洗好的青蘋果，饒有興致地打量著英國人的住處。

這是亞瑟第一次讓阿爾弗雷德走進自己的住處。準確地說，來到小鎮後，這是他第一次邀請外人進入自己的私人領域。

阿爾弗雷德毫不掩飾自己的好奇，他站起身在空間不大的小客廳裡轉悠：「感覺好新鮮！雖然和我住的地方面積一樣，不過佈置不同，就有種進入不同世界的感覺。」他轉過頭，「你介意我參觀你的房間嗎？」

亞瑟自認是邊界感很強的人，就像阿爾弗雷德之前說過的，「總是在防備著什麼似的」。他對陌生人友好，卻總是保持距離。然而今天眼見阿爾弗雷德受傷，他第一時間想到的是如何補救和安撫對方的情緒。

起先他只是覺得這個美國人爽朗熱情，興趣也廣泛，和自己截然不同的性格也讓他產生了興趣。而那之後自己的反應和情緒起伏，顯然已經超越好奇和友好了。

「隨便你吧。」英國人小聲地給出許可。

這真不像我。不應該是這樣的。他默默地想著。

阿爾弗雷德一臉愉快地研究著亞瑟的房間：整潔而簡樸的素色傢俱，小夜燈和書桌，佈置在窗臺和桌角的小盆栽，都顯示出房間主人簡練淡雅的喜好。最顯眼的還是床邊的小書櫃，不同於其他清冷乾淨的配置，那書櫃上的書籍不但厚重，還很復古。

他湊上前仔細打量：「我還是第一次看到別人家裡放這麼厚的書，原來你喜歡這種文學作品啊。英國人都喜歡莎士比亞嗎？」

「……也還好。」

亞瑟的聲音有些悶。他不確定阿爾弗雷德那句話裡是不是帶著評判和調侃的成分。

「我在高中時也讀過他的戲劇。當時班上排演，我有參演重要角色哦。」

「……什麼角色？」如果是羅密歐的話，那就可以乘機調侃一下對方了，亞瑟心想。

「呃，女主角那個被殺掉的表哥？」

亞瑟想像著那個畫面，沒忍住笑了出聲。

美國人挑挑眉毛，似乎還在努力回憶劇情：「也算促成主角感情的重要角色嘛。我印象中主角的名臺詞，好像是那句『茱麗葉，你為什麼是茱麗葉？』」

「是『羅密歐』。那個句式是女主角抒發對男主角情感時說的。」亞瑟迅速糾正，「再說，這哪裡算名臺詞了。」

「是嗎。」阿爾弗雷德不在意地笑笑，「那你介意給我念一段你認可的名臺詞嗎？」

看來美國青年對待他這份喜好的態度頗為正面，語氣也很真誠。

這讓亞瑟覺得難以拒絕。他思考片刻，才低頭嘟囔著：「那你要先保證……不許笑。」

「當然！」美國人眼睛發亮。

英國人從書架上抽出那本睡前讀物，穩穩地抱在手中，翻開花卉書簽夾著的那頁。

「我最喜歡的一段，是這裡。」 他用手摩挲著泛黃的紙張，慢慢朗誦：

「正像那閃電 ／ 在及時開口之前 ／ 便已消逝

親愛的 ／ 晚安吧

這愛情的蓓蕾 ／ 經夏日的和風吹拂

待下次我們見面時 ／ 會變成美麗的花朵

晚安 ／ 晚安！

但願恬靜與安寧 ／ 既降於你心房 ／ 也落在我心中。」

語言和文字醞釀出的詩意讓亞瑟放鬆，他的嗓音比往常更輕。在停下朗讀後，他忍不住輕輕歎息，一抬眼，發現阿爾弗雷德正目不轉睛地看著他。

亞瑟的臉蹭地一下紅了，他局促地抬手把鬢角捋到耳後，企圖能稍微掩飾自己的害羞。

「哇哦……」美國人也發出歎息，「被你這樣一讀，總覺得跟我以前知道的羅密歐茱麗葉不一樣。非常優美。」他由衷地稱讚。

「……謝謝。」亞瑟清了清嗓子。

以往他總覺得自己的諸多喜好都不入流，也就鮮少和人交流。自己欣賞的事物能被人接受甚至稱讚，那確實是頗為美好的體驗。

再加上……稱讚他的人是阿爾弗雷德。

送阿爾弗雷德離開時，門外已是夜色沉沉，涼爽的夜風一陣陣拂過。

在走廊昏暗的夜燈下，阿爾弗雷德濃金色的前髮被風吹起，偶爾拂過他臉上尚且顯眼的傷痕。

亞瑟的臉上仍帶著微熱，他努力讓自己平靜下來，望著美國青年說：「晚安，阿爾弗雷德。」

對方已經把外套重新穿上，藍色的雙眼也回望著他：「晚安，亞瑟。」

「總之，別再惹事生非了。」

「我保證。」高大的青年笑起來。

「好吧，那就真的……晚安。」

「嗯，晚安。」

  
  


直到那身影消失在消防梯口，亞瑟才把門關上。他瘦削的背脊緊貼著門板，仰頭看向客廳頂上空蕩蕩的天花板。

阿爾弗雷德的聲音是那樣隨和。一股溫暖又懷念，似乎還夾雜著悲傷的情緒再次泛起，瞬間淹沒了亞瑟。

晚安，晚安。

也許再說出一千次晚安，也仍帶著戀戀不捨。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

「不管你信不信『天生相克』這種理論，我和伊萬.布拉金斯基就是那種關係。很不走運地，我們還都住在這棟公寓裡。沒有解決方案，只能少接近對方。」

這是阿爾弗雷德向他解釋的「天生相克」理論。

並且還給出「我保證不會再這樣」的承諾。對於這個結果，作為警員的亞瑟很難再有怨言。

然而什麼樣的「天生相克」，會讓無怨無仇的人們見到彼此就劍拔弩張、暴力相向，不惜對方慘痛流血的地步呢。

每次回想起美國人和俄羅斯人那場打架的畫面，亞瑟就會沒來由地心煩意亂，太陽穴隱隱作痛。

他曾經跟馬修提起過這件事，加拿大青年也只是溫柔地勸誡他：不要去思考無法解決的難題。

總之，英國人並不太相信所謂的「天生相克」理論。

直到他也親身感受過一回毫無緣由的「天生相克」為止。

夏日的暑氣逐漸減退，工作軌跡並沒有太多改變。亞瑟一如既往地執行著日常的巡邏任務。

然而這一天，站在他經常光顧的咖啡屋對面，他皺起眉頭。

一輛車身和輪胎都沾滿泥巴的小型貨車此時正停泊在黃色實線內，周圍散落著不同大小的貨物箱，其中幾個甚至蔓延到主幹道的位置。

再明顯不同的違規。

想起阿爾弗雷德之前也在相同地點吃過自己的罰單，英國警員未免納悶，法國人這家店難道是約定俗成的違規集中地嗎。

貨車主人從咖啡屋裡走出來時，亞瑟的手指正在電子傳票機上操作。那位有著拉丁長相的青年站在店門口的臺階上，一臉迷惑。

亞瑟瞄了他一眼，語氣淡漠：「先生，你的貨車妨礙交通了，我正在開罰單。」

「哈？」那人的嗓門不小，他丟下箱子，走上來毫不客氣地拽住亞瑟的制服：「開什麼罰單？！俺的貨車想停哪裡都可以吧！」雖然是疑問句，用的卻是肯定語氣。

對於妨礙自己正當執法的傢伙，亞瑟顯然擺不出好臉色，他把傳票「啪」的一下直接貼上貨車車窗，語氣嘲諷：「就麻煩這位先生配合了。」在掙開對方的手後，他略帶厭惡地拍了拍制服。

對方明顯被亞瑟的動作惹惱：「俺才一陣子沒來鎮上，就來了個這麼神氣活現的警察啊？」他比亞瑟高大些，借著體格優勢俯視著英國人，「瘦巴巴的還挺囂張。」

亞瑟毫不退縮，他仰頭對上拉丁青年那張不愉快的臉，心中慍怒。

「喂喂，安東尼奧！你們別在哥哥我美麗的店門口吵架嘛！」弗朗西斯終於留意到店外的爭吵聲，他小跑出來，正要去拉住被稱為「安東尼奧」的青年。

然而後者並不打算息事寧人，他把手探向亞瑟後腰的裝備袋：「哦，身上帶著槍才那麼囂張啊。」眼底的輕蔑顯而易見，亞瑟心中那股無名火徹底被點燃。

他抬手扣住對方肆無忌憚的手腕——儘管他看上去身形纖細，動作卻相當敏捷——把對方手臂沿著肘關節朝後折起，他的腿直接往對方膝蓋頂去，趁安東尼奧重心不穩，亞瑟的手臂用力往上一推，轉眼就把青年的上身控制住，壓制在小貨車的車蓋上。

棕色皮膚的青年顯然沒料到這個進展，他的臉被迫貼住被太陽烤得滾燙的金屬車蓋。亞瑟固定關節的動作極穩，他動了幾下依舊無法掙開，只能高聲抱怨：「痛痛痛—！喂，這位警察你也太粗暴了吧？！」

「既然你先動手動腳，我沒必要客氣。」亞瑟的語氣冰冷，眼睛裡滿是怒意。

「救人啊，弗朗！」安東尼奧勉強把臉轉向法國人。弗朗西斯無奈地攤開雙手：「啊，小少爺你果然還是展現出小混混本性了。」

「感謝讚美。」亞瑟的手上沒有絲毫鬆動。他心中灼熱的怒意仍在燃燒。

「小少爺，還是放過他吧。」弗朗西斯歎口氣，「那個……雖然這種情況下作介紹不太好，這位在郊區經營農產品的安東尼奧.F.卡里埃多是我店裡的長期供應商。這個西班牙人吧……有申請裝卸貨物的特別許可證。」

亞瑟心中一咯噔，立即鬆開手上力道，後退了兩步。他皺著眉看向法國人，後者再次點頭表示確認。

這可不妙。亞瑟心中暗暗叫苦。

「俺的臉差點被燙熟了！」西班牙人飛快地跳起身，他揮動手掌為臉頰降溫，不快地朝亞瑟喊話：「你這警察怎麼回事？明明就跟你說過俺的貨車想停哪裡都可以的。」

亞瑟自知理虧，臉上有愧疚神色，但語氣仍然很是不忿：「你就不能直接說自己有許可證嗎？」西班牙人的舉動格外能惹起他的怒意，他的耐心在對方面前幾乎喪失殆盡。

「你倒是給俺拿證件的機會啊 ！一上來就直接動粗！」

「分明是你先伸手過來碰我的槍！」

「俺有點好奇嘛！你們這些警察平常不都是只管交通，不帶槍的嗎？除了你們那個瑞士隊長之外。」安東尼奧把貨車玻璃上的罰單撕下來，朝亞瑟扔過來：「總之這東西用不著，拿回去。」

這個混蛋西班牙人！簡直……可惡！還滿口歪理！亞瑟眉間已經皺成一團，弗朗西斯趕緊往兩人中間一站：「一場誤會，一場誤會。小少爺你也差不多該回警局了吧。」

安東尼奧並不領情，他交叉起雙臂：「對哦，你是警局的新人嘛，那俺可以投訴吧？弗朗的電話借用一下哦。」弗朗西斯絕望地低下頭。他只能伸手去推亞瑟，示意他趕緊離開現場。

冷靜，冷靜下來，亞瑟.柯克蘭。英國警員的拳頭重複地攥起，鬆開，又攥起。對方只是個無辜的小鎮居民，是你誤會在先，你該負起責任，要冷靜。他在心裡不停催眠自己。

那個西班牙混球！

距離正常的下班時間已經過去一個小時，馬修和伊莉莎白分別在十五分鐘和半小時前和他道別。而亞瑟只能照程序把西班牙人的投訴歸檔，並縮在辦公桌前填寫解釋報告。

儘管瓦修在得知投訴後沒有對他進行任何處罰，但那道帶著責怪的眼神足夠讓他不好受。

這是近期以來的第二次挫敗。亞瑟不甘心地咬了咬嘴唇。看來自己還是太輕視這份工作了。回到警局後，他心中的怨氣已退去大半，此時開始默默自責起來。

一隻大手在他的桌面敲了敲，亞瑟抬頭，居然是阿爾弗雷德。他啞然。

美國青年放下運動挎包，直接推來一張滾輪座椅，在亞瑟對面坐下：「嗨，亞瑟。」語氣輕鬆。

警局長期對市民開放，他的出現再正當不過。只是恰好遇上英國人心情不佳：「你怎麼會在這裡。」

「嗯？外面沒人，我就直接進來啦。」

「……你怎麼知道我還沒走？」

「路上遇到馬修，他說你應該還在，我順便過來看看。」

看到亞瑟不經意地翻了個白眼，阿爾弗雷德笑了，他的手指輕敲桌面：「聽說你今天和安東尼奧打起來了。」

「並沒有『打』的過程，只是我扣住了他。」亞瑟停下筆，語氣依舊不快，「不過你為什麼會知道？」

「下課剛好路過弗朗西斯的店，他很生動地跟我們描述了過程。連基爾伯特都很吃驚呢。」

「那個臭鬍子……」

「那種衝動的行為，感覺不太像你啊。」

聽到美國人的評價，亞瑟感到洩氣。可以的話他真不希望又被對方知曉自己不冷靜的一面。

前不久他還因為類似事件訓斥過阿爾弗雷德，此刻卻立場對調；他的情況甚至還嚴重些，他終究是名警察。

他和安東尼奧.F.卡里埃多是第一次見面，也就不可能有什麼私人冤仇。然而看到那傢伙的臉和眼神，他心中沒來由地感到排斥，這種排斥在其後直接化成實際的憤怒。

亞瑟並不是脾氣暴躁的人，也沒有熱愛職業到嫉惡如仇的地步。他無從解釋這種怒意的來源。

「天生相克，」片刻沉默之後，亞瑟歎氣，「我有點明白你說的『天生相克』理論了。」

「哈哈，原來是這樣。」阿爾弗雷德笑起來，「你看，這世上就是會有這樣的事吧。」

亞瑟重新拿起筆，繼續未完成的報告。

「不過安東尼奧那傢伙不壞，」阿爾弗雷德坐正身子，用手臂支著臉，眼神落在亞瑟的報告上，「總之你別太在意。」

「我很好。」英國警員的語氣彆扭。

「你還有多久下班？」

「快了……」亞瑟抬了抬眼，突然覺得不太對，「你難道是在等我？」

「對啊。本來是想打電話給你的，不過距離近就乾脆走過來了。再說明天是你難得的輪休，也想問你有沒有打算去郊區走走。」

亞瑟驚訝地放下筆：「你怎麼會知道我的輪休時間？」

阿爾弗雷德指了指警局門口：「那邊的公示牌。你們的工作時間可不是什麼秘密啊，排班和輪休時間都標得清清楚楚。」

亞瑟的心境複雜。他對美國人是頗有好感的，也不排斥和美國人有好交情。但他從以前開始就對濃度太高的交際模式感到不適應，甚至不自在。

美國人和他在這方面顯然沒有共鳴，不如說他們的性格很少有什麼共鳴的地方。

而他卻似乎逐漸被對方的節奏感染，他很難拒絕來自阿爾弗雷德的請求。

「……半個小時以內。如果你確定要等我的話。」

阿爾弗雷德笑起來，他從挎包裡拿出筆和航天學的教材，邊翻動邊說：「回去路上我請你到弗朗西斯店裡吃甜點吧？總之你別繃著臉啦。」

阿爾弗雷德給自己點了蘇打水和肉桂雞肉派，順便幫亞瑟勾上了新品的檸檬塔，英國人沒有異議。

原本坐在隔壁桌的基爾伯特走到吧台前，拍拍亞瑟的肩膀：「我說，安東尼奧是我們的老朋友啦。他不是什麼壞傢伙，亞瑟你對他寬容點嘛。」

堪稱殺風景種子選手，嘗試新甜品的好心情瞬間打折。亞瑟沒好氣地回答：「謝謝你們這些偉大寬容的建議。」今天至少有三個人對他說過類似話語，簡直顯得他像個反派角色似的。

「哈哈，別遷怒嘛，不過是一場誤會。」基爾伯特也不在意，他把手上的物件朝阿爾弗雷德扔去，美國人穩穩接住，是把轎車鑰匙。

前東德人朝他攤開手掌：「我明天要用機車，這個先借你代步吧。」

「我剛好想找你借轎車呢。」美國人也拿出機車鑰匙扔給原主人。

弗朗西斯把他們的餐點端上，適時地插話：「怎麼？約會用嗎？」阿爾弗雷德笑笑，並不作答。

亞瑟的注意力集中在法國人端來的檸檬塔上，他用叉子把那工藝精細的糕點切下一塊送進嘴裡，香甜微酸的口感讓他的眉眼舒展開，心中鬱悶的情緒驅散不少。臭鬍子雖然偶爾八卦煩人，但他的甜品卻有不錯的治癒效果。

阿爾弗雷德用餐巾紙抓起雞肉派直接送進嘴裡，看到亞瑟的表情變化，他湊過來打趣：「看來請這位警察先生吃甜點是正確的選擇。」

「別在非工作時段喊什麼『警察先生』，聽著像在諷刺。」

「我可沒那個意思。」

亞瑟瞪了美國人一眼，那眼神自然沒有什麼殺傷力，尤其是嘴角還蹭著一小塊奶油的情況下。

美國人咧嘴一笑，他抬起右手，弓起食指直接蹭過亞瑟的臉頰，把那有點顯眼的奶油揩了下來。一連串動作太過自然，亞瑟沒來得作出任何反應，美國人已經把那塊奶油放進嘴裡吃掉了。

一股熱流直接湧上英國人僵硬的臉頰，慢慢地形成一層粉紅色，蔓延到耳根。

阿爾弗雷德也發現自己剛才的舉動並不正常，原本放鬆的坐姿緊繃起來。他撓撓頭，似乎想開口說些什麼，終究沒說，只是把頭別向一旁，繼續消滅他的雞肉派。

「咻咻——」弗朗西斯吹了聲口哨，他湊上來把亞瑟的茶重新添滿，輕敲杯緣。亞瑟抬眼看著法國人，對方用力地朝他眨眼，又朝阿爾弗雷德的方向指指，然後雙手比了個心型手勢。

再明顯不過了。即便在情感上遲鈍如亞瑟，也明白弗朗西斯想說什麼。

那是他之前就隱隱察覺到的，一種可能性。

亞瑟臉上的紅暈又加深了，但卻局促地什麼也說不出來。他把頭低下，快速地把剩下的檸檬塔送進嘴裡，前一刻的酸甜滋味已經不如之前吸引人了。

他們一前一後地走在回公寓的路上。

從咖啡屋裡出來開始，亞瑟就單方面地認為他們此刻正處在一種奇怪的尷尬狀態中。他鼓起勇氣先打破沉默：「阿爾弗雷德……你是那種，喜歡照顧同性的人嗎？」

「什麼意思？」美國人放慢了腳步，沒明白英國人話裡的意思。

「就是……剛才在咖啡屋裡，那個、那個動作。」

「啊，」阿爾弗雷德恍然大悟，他抓了抓頭髮，「嚇到你了吧。」

「我……我認為，那似乎是不該發生在兩個成年男性之間的……親密動作。」

亞瑟的表述實在太過彆扭，阿爾弗雷德止不住笑起來：「哈哈，你說話就不能少一些拐彎抹角嗎？」

那笑聲讓英國人不樂意了：「哼……我就喜歡這樣。」

美國人狡黠地揚起嘴角：「哦，我也喜歡你這樣。」留下臉上表情從錯愕過渡到窘迫、再轉變成羞赧的英國人，愣在原地挪不動腳。

夜晚的微風從他們之間吹過。

英國人局促的聲音夾雜著風聲：「如果是我太自以為是的話，你、你可以嘲笑我。你這樣……就好像在追求我似的。」他儘量低著頭，不願意讓對方注意自己漲紅的臉。

美國人歎口氣：「我是在追求你啊。我以為已經表現得夠明顯了。」他的回復太直率，亞瑟一瞬間無言以對。

阿爾弗雷德自顧自地繼續說：「借用基爾伯特的轎車，也是希望能在你輪休的時候，約你去外面走走。」

他往亞瑟的方向又靠近了幾步，身軀的陰影能遮住他頭頂的距離：「……你會覺得反感嗎？」

近到能感受到對方的體溫和鼻息似的，亞瑟沒有抬頭，他的思緒混亂：「我……並不……」

「那就好。」阿爾弗雷德轉身，把兩人的距離重新拉開。瞬間冷卻的空氣讓亞瑟有種失落，他不解地看向前方那高大的背影。

「我可不想讓你覺得難堪，」前方傳來美國青年的聲音，「……明天一大早，我們去西邊的郊區看海吧。」

「唉？」話題轉得突然，亞瑟一時沒有反應過來。

「前幾天你不是說過手機沒有上網功能，沒辦法確定郊區那片海的位置嗎？」

「啊，對……」他不過是在前幾天早上碰面時隨口一提，沒想到阿爾弗雷德還認真記著。

「小鎮的信號確實不好，就算用電腦偶爾也會連不上網站，至於地圖功能——真是爛透了。」阿爾弗雷德繼續解釋。

「所以，如果那是你想去的地方，就讓我帶你去吧。」

亞瑟抬起頭，美國青年雙手插在迷彩褲的口袋裡，筆直地站在公寓路燈下朝他笑。

那笑容在橘色的燈光下像陽光那樣溫暖，讓他止不住眼眶發熱，心臟仿佛也灼燒起來。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

那是種彆扭的、難以形容的氛圍。

往常搭順風車儘管也有緊密的肢體接觸，但在奔馳的機車上畢竟看不見彼此的表情，也很少對話。而身處轎車的密閉空間裡則完全不同。

亞瑟只需要傾斜視線，就能清楚看到駕駛座上阿爾弗雷德的側臉和他的表情變化。

現在不過清晨四點鐘，天空還是深藍色調，他們的車頭燈在暗灰色的公路上形成兩道清晰的光柱。

小鎮人口稀少的特點在他們行駛到郊區時明顯暴露出來，除了借來的這輛轎車之外，此刻路上已經看不到其他交通工具了。

亞瑟的眼睛不時掃一眼阿爾弗雷德。美國人看上去心情愉快，他已經注意到亞瑟那股惴惴不安的視線——英國人每次看他的時候，他的嘴角就會挑高一下。

那姿態實在太從容了，這讓亞瑟未免感到不甘心。

阿爾弗雷德在前一晚向他剖白心意，他雖然沒有直接回應，但那時的氣氛確實讓他動搖了。在感動和惴惴不安中，他答應了阿爾弗雷德提出的邀請——一起到郊區海邊看日出。

那片他剛到達小鎮那天因為睡著而錯過的海，在生活步入正軌後也遲遲沒有找到機會親眼一看的海。

他的內心既有憧憬，也有著慌張。就這樣和明確表示在追求自己的同性一起來陌生的郊區，這實在不是什麼高明的舉措。仿佛、仿佛就是默認接受對方的追求似的。

亞瑟內心很清楚自己對阿爾弗雷德的好感，還有好奇。

美國青年身上有太多讓他迷戀、甚至迷惑的地方了。儘管這個人偶爾有些吵，有些強硬，有些喜歡自作主張，還曾經使用暴力……然而從第一天相遇開始，站在自己身前的可靠背影，帶些狡黠的問候，每次見面和交談的樂趣，掠過臉頰的溫暖手掌，還有凝視自己的專注眼神——那雙注視著他的藍色眼睛，清澈又熱情的光芒如常綻放，從未改變。

此刻這個人放慢車速、側頭朝向他的詢問眼神依然如此：「我能打開電臺嗎？」

「……當然。」內心思緒紛飛，但亞瑟依舊強作鎮定。

美國人笑起來，他扭開電臺開關，把車速又加快了些。

亞瑟的視線投向窗外，兩邊的風景迅速地從他眼前掠過。電臺點播的歌曲很是熟悉，他一時想不起歌名和歌詞，但忍不住輕聲哼起那調子。

「原來你也聽過這首歌啊。」阿爾弗雷德單手拆開一根能量棒送進嘴裡，「你哼歌的聲音真好聽。」

美國人總是這樣，能把讓人害羞的讚美直接說出口。亞瑟心中既羞澀也甜蜜，但又生怕情緒流露太多，仍然刻意繃著嘴唇，耳根卻止不住泛起粉紅。

阿爾弗雷德斜眼瞥著他，又是揚起嘴角一笑。電臺裡那首歌再次迴圈到副歌部分，他興致大發地唱出聲來，只可惜一開口便是跑調。

英國人終於無法維持不動聲色了，他撲哧一聲笑出來：「……我的天，阿爾弗雷德你……」他伸手捂住嘴巴，以免顯得太過失態。

「喂喂喂，笑成那樣太沒禮貌了吧！」美國青年難得紅了臉，他大聲抗議著，騰出一隻手揉過英國人毛茸茸的頭髮。

耳朵被對方手指蹭過時亞瑟一愣，連帶作出這舉動的阿爾弗雷德也是一僵，他把手放回方向盤上：「啊……抱歉。」

「……不會。」

在這密閉的空間裡，電臺的音樂勉強中和著他們的短暫尷尬。

亞瑟再次把頭扭向窗外，他的視線不再追隨窗外持續變化的景致，而是停留在車窗玻璃上。那上面阿爾弗雷德的倒影清晰可見。

那是和他想像中極其相似的景致：在未亮的天色中，安靜又乖巧的海。

他們的車停在堤岸上。在補充過水分和少量食物後，他們脫下鞋子，一前一後踏上那成片的淺色細沙。

天空開始泛起些青白色，周圍的風景輪廓變得清晰，連阿爾弗雷德的背影也是。

亞瑟跟著美國人的腳步，慢慢朝海水的方向走去。隨著天色變亮，海水的藍綠色澤顯現出來。他抬起視線望向遠方，遙遠的海平線綿延伸展，幾乎和天空的顏色融在一起，難以分離。

小小的浪花卷起沒過亞瑟的腳底，海風拂過帶來陣陣清涼，海洋特有的一絲鹹味也讓人感到安心。他原先紛擾的情緒安定不少。

這裡真美。亞瑟暗自感動著，禁不住朝前方的美國人投去感激的眼神。

阿爾弗雷德恰巧在這時停下腳步，他轉身問英國人：「亞瑟，除了這片海，你還有其他想去的地方嗎？」

這算得上是個莫名其妙的問題。亞瑟搖頭：「暫時沒有。」

「呃……不對，不是這個意思。」阿爾弗雷德撓撓頭。

他朝亞瑟靠近，留下不到一步的距離。儘管天色仍不明亮，但足以讓亞瑟看清美國人臉上難得夾雜緊張的神情。

阿爾弗雷德的語速比剛才更緩慢、更認真：「應該這麼說……我想帶你到世界上任何你想去的地方。如果我這樣保證的話，你願意跟我一起走嗎？」他說這話時，眼睛彷佛他身後那片溫柔的大海，平靜的光芒下包裹著飽滿力量。

亞瑟只覺呼吸幾乎停止。

「我喜歡你，」美國人朝他又靠近半步，並伸出手掌，「我想和你在一起。」

亞瑟不知道從對方話音落下、到他把手放進那人的掌心裡，這之間到底過去了多長的時間。

他只知道阿爾弗雷德在碰到他的手的那一刻，表情放鬆地笑了起來，那雙眼睛裡綻放的光芒如星辰閃爍，又似灼熱陽光。

朝霞為原本幽深的海面染上漸變的橘紅色，浪花翻騰的聲響環繞著他們，有微風一陣陣拂過他們的頭髮和衣角。

阿爾弗雷德厚實有力的手掌握住亞瑟蒼白的手指掌心，然後一點點包裹起來。那溫暖隔著掌心傳來，逐漸擴散並包圍住他，真切無比。

美國人湊過來，他的嘴唇先是落在英國人的眼瞼、鼻尖，然後移到唇瓣上，就只是輕柔地碰觸，緩慢碾過。那溫度和觸感讓亞瑟的心幾乎顫抖起來。

在朝陽和海洋的包圍下，他們閉著眼睛，小心翼翼地擁吻。許久後才分開雙唇。

亞瑟啞著嗓子開口，聲音震顫：「我對海洋總有種複雜的情緒，雖然不喜歡水，甚至不會游泳……」

「唉……？」

亞瑟的臉紅了些，費力地繞回重點：「但總是忍不住、想親近海洋。所以……我很感謝你能帶我來。」

美國人讀懂了英國人的迂回婉轉，他張開雙臂抱住比自己纖瘦一大圈的青年：「我才要感謝你，願意回應我這份感情。」

那懷抱充滿力度，亞瑟無法、也不願意掙脫。

他把臉埋進美國人的肩膀：「這種事情，明明是相互的吧……笨蛋。」

「笨點也沒關係。」

「……哼。」

美國人側過臉蹭著亞瑟的頭髮：「就算你不會游泳也沒關係，我可是游泳好手！如果你哪天不幸溺水的話，我會來救你的。」

「你這是詛咒別人溺水啊。」英國人小聲地抗議。

阿爾弗雷德鬆開懷抱，他用雙手捧起亞瑟白皙的臉頰，低頭凝視著英國人：「不管是什麼情況，讓我來救你，我來成為你的英雄。無論是海洋，還是其他什麼地方，我都會努力帶你去的。」

亞瑟目不轉睛地回望著對方，他的眼眶滾燙，眉毛皺成一團。現在的表情大概相當窘迫吧，他吸著鼻子，內心糾結。

阿爾弗雷德再次親吻他的額頭：「只要是有你在的風景，就很好。」那話語像帶著溫度的磁鐵一樣，緊緊熨貼在亞瑟的胸腔，把他的不安一寸寸地碾平。

阿爾弗雷德，阿爾弗雷德。

亞瑟的內心像潮汐湧來般漲滿，他不得不緊緊地抿著嘴唇，害怕一開口就情緒決堤，他會忍不住落下眼淚。

在回程的路上，電臺再次播放他們來程時聽的那首歌。

亞瑟嘲笑了小鎮電臺的缺乏新意，阿爾弗雷德則毫不在意，仍然熱情地跟唱並執著地跑了調。亞瑟再次揚起嘴角笑了。

早晨的陽光撒滿郊區，天空是澄清的藍。公路上終於有了其他車輛的蹤影，城鎮開始喧鬧起來。

亞瑟此刻的心情清澈得不可思議。那是他少有的情緒，沒有不安，沒有懷疑，沒有防備，就只是很放鬆地坐在阿爾弗雷德身旁。

電臺裡那首歌演奏到副歌部分，薩克斯管的聲響悠悠地回蕩在車廂裡。歌詞隨著熟悉的曲調逐漸在他的腦海裡浮現，英國人於是低聲跟唱：

「在那方 有蒼鷹在峻嶺上呼嘯

它將我們帶至那方 我們所屬之地

遠離我們所知的世界

在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」


	11. Chapter 11

11.

亞瑟已經在咖啡屋門口駐足許久。

他應阿爾弗雷德的邀請，在工作結束後到弗朗西斯的店裡見面，這被英國人歸類為「正常情侶的約會」，再正常不過的行為——然而此刻玻璃門另一邊聚集著太多熟人的面孔，這讓他卻步。

愛沙尼亞青年終於完成了懸掛式液晶螢幕的安裝工程，他和在一旁幫忙的阿爾弗雷德擊了個掌，圍觀著的基爾伯特等人則紛紛鼓起掌來。

弗朗斯西手撫胸口朝他的顧客們抒情地演說，亞瑟猜他應該是在宣講他那「給顧客最好的食物，最佳的放鬆場所」一類的服務宗旨。法國人在投入方面總是頗為捨得，亞瑟懷疑這家咖啡屋一直處在虧本經營狀態。

愛德華從店裡走出來，看見呆站在門口的亞瑟，他禮貌地點頭打招呼：「晚上好，警察先生。你可算來了，阿爾弗雷德一直在等你哦。」那笑容裡似乎別有深意，亞瑟遲疑地點頭，終於邁開腳步走進店裡。

「晚上好。」

他的音量比平常大些，儘量姿態自然地朝那些熟面孔開口。

原本還在熱烈討論新液晶螢幕的人們瞬間停下舉動，視線齊刷刷地聚集到英國人身上。

那種心慌的感覺又加強了。亞瑟望向人群中的阿爾弗雷德，美國人只是歪著嘴角笑，沒有給他任何示意。

英國人覺得更納悶了，法國人那一臉奸詐的笑容和其他人的但笑不語讓他皺起眉頭：「你們這是怎麼回事……我身上有什麼不對嗎？」

「祝福你們啊，亞瑟！」基爾伯特率先打破這股沉悶空氣，走過來用力地攬住他的肩膀。

亞瑟還沒作出反應，阿爾弗雷德已經起身，非常不客氣地把前東德人的手挪開，並引來後者的大笑：「嘖嘖，你小子啊。」

亞瑟終於醒悟過來是怎麼回事。他轉頭瞪著從身後摟住自己的始作俑者，美國人立刻望向天花板裝傻。

其他人哄笑起來。亞瑟的臉全漲紅了。

弗朗西斯拿出餐巾紙擦拭眼角，假裝傷心：「警局的一枝花被這個美國佬摘下了，哥哥我覺得好傷感哦。」

「誰是一枝花啊？！摘什麼摘！」亞瑟跺著腳要去揪法國人的衣領，被對方靈巧地閃躲過去了。

這傢伙真能躲，亞瑟氣呼呼地瞪著眼睛。

「確實沒見過這麼兇暴的一枝花。」坐在靠牆位置的安東尼奧冷不丁來了句。

亞瑟把憤怒轉向西班牙人，他伸手朝對方比出了中指，安東尼奧斜著眼「嘖」了一聲，依舊一臉挑釁。

「好啦，好啦。」這時阿爾弗雷德已經從亞瑟身後伸手，把英國人比著粗魯手勢的手按下，握住。亞瑟因生氣而泛紅的臉再次被羞澀覆蓋。

「唉，本來還想繼續嘲笑你們的。」弗朗西斯給亞瑟端上紅茶，「看到你們這麼粘膩，哥哥好不甘心哦！」

「最後一句才是真心話吧。」亞瑟沒好氣地接過杯子，在吧台前用力坐下。

「我們可是真誠地祝福哦！還以為這小子為什麼找我借轎車呢，原來是要帶心上人去看海，夠浪漫啊。」

「阿爾弗雷德那小子，手機的待機畫面已經換成你的照片了，你們真是太噁心了。」安東尼奧擺出一副「饒了我吧」的表情。

「什麼照片？」亞瑟很是驚訝，他斜眼看向阿爾弗雷德，伸手指去戳他的手臂。

「痛痛痛，饒了我吧。」美國人假裝吃痛地交出手機。

亞瑟接過證據一看，螢幕上並沒有什麼驚世駭俗的奇特照片，只是一張他閉著眼睛的特寫。照片的背景是明暗不定的朝霞和郊區的那片海。畫面看起來很乾淨，也很平靜。

亞瑟難免感到意外。一看那畫面就知道是他們一起到海邊那天被拍下的。然而他並沒有關於被拍攝的印象。

和阿爾弗雷德……接吻之後，他們又在沙灘上牽著手走了一會兒，再之後便在沙灘上休息。他坐在濕潤的沙粒上，任由沙子裹著鹹海水粘在身上，也不覺得嫌惡。

朝陽尚未徹底升起，他抱著膝蓋，閉上眼睛感受海風的氣息。然後那個時候，坐在他身邊的阿爾弗雷德俯下身又親了他一次，並在他睜開眼睛後笑得一臉無害。

所以是在閉眼的時候被偷拍的嗎，還拿來當待機畫面……亞瑟心裡一甜，又因為這種事被其他人知道而感到羞惱。這個總是不按常理出牌的美國人啊，浪漫得讓他無奈。

「因為照片很漂亮啊。」阿爾弗雷德低聲在他耳邊說。亞瑟只能投降，他低下頭，把徹底漲紅的臉埋進美國人的肩膀裡。

周圍的人們再次哄笑起來，夾雜著交談聲和鼓掌聲。隔著美國人的胸腔，亞瑟聽到了有力的心跳聲和愉快的笑聲。

他覺得這大概是他這一生經歷過的最羞恥、卻又溢滿甜蜜的經歷了。

八卦的熱情來得也快，走得也快。在其他人的小聲交談中，基爾伯特的聲音格外響亮：「喂，弗朗！從剛才開始就一直在放這種節目，這是要製造什麼氣氛啊？」

亞瑟去看上方的新螢幕，不知從幾時開始播放戰爭的記錄片。對於咖啡屋來說，這確實不是什麼好選擇。

螢幕上正展現著不知什麼區域的地圖，解說詞提到這是太平洋海域的島嶼照片，卻沒有提及具體的名稱。實在太過含糊。

在場的人明顯對這種題材不感興趣，他們開始催促店主換台。基爾伯特手握遙控，倒是頗有興致：「這部紀錄片的畫面還挺好看，不過到底在描述什麼地方的戰爭啊？」

「福克蘭群島，西班牙語的名稱是馬爾維納斯群島，英國曾經因為島嶼的爭端和阿根廷打過海戰。」亞瑟凝視著島嶼的輪廓，不假思索地回答。

話一出口他便愣住了。其他人，包括阿爾弗雷德，都向他投來驚訝的目光。

安東尼奧放下無端的敵意，好奇地湊過來：「你不是警校出身嗎，難道業餘愛好是鑽研歷史？連西班牙語都知道？」

「並不是……」亞瑟遲疑地回答，他那番話幾乎是脫口而出，根本沒有經過思考。

他的本職工作是警察，業餘則熱衷文學作品和園藝，書櫃裡關於歷史的書籍可謂少之又少。

到底怎麼回事……英國人局促地握緊了手中的茶杯，額角沁出些汗來。

「而這張地圖，便是福克蘭群島的地圖，它的西班牙名稱是馬爾維納斯群島……」電視裡傳出旁白，底下還備註了對應的名稱。

「你看。」阿爾弗雷德碰了碰亞瑟的肩膀。

「這部紀錄片好像是重播呢。」基爾伯特交叉起雙臂，轉頭問亞瑟，「你以前就看過了吧？」

「啊……嗯。」亞瑟猶豫了幾秒，終於還是點點頭。警局的午休間隙偶爾會放映些戰爭和武器相關的影片，也許是什麼時候看過就順便記住了吧。

走出咖啡屋一段距離，在確認視線裡已經沒有熟人的身影後，亞瑟抬起手臂拱向阿爾弗雷德的腹部——肌肉的手感略為堅硬——他只好忿忿地收回手臂：「至於讓那麼多人知道嗎。」他也說不清到底是害羞多些還是鬱悶多些，總而言之就是想抱怨。

阿爾弗雷德任由亞瑟拱他，也不抵抗：「一個沒留意就說出來了。」

「我看你才不是沒留意……」

「哈哈，被識破了。」

阿爾弗雷德拉起亞瑟還在不安分地抗議的手：「因為我覺得很幸運啊，我喜歡的人也喜歡我，我們可以光明正大地走在一起，不把這種幸運說出來，不覺得太浪費了嗎？」美國人又開始用英國人難以抵抗的眼神凝視他。

亞瑟的聲音弱下去：「哪有什麼浪費的……」

美國人嘿嘿地笑起來，他放下亞瑟的手，大步往前邁出兩步，然後轉身，朝亞瑟張開雙臂。

「這是要幹嘛？」

「擁抱啊。我在大家面前表現得那麼自持穩重，你總得給我充個電吧。」說得理直氣壯。

你哪裡有穩重自持的樣子，亞瑟在心裡暗暗反駁，卻已經放棄糾結。他抬腳朝前邁出幾步，直接紮進美國人懷裡。

大男孩的下巴依偎著他的頭頂：「我覺得自己又充滿能量了。」

「……我也是。」英國人悶悶的聲音從美國人懷裡傳出，如期換來對方愉快的笑聲。

阿爾弗雷德的擁抱太有感染力，亞瑟被那股朝氣蓬勃緊緊裹住，根本說不出任何尖銳的言辭。況且他知道那些細碎言辭對心胸寬廣的美國人來說，從來沒有多少威力。

「其實，我也有想問你的事情，」阿爾弗雷德的語氣似乎帶著猶豫，「你喜歡我什麼地方？」

「……我以為美國人不在意這個的。」亞瑟努努嘴，有回避話題的嫌疑。

「你對美國人到底有什麼偏見啊。你知道我很在意的。」

我確實知道，因為我也是如此。亞瑟垂下眼睛，醞釀了片刻才回答：「……和你在一起，我感到很安心。」

「這是我最想聽到的答案了。」美國人松了口氣，如釋重負。

那我呢……你又為什麼會選擇這麼平凡的我呢。亞瑟的臉仍舊埋在美國人的懷裡。我們認識的時間還那麼短，我有什麼值得你喜歡的呢。這樣的想法在他心中盤旋，同時又有一陣畏縮在與之抗衡。

亞瑟並不想立刻知道這道問題的答案。

如果那不是他所期待的答覆，那該怎麼辦。

他輕移腳步離開美國人的擁抱，低著頭不願直視對方。他甚至厭煩起這樣的自己了。

下一刻，他就被阿爾弗雷德拉進了路口側面的小巷。

美國人把他輕按在牆上，仗著身高和體格優勢，用雙臂在他和牆壁之間架出半封閉的空間：「這裡離咖啡屋和公寓都挺遠的，嗯，最佳地點……讓我在這裡親你吧。」那表情頗有不容拒絕的含義。

亞瑟不清楚對方是因為看穿自己的心思，還是其他原因而有這樣的舉動。他目不轉睛地回望著那認真的眼神，然後咬了咬嘴唇，伸手摘下青年的眼鏡。

那天空般的蔚藍落進他的眼底，視線在空氣裡仿佛帶著磁力和粘度，他們的嘴唇湊近彼此。阿爾弗雷德熾熱的舌頭撬開了亞瑟單薄的嘴唇，有力地卷過他的口腔內部和牙齒，挑起他的舌頭交纏起來，又深情又帶侵略性。

那熱度讓亞瑟的體溫也升高了些，他的呼吸變得急促，並且忍不住呻吟出聲。溫暖的懷抱和親吻覆蓋著他，巨大的幸福和愛情包裹住他，但他的腦海卻仍殘留著那些慣常的負面思考。這種矛盾的心境讓他感到莫名的委屈，眼眶隱隱發熱。

「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯……我喜歡你。」他在喘息的間隙裡低聲說，幾乎帶著哭腔。

「嗯，我感受到了。」對方笑著再次含住他的嘴唇。

我有什麼地方讓你願意忽略性別和年齡，毫不在意其他人的眼光，勇敢而無畏地喜歡著呢。

如果更真實的我讓你感到失望的話，該怎麼辦。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

「啊，我不該走防火樓梯上來的。」

亞瑟早就放棄去計算阿爾弗雷德到訪的次數了，而對於美國人這種莫名其妙的開場白，他也逐漸學會平靜對待：「什麼意思？」

「我應該在房間窗外焊一截梯子，順著梯子爬上來，然後說『茱麗葉，你為什麼是茱麗……』」他的話還沒說完，亞瑟已經把剛從陽臺收回來的毛巾直接糊到他臉上。

「別生氣嘛。來，這是費里西送的伴手禮。」美國人左手接住毛巾，右手遞過來意大利餐廳的點心盒。

「他又在嘗試製作新的餐點？」亞瑟打開盒蓋，是兩塊製作精美的提拉米蘇。

「說是祝賀我們在一起的禮物。」阿爾弗雷德把毛巾疊好放回亞瑟手上，「提拉米蘇——『留下來，或者帶我走』。」他故意拉長聲音。

「又……胡說八道。」英國人擰起眉頭，耳根隱約發燙，「快進來吧。」

自從正式走在一起，阿爾弗雷德理所當然地成了亞瑟住處的常客，他們共處的時間幾何級地上升。沙發上增加的靠墊，餐桌上特地添置的水杯，終於派上用場的備用拖鞋，都是阿爾弗雷德滲透進他生活軌跡裡的證明。

無論是過去，或是剛搬進小鎮那段時間，亞瑟都是習慣獨處的；沒有外人的私人空間讓他感到安全。

而現在，在這算不上寬敞的區域裡，不定期地多出了像阿爾弗雷德這樣存在感強烈的傢伙，而他們卻可以自然而然地呆在彼此身旁，一起用餐、做家務，有時候各自看書。那是一種很放鬆的狀態，比獨處時更讓他覺得安心。這是亞瑟以往無法想像的處境。

本性內斂的英國人還不曾對阿爾弗雷德吐露自己這種心情。他還有許多沒計劃好的事情，比如對方再不提出邀請，他該怎麼開口表明想去對方公寓看看的想法，或者該怎麼把自己住處的備份鑰匙交出去。

而在這之前，出於一貫的責任心，他認為當務之急是找機會向公寓管理人的本田報備現狀。

「和我預料中的一樣呢。」

「咦？」

結束早操活動的本田直起腰來，那動作在亞瑟看來像極上年紀的老頭。日本人說：「如果需要備用鑰匙的話，我這邊就有。」意味深長的目光落在英國人身上。

「啊……我可以自己準備。」

本田看上去像保守的東方人，對同性的他們在一起這件事卻表現得雲淡風輕。這反倒顯得亞瑟先前的心理建設很多餘。

「亞瑟先生自己可能沒有注意到吧，」本田用毛巾擦了擦頭上的汗，「自從您和阿爾弗雷德在一起之後，比剛來的時候開朗多了。」

「……是這樣嗎。」亞瑟不好意思地捏住衣角，到底是本田的觀察太敏銳，還是自己的變化真的那樣明顯，他作為當事人確實說不清楚。然而他無法否認自己不僅被阿爾弗雷德吸引，也一直在被對方的性格感染這些事實。畢竟那傢伙……是那樣的特別。他不自覺地抿著嘴角笑了。

「作為兩位的友人，我感到很高興。衷心地祝福你們。」日本人凝視著他，黑色瞳孔裡滿是真誠。亞瑟害羞地點點頭。他依舊不太擅長應對這位東方人，但能完整感受到對方話語裡的善意。

至於這次談話的內容，亞瑟並沒有特地向阿爾弗雷德轉述。

在他把公寓鑰匙悄悄放進阿爾弗雷德外套、並在幾秒後立即被對方發現後，美國大男孩直接給了他一個有力的擁抱：「看來你已經跟本田談過了吧。」把亞瑟謹小慎微的作風猜了個透徹。

也許他的改變確實太過明顯。

亞瑟想起前陣子兩人一起去葡萄牙人的熟食店的情景，美國人照舊挑挑揀揀抱了一大堆食物在懷裡，那位溫柔的葡萄牙店主則把火腿和芝士的試吃拼盤遞到他面前，隨他挑選。

那時候高大的美國青年故意擠到他身邊來，「啊」地一聲張開嘴巴，邊朝他眨眼。

亞瑟不好意思地抬眼瞥向店主，對方只是笑眯眯地看著他們。英國人也就放棄掩飾了，他撇撇嘴，叉起一塊火腿放進美國人嘴裡。

「這火腿好吃，我們再買一包吧。」肉食系的美國人在咀嚼和吞咽後快速給出評價。

店主親切地從貨架上取下對應的商品遞給亞瑟，亞瑟的臉一紅，接過火腿放進購物籃，低聲說：「讓你見笑了。」

葡萄牙人突然伸出手揉了揉英國人的頭髮：「我從前就覺得你們很合適。」

亞瑟驚訝于對方突如其來的親昵——他們確實關係不錯，但似乎還沒有熟悉到那個地步……然而他對這親昵並不感到陌生，也不討厭。

阿爾弗雷德則一臉得意，他把食物一股腦倒進亞瑟的購物籃裡，飛快攬過籃子，然後特地拉起亞瑟的手：「這是當然的！」那聲音在並不寬敞的店鋪裡格外響亮。

他們的關係不僅在生活層面的朋友間流傳。這個小鎮的信息傳播速度之驚人，在阿爾弗雷德騎機車順路送他到警局時，亞瑟就已經充分感受到了。

他們在路上碰到慣常早到的馬修，溫和的加拿大人對他們的事毫不驚詫，只是忠告阿爾弗雷德：「既然要用機車接送亞瑟先生，就麻煩你今後嚴格遵守交通規則，小心駕駛。」

「我一直都是奉公守法的好公民啊。」美國人摘下頭盔，笑得燦爛。

「有違規停泊和打架滋事的前科，能算是守法公民嗎？」加拿大人斜眼看美國人。

「兄弟，你可是曾經給我那些違規行為打過掩護的，也算瀆職了吧？」語氣開始帶上挑釁。

「……我要去工作了。」亞瑟忍不住打斷兩位北美籍青年一來一回的鬥嘴，效果良好，兩位人高馬大的青年立即乖乖閉嘴。

亞瑟朝阿爾弗雷德使眼色，美國人於是重新發動引擎準備離開。馬修歎了口氣：「……總之，亞瑟先生覺得幸福就好。」他轉向亞瑟，笑容是一貫的溫柔。

至於亞瑟唯一的女性同事伊莉莎白，則對他和阿爾弗雷德這份戀情表示強烈的支持，還特地在午休時間為他做了一番充足的動員和打氣：「不要被世人的眼光制約，如果遇到什麼歧視，我會站出來捍衛你們的權利！」

那激動的神情讓亞瑟哭笑不得。這座小鎮的「世人」豈止沒有施加制約，簡直寬容得讓人驚詫——當然，他也為此覺得感激。

這是多麼難得的幸運啊。

回想著這段日子以來周圍人們的反應，亞瑟忍不住又抿著嘴角笑了。他捧起茶杯啜飲幾口，拿起書重新斜靠回沙發上。

阿爾弗雷德的幾本書則佔據了沙發的另一小半區域。然而大約十分鐘以前，坐在地板上背靠沙發的大學生就中止了作業進度。

又過了一分鐘、兩分鐘。

英國人終於忍無可忍地從書中抬頭，對正後仰著頭打量他的阿爾弗雷德瞪起眼睛：「你那個姿勢不累嗎？到底在看什麼？」

兩人眼神一接觸，阿爾弗雷德就笑：「看你啊。」

「哼，」亞瑟已經沒那麼容易被美國人的直率撩撥到，他挑了挑眉毛，「我有什麼好看的。」

「有啊。」美國人翻過身，靈活地轉起手上的筆，開始煞有其事地描述：

「你看書的樣子好看。」

「如果是悲傷的情節，你會下意識地咬嘴唇。看到有趣的情節呢，就會微笑。」

「看到好玩的情節還會小聲笑出來，笑起來頭髮一顫一顫的，眉毛也不皺在一起了，特別好看。」

這個總是能挑戰人害羞極限的美國人……亞瑟無言以對，只好把羞紅的臉埋進書裡。阿爾弗雷德故意伸手來摸他的頭髮：「哇，不至於害羞成這樣吧，亞瑟？」

「閉嘴，笨蛋。」

「嘿嘿。」阿爾弗雷德不再逗弄亞瑟，他把茶几上的咖啡端起來喝掉，然後從地板上站起來，「我還有模型要做，現在準備回去啦。」

亞瑟臉上的溫度已經褪去一些，他也從沙發上站起來：「我也一起下樓。正好要去超商買些水果。」

「青蘋果？」美國人眨眨眼。

「總是吃那個也會厭煩的吧。」亞瑟失笑，伸手捏了美國人的臉。

「那我陪你走到門口，正好去車庫拿做模型的工具。」

阿爾弗雷德打開車庫鐵門，正打算往裡走，一側頭見亞瑟正托著下巴好奇地朝裡探頭，他直接開口：「你要進來看看嗎？」

「唉……可以嗎？」

「當然！這裡本來就是公共空間啊。」

亞瑟松了口氣，跟隨美國人的腳步走進密閉的空間裡。

車庫的面積不大，角落設置了簡單的防火設備，空氣不太流通，還彌漫著揮發不徹底的柴油氣味。一半空間被阿爾弗雷德那輛黑色機車佔據，另一半則豎著兩排陳列櫃。其中一排擺放機車零件，另一排因為白熾燈照射不到，一開始看不太清，等走近後亞瑟才發現那上面擺著不少收藏品，既有陶瓷製品，也有銅制裝飾品。

「我還以為這裡就是單純的車庫。」

「算是車庫和收藏室吧。大部分是本田的古董藏品，還有部分是基爾伯特的。」阿爾弗雷德簡單介紹。他走到後排陳列架前，抄起一把長條狀物件回到燈光下：「不過這一件是我的哦。」

那是把看起來略陳舊的西洋燧發火槍，並不髒，仔細觀察能看見槍身上刻著一道深深的劃痕。

「這種古老的槍支連裝填子彈都很麻煩，」阿爾弗雷德隨手摘下眼鏡掛到T恤前沿，然後把那燧發火槍架上肩膀，他的頭顱歪向一側，「連命中率都很低呢。」

看著美國青年抬起手臂，側著頭眯起眼擺出瞄準的姿勢，亞瑟的肩膀止不住開始發抖。

眼前是遠的近的暗的暮色，雨點粗大如同冰塊，砸得他渾身上下只感到潮濕和冷。

金髮藍眼的少年站在荒野裡，他雙手托舉著燧發火槍，正側著頭進行瞄準射擊的動作。少年的嘴巴一張一合，大雨滂沱中他聽不清少年的言語，只覺得那藍色眼睛裡的憐憫像蛛網一般捆住他。他是那網上的獵物，喉嚨被絲線纏住近乎窒息。

一道閃電劃破烏雲，照亮周圍成群身著深藍色衣服的士兵。他無法從身下的泥濘裡站起，只能掙扎著抬起頭，有星星的旗幟緩緩地從他眼前飄過。

少年的嗓音在他耳邊低低地響起：「再見吧——再見——」

他的心臟咚咚咚咚地跳動著，太陽穴劇烈地抽痛。他全身發抖，只能啞著嗓子呼喊：「不——！」

「亞瑟？亞瑟！」

阿爾弗雷德用力晃動英國人的肩膀，亞瑟猛地回過神來，一時說不出話來。

他的視線掃過周圍，依舊是那開著白熾燈、略顯狹窄的車庫，阿爾弗雷德的黑色機車就停在自己身旁，右側是不太協調的陳列櫃。他抬手揉揉眼睛，才發現自己不知何時跪坐在了地板上，褲子蹭上了幾處機油漬。

阿爾弗雷德早把那燧發火槍丟到一旁，此刻正蹲在他面前，雙手用力握著他的肩膀，他臉上寫滿擔憂：「亞瑟，你還好嗎？」

亞瑟徹底反應過來了：「啊……我好像有點走神。」

剛才那畫面，是什麼情況……他用力揉著腦門，美國人順勢輕撫他的肩膀。就這樣持續了幾分鐘，凝聚在他太陽穴的那股疼痛才逐漸消退。

待呼吸平緩下來，亞瑟蒼白的臉上才恢復了些生動：「大概是偏頭痛……已經不是第一次了。」

「剛才真嚇了我一跳。我還在想萬一是急性貧血該怎麼處理。」美國人明顯松了口氣。

他扶著亞瑟從地上站起來，憐惜地撫摸著英國人的臉頰：「本田偶爾也會犯頭痛，要不要找他問問需要哪類藥物？」

「……好。」亞瑟遲疑地回答。他難過地拽住上衣領口，然後把身軀往阿爾弗雷德身上傾過去，迎來對方毫不遲疑的擁抱。

英國人蜷在美國人的懷裡，緩緩地、無力地低下了頭。

水珠劃過花瓣，落入泥土。他用噴壺一株株地給玫瑰灑水。

夏季的暑氣逐漸消退，空氣濕度明顯下降，也讓玫瑰花苞長得越來越快，估計再過幾天這些玫瑰就會陸續盛開。

注視著自己仔細打理的成果一點點綻放，亞瑟微笑起來。差不多該請阿爾弗雷德來看看了，他心裡暗暗計畫。

「亞瑟先生，您的偏頭痛好些了嗎？」在結束天臺的循例檢查工作後，本田朝英國人走來。

「已經沒事了。謝謝你的藥，本田。」亞瑟站起身來，掃掃園藝圍裙上沾著的泥土，略為不好意思地朝管理人道謝。

「您沒事就好了。」

亞瑟先前出現的偏頭痛似乎只是炎熱夏季的短暫症狀。本田給他的止痛藥相當有效，大概吃了三四天，他的偏頭痛就不再發作，連睡眠品質也改善不少。

與此同時，他的年輕戀人則顯出罕有的過度照顧。阿爾弗雷德在那之後除了監督亞瑟吃藥，還軟硬兼施地讓他吃了三個星期的營養補劑。

直到前兩天亞瑟終於忍無可忍，特地花費一個休假親自下廚，並製造出數量驚人的司康來宣示自己的旺盛精力，美國人才在那些名為「犒勞」實際更像「報復」的黑炭料理和點心攻擊下作罷。

這件事自然沒能逃過小鎮居民的耳目，從此那些注視英國警察的視線裡又注入了更多的親切感和憐憫成分。

為此亞瑟還向阿爾弗雷德小小地抗議過，當然也很快就被對方的笑容和親吻擊敗。

「這下阿爾弗雷德和警局的各位都能放心了。」本田微笑著俯下身，「這些玫瑰似乎很快就會盛開呢。您真的很用心在照料它們。」

「謝謝你把這個地方借給我。」亞瑟語氣真誠。

日本人專注地凝視著花圃裡的植物，然後把視線緩緩轉移到亞瑟身上：「看著這些生命的變化，就會感到時間過得真快呐。您曾對此感到疑惑嗎？」

他的笑容逐漸收斂，那黑色眼睛深邃如同一汪潭水，亞瑟幾乎被東方人那股氣勢鎮住，一時不知該如何作答。

日本人突然回過神，他用力搖搖頭，低聲留下一句「失禮了」便快步離開天臺。

英國人蹲在原地，暮色下空蕩蕩的天臺中，他形單影隻。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

亞瑟直著腰身站在警局門口。不時有熟悉的面孔從他身前經過，他們朝英國警員問候致意，他則以優雅的微笑回應。

夏末秋初的風裡已經夾著寒意。小鎮的居民陸續換上長袖衣裝，亞瑟也不例外，他的警服外套已經換成秋季款式，比過往更增添了幾分筆挺——當然連同身上的裝備一起，也變得更重了。

英國人抬眼看了看警局門口的時鐘，差不多是巡邏的時間了。馬修從警局辦公室走出來，他把充好電的對講機遞給亞瑟。英國人接過對講機別上，跟加拿大人一起往外走去，臉上的神情堅定而平靜。

警局的工作已經完全步上正軌。他來到小鎮以來，只經歷過美國人和俄羅斯人那場公開鬥毆——其後阿爾弗雷德也遵照承諾沒有再犯——以及因為輪休錯過的一次尋人啟事，還有居民不慎丟失財物的案件，除了這些意外，治安狀況堪稱模範小鎮——假如附近還有什麼其他競爭城鎮的話。

比起早些時候，他最近的身體狀況相當不錯，心悸、偏頭痛和奇怪的幻覺都已經平息。而最讓他感到滿意的，自然是和阿爾弗雷德的戀愛關係。

美國人的直白和熱情總能驅散他那些無端的謹慎和疑惑，一切都有條不紊地進行著——如果他能在最近下決心開口說出要去阿爾弗雷德的公寓的話，那就算得上完美了。

而天臺的那些玫瑰，也馬上迎來盛放的時機。

邀請阿爾弗雷德去賞花這件事，要比主動提出自己想去對方公寓來得容易許多。

傍晚的時候，阿爾弗雷德從大學下課回來慣例到警局接亞瑟，並在回公寓的路上爽快地接受了他的邀約。

亞瑟一大清早就已醒來，快速洗漱後他拿起電話，正想給阿爾弗雷德發信息時，門鈴恰好被按響。

一打開門便迎來阿爾弗雷德的笑臉和親吻：「早安，亞瑟。」儘管這早已不是什麼新鮮舉動，亞瑟還是臉紅了。

他撇撇嘴，湊到美國人的臉頰邊落下一吻：「你來得真早。」

朝陽已經升起，橘色光芒給顏色清冷的天臺鋪上一層柔光，像是連冷風都帶上暖色。

英國人的小花圃很是乾淨整潔，傲然盛開的玫瑰花梗錯落有致地分佈在深色泥土中，綠色莖葉與玫紅色花瓣都完整而美麗。

阿爾弗雷德仔細看著眼前的光景：「真沒想到這個花圃能變得這麼漂亮。」這種讚美頗讓亞瑟受用，他把雙臂交叉在胸前，臉上盡是得意神情。

美國人半蹲下身，開始用他的智能手機給玫瑰對焦拍攝：「我終於可以刷新對這片花圃的回憶了，之前就只在這裡跟布拉金斯基打過架。」簡直是最不合時宜的話題——亞瑟忍不住伸腳輕踹他的手臂。

「抱歉，我親愛的警察先生。我說過不會再犯的啦。」

「哼。」

「對了，這些花什麼時候可以摘？玫瑰花不能直接折斷吧？」阿爾弗雷德回頭問他。

亞瑟於是在他身旁也蹲下。他捏住正對著美國人的那朵玫瑰花托，然後拿出一旁的植物剪把花朵剪下，又削掉上面的刺，才遞給阿爾弗雷德。

美國青年接過花，湊近鼻尖聞了聞：「好像不怎麼香呢。」

「花香淡的品種更好，花期比較長，摘下來以後也不那麼容易凋零。」

「這樣啊。」阿爾弗雷德一抬手，把手上的玫瑰花別在亞瑟的耳旁，英國人一愣。

那花朵的紅粉色澤映襯著他亞麻金色的頭髮和碧綠眼睛，讓美國人露出了滿意的笑：「你真好看。」

「你這傢伙……」亞瑟反手去戳美國人的手臂，另一隻手摸著耳側的花朵，但沒有拿下。

「嗯？」

「謝謝。」他終究藏不住那份害羞。

「為什麼謝我呢？這些玫瑰是你的得意之作，我才該說謝謝呢。」美國人拉著他站起來。

「我會把剛才拍的照片拿去愛德華的店裡沖洗。你今晚來我公寓拿吧？」

「你的公寓？」亞瑟有些動搖了。

「嗯，也是時候去我那邊看看了吧？」阿爾弗雷德眨眨眼。

近期最在意的事就這樣被美國人輕鬆化解。為什麼這個人看上去大咧咧，實際上卻總是出奇敏銳呢。亞瑟心裡不免感慨，默默地點頭答應下來。

美國人牽起他的手走向天臺的電梯：「我會儘量把房間收拾乾淨的，放心！」

公寓的主人在壁櫥裡一陣翻找，才從壁櫥深處挖出一隻新的馬克杯。他臉上露出歉意，回頭對僵坐在客廳的亞瑟說：「我這邊沒有你喜歡的紅茶，咖啡和牛奶的話可以嗎？」

「那就……熱牛奶吧。」

高個子青年於是轉身打開冰箱又是一陣翻找。亞瑟看著那過分充足的食物儲備，咂了咂舌，心想這傢伙可真是典型的美國人。

趁著公寓主人在忙，亞瑟開始環顧四周。

阿爾弗雷德的公寓牆壁被刷成淡藍色，貼著世界地圖、NASA的海報和宣傳單張，還有不知名樂隊的專輯海報，幾乎沒有多少留白空間。沙發後方就是美國人的房間，透過半掩的門能看到顯眼的大工作臺，那上面擺放的無意外便是屬於大學生的專業書籍了。

阿爾弗雷德替亞瑟倒好牛奶，放進微波爐加熱，又給自己沖好即溶咖啡。然後他端著兩隻杯子朝沙發走來，大咧咧地坐到亞瑟身邊。

亞瑟端起馬克杯慢慢啜飲，阿爾弗雷德饒有興致地盯著他略為局促的神情，那目光仿佛在打量著小貓或小松鼠似的，讓英國人更加不自在。

這是他第一次踏進阿爾弗雷德的私人空間。就跟對方第一次進他公寓類似，明明是相似的公寓構造，卻因為主人的風格差異，讓他有了幾分錯愕，這畢竟是完全屬於對方的「領域」。

這種心情，也導致他們之間的氣氛都跟在自己的203號公寓時不太一樣了。

阿爾弗雷德伸手刮了刮亞瑟的鼻尖：「不要這麼小心翼翼嘛，有什麼想問的儘管問。」他語氣真誠，「我們是戀人，我希望你能更瞭解我。」

心事再次被說個正著，亞瑟只好點點頭。心裡隱隱又泛起奇怪的刺痛感，他條件反射地咬了咬嘴唇，慢慢地整理思路。

「之前就想問你，為什麼會從軍隊退役呢？」

「嗯？因為覺得軍隊生活不太適合我，趁還沒後悔就退伍了。而且很幸運地發現這邊的大學有我喜歡的專業，還能從軍隊拿到補學金，就直接來啦。」

「這樣啊。」這確實是非常現實且有說服力的做法。亞瑟放下馬克杯：「那你……畢業之後怎麼打算？」

這個問題似乎讓阿爾弗雷德感到意外，他眨眨眼睛：「大概會去其他城市的航天研究中心求職吧，學校的學長們都是這樣。」

亞瑟眼神一暗。

美國人握住他的手：「雖然幾年後的事誰也沒辦法預測。不過我希望到那個時候，能帶著你一起走。」幾秒後他又歪著頭補充，「只要你願意的話。」

對著那熱誠的眼神，亞瑟心中一片柔軟。

那是有我在的未來。英國人垂下眼睛，眼底的陰鬱隨之消去。片刻後他才抬起頭，撇著嘴說：「……也不是不能考慮啦。」

美國人站起身，把亞瑟從沙發裡撈起來然後抱進懷裡原地轉圈。動作之迅猛讓英國人不得不緊緊環住他的肩膀並發聲抗議：「笨蛋！別鬧！」

「哈哈，」阿爾弗雷德停下那看上去略蠢的舉動，他把臉蛋漲紅的戀人放下，得意洋洋地拉起亞瑟的手，「來參觀我的房間吧，很酷哦！」

「自吹自擂。」英國人笑起來，他用另一隻手輕捶美國人的肩膀。

本來應該用來休息的房間完整地暴露出主人的喜好——床鋪還算整潔，工作臺上卻擠滿若干仍在製作中的作業模型，散落著小型磨具和測量工具，房門旁邊的大展示架上則擺設著整齊的航天器模型。

「這個是『阿波羅太空船』，這個是『自由鐘7號』，還有那個是『空間站望遠鏡』。」阿爾弗雷德指著大展示架上的小收藏品，如數珍寶。

亞瑟不太瞭解那些模型有什麼象徵意義，但依舊認真打量起來，那確實是些精巧的工藝品。

美國人拿下正中間的模型遞給亞瑟：「這個是『旅行者一號』，我的第一件收藏品，也是我選擇大學專業的契機。」

英國人接過那個等比例縮放的模型，單從外形判斷，似乎跟過往在電視上見過的航天儀器沒有太大區別。

「這是第一個離開太陽系的人造飛行器哦，」阿爾弗雷德耐心地講解，語速比平常慢一些，「在距離地球187億公里的宇宙裡，已經獨自旅行幾十年了。」

「作為機器來說，也太堅強了。」亞瑟忍不住歎氣。

「是啊，很堅強。」阿爾弗雷德很中意這個評價，他伸手拂過亞瑟的頭髮，「無數次在太陽系與星際物質之間的區域裡存活。在電池耗盡以前，還會繼續往銀河系深處走去。唯一可惜的是，可能會有些孤獨。」美國青年側過頭朝他笑，那神情像是蒙上一層哀愁。

「在無聲的宇宙裡，確實會孤獨吧。」亞瑟看著阿爾弗雷德的眼睛，喃喃地重複。

對於宇宙和航天事業他沒有深入瞭解，過去也只是心存尊敬和感歎。此刻卻像被傳染似地傷感起來。

阿爾弗雷德先微笑起來，他抬起手臂比劃：「不過呢，宇宙是充滿奇跡的，說不定它能碰上外星人呢！這個航天器裡錄製了55種問候語，應該會有一種外星人能聽懂的語言吧。如果不夠，也還有莫札特的音樂。」他爽朗的笑容裡透著幾分天真，「總之，那上面記載著我們的思想、感情、記憶和文明——就像獻給宇宙的愛意。」

啊，這個心懷宇宙的美國青年，簡直像渾身綻放著光芒似的，讓人移不開視線。亞瑟目不轉睛地看著阿爾弗雷德的臉，他伸出手去碰對方。

「你確實很喜歡宇宙呢。」

「是的。」美國人回握住英國人的手。他突然收斂起笑容，小心地問：「我好像說得有點多，如果你覺得無聊的話，我們就不聊這個了。」

「怎麼會。」亞瑟笑著搖搖頭。

聽美國人描述宏偉星空下覆蓋著的人類文明，看著他那藍色雙眼裡的光芒，亞瑟的內心總有種奇妙的顫動，像海面上卷起的浪花，翻騰不息。

他感到迷惑又心痛。

我連自己的事都想不明白，連心中的迷惑都沒能消解，根本無暇顧及宇宙。英國人在心裡默默自嘲。他不過是平凡地成長、上學、考入警校，最後被調派到這偏僻又溫暖的小鎮擔任警察的普通人，甚至連興趣和愛好都稱得上寡淡。

而阿爾弗雷德和自己完全不同，他英俊、強壯，充滿朝氣和感染力，他豁達又洋溢著魅力——亞瑟情不自禁地被這樣的人吸引，而對方卻又先一步對他剖白愛意——這該是什麼樣的幸運。

這甚至該形容為「奇跡」了吧。

注意到阿爾弗雷德詢問的眼神，亞瑟歎口氣：「我瞭解得不多……但宇宙確實有著很特別的魅力，引人入勝。」

「我經常想，作為人類我們是如此渺小。而我總想在這世上留下一些印記。」美國人走到門旁，把房間的燈光調暗，然後打開工作臺上的小型星象儀。

那儀器緩慢轉動起來，略顯昏暗的房間裡，行星的光亮影像折疊著投射在傢俱和牆壁上，也映在房間的主人和他的戀人臉上。

「也許地球會被吞沒，土地被捲進海洋，天空從此失去光亮，所有人都化成灰燼……可是那又有什麼關係呢？」

英國人看著藍色星球的影像從阿爾弗雷德的臉上掠過，然後是月亮，然後是諸多異色的星球與廣袤星辰。

「宇宙依然存在。曾經四散的星塵重新粘合，也許還會再次構成我們。而我們也許會生活在更嚴密的物質結構上，重新置身在浩瀚的宇宙裡。」

「……」亞瑟的心臟仿佛跟著顫動起來。

「在那以前，我們生存、生活，學習、工作，認識不同的人和事物，也和自己深愛的人相遇。」美國人的雙眼閃閃發亮，那光芒籠罩住英國人。

「我也就此和你相遇，像這樣牽著你的手，擁抱你，親吻你。」

「即便我是……這麼地平凡？」英國人哽咽著倒出深埋心中的疑慮。

「你在我眼中像發光的寶石哦！又漂亮又優雅，還很勇敢——不是每個人都會沖去壓制布拉金斯基和安東尼奧的。」美國人笑得狡黠，「當然也有缺點啦，不過我連那些缺點也喜歡。」

一陣激動衝擊著英國人的胸腔，紅暈飛上他的臉頰，連同流淚的衝動一同包圍住他。他只能咬著嘴唇不作聲。

「總之——我們在彼此的生命裡刻下印記，能在宇宙中劃上微小的光，就已經足夠。」

阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，帥氣、爽朗，浪漫又深情的美國青年。他總能說出那些與文學詩歌截然不同的話語。

浪漫得讓人溫暖，又傷感，又難過。

亞瑟的眼眶已經蓄不住那些滾燙的淚水，他只好縮起肩膀，用手掌捂住眼睛。

阿爾弗雷德發出一聲歎息：「你的淚腺好像有點發達哦？」他的聲音裡滿是溫柔。他健壯的手臂環住亞瑟，像保護著至愛的寶物一般。

「那是因為你突然就說這麼多……奇怪的話。」亞瑟嗚咽著，幾乎無法進行完整的表述，透明的液體不停地從他的臉頰滑落。

「哈哈，才不奇怪呢。」

美國人湊過來親英國人的眼角，然後用臉頰貼住他的頭：「我喜歡宇宙，所以只能拿宇宙的話題來描述感受。如果我會寫詩，應該會表達得更浪漫的。可惜我不會。」

「……笨蛋。」

「嗯，我就是這種笨蛋嘛。你偏偏還喜歡。」

「……」

「我一直覺得啊，如果這世間有什麼神明、天使、小精靈，或者是命運，我會向他們表達感謝！感謝他們讓你來到這個小鎮，把你帶到我的身邊來。」

亞瑟已經泣不成聲，他抬高手臂摟住美國青年的肩膀，他的胸腔比眼角更加滾燙：「阿爾弗雷德……」他那揪住美國人上衣的手指泛出了青白色。

阿爾弗雷德。我才是那個想說出感謝的人。能遇到你，我何其幸運。

美國人的鼻尖在他耳旁輕蹭，他厚實的手掌一下又一下地撫著英國人的肩膀：「我明白的，亞瑟。」

淚眼朦朧的英國人抬起臉，他伸出手指擦過阿爾弗雷德的嘴唇，然後深深地親吻上去。

白色襯衫從亞瑟的肩膀滑落，美國人寬大的手掌撫上他略顯蒼白的肌膚，親吻隨之落下。英國人舒服得歎息起來，他的眼淚已經被擦拭乾淨，但臉上的緋紅絲毫不減。

阿爾弗雷德從上方俯視著亞瑟，手掌的動作突然遲緩下來：「那個……雖然有點奇怪。」他少見地有些臉紅，「我是第一次跟男人做。」

在氣氛漸佳時說出這種話的阿爾弗雷德，讓亞瑟覺得莫名地好笑：「我也是第一次跟男人做啊。」

「唉……我以為你在警校，大概曾經交過男朋友之類的。」美國人的語氣裡帶著驚訝。

「……你對警校有什麼誤解！」亞瑟伸手去戳他的額頭，「……還是說你對我有什麼誤解。」他把音量降低了些。他對警校並沒有太深厚的感情，事實上他連那些警校同窗的面孔都不太記得了。

阿爾弗雷德的表情瞬間明亮起來，他拉起亞瑟的手，輕捏著他的指節。英國人也不催促，視線一直停留在對方的手掌上。

然後美國人湊近亞瑟的臉頰，在亞瑟以為自己會被親吻的時候，對方故意在他的耳垂輕咬一口，平常總是熱鬧的嗓門壓低不少：「我們是彼此的第一次，這樣很公平。」他用舌尖舔亞瑟的耳沿，感覺到英國人身體的顫動後，更是放肆地把舌頭探進他的耳窩——那是亞瑟的敏感部位之一，英國人忍不住身體一軟，呻吟出聲：「嗯……」

這樣的反應顯然讓阿爾弗雷德極其愉快，他把英國人圈進自己懷裡，又把他的腰身墊高一些，粗糙手指緩慢地在那具纖瘦的身軀上游走：「如果不舒服，你要及時告訴我。」

美國人的手撫過亞瑟的脖頸和胸，然後在他的乳頭附近摩挲和揉捏，每一次碰觸都讓他渾身戰慄。

他的腿被抬起，架上對方的肩膀。在笨拙又耐心的潤滑過後，美國人的分身緩緩地嵌入他的體內，隨著每次律動一點點地更加深入。高漲的情欲化成喘息，起初亞瑟還勉強能咬住嘴唇，再下一刻便只能溢出無法中斷的呻吟。

他們的身體緊緊相連。亞瑟覺得自己的心和身體一樣被填滿。在那溢滿身心的溫柔裡，一陣陣酸楚夾雜其中，不停地刺痛著他。

阿爾弗雷德加快了身下的動作，並湊過來吻他。肉體結合的愉悅在心痛的間隙裡一波又一波襲來，抑制不住的淚水從亞瑟的眼角落下，都被阿爾弗雷德伸手抹去。

「啊……嗯……阿爾弗雷德……嗯！」高潮來臨的時候亞瑟的呼喊傾瀉而出，他的手臂用力環住阿爾弗雷德的寬厚肩膀，臉頰緊貼著對方熾熱的肌膚。

美國人脖頸上的士兵名牌不時從他眼前滑過，他的雙眼一片朦朧，辨認不清那牌面上的文字。

他的眼中唯一清晰的景象，就只有阿爾弗雷德了。

如星辰，如太陽芒刺，如此明亮熾熱。

能來到這個小鎮，能與這樣的你相遇，簡直像夢境一般。

亞瑟緊緊地閉上雙眼。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

「叮——咚————叮咚————」

金屬用力撞擊，沉悶又鈍重的聲響在周邊回蕩，連同人們的歡呼聲一同湧向他。

那個人——那個身穿西服的金髮青年就站在擁擠的人群當中，他仿佛是笑著的：「哇，這真是份貴重的禮物，謝謝你，英——」那話語瞬間被一片海浪聲淹沒，他很快就什麼也聽不清，也看不見了。

「你……」

那青年是如此熟悉——然而淚眼朦朧中他幾乎看不清他的臉。

他的喉嚨像被灼燒過一般疼痛，近乎啞著嗓子發出聲響。

「你醒了？身體還好嗎？」身後傳來阿爾弗雷德略帶睡意的聲音。

亞瑟瞬間清醒一半，他眨眨眼睛，終於意識到自己正陷入美國人覆蓋式的包圍中：他們的身體緊貼在一起，對方一手環抱著他，另一隻手臂則被他枕在脖頸下方。亞瑟又動了動身體，下半身是毋庸置疑的酸軟，連帶小腿都明顯乏力。

他這下徹底醒來了。

他在前一天晚上經歷了一場頗為熱烈、深情又漫長的性愛。

也許是情緒波動太大，或者應該怪美國人的體力太旺盛。在情事結束後，他幾乎是半閉著眼睛讓阿爾弗雷德幫他進行事後清理。

做愛過程中使勁最多的顯然不是他，然而他卻顯出異常的疲累，並且很快陷入昏睡。全然沒有事後的溫存，也徹底沒有了年長者的從容。這樣想著，英國人便有點羞愧起來。

他掙扎著翻了個身，卻對上美國人睡眼惺忪的笑臉，心頭一陣癢，忍不住也抿著唇笑了：「我還好……總之謝謝你。」然後不太熟練地在對方臉上落下一吻。

阿爾弗雷德先是一愣，接著不滿地支起上臂：「應該親嘴吧？」

「我還沒刷牙呢，」亞瑟嘀咕著坐起身，「還有，你今天還要上課的吧。」

「啊，糟糕！」美國人幾乎從床上跳起來。看著美國青年厚實背脊上的幾道抓痕，亞瑟心裡既害羞，又有種奇妙的得意。

他準備下床穿衣，然而地板上那堆皺成一團的衣服明顯已經喪失它們的職能。阿爾弗雷德穿戴完畢，抬眼看見英國人臉上的陰晴變化，他於是笑嘻嘻地從衣櫃裡找出乾淨的衣服扔了過來。

幾秒鐘的思想掙扎後，亞瑟不大情願地套上戀人的衣物。阿爾弗雷德的衣服在他身上寬鬆得過分，他不得不把袖子折起來，運動褲的腰帶用力系緊才能防止衣服下滑。

「你這樣看上去像個高中生似的。」

「閉嘴……笨蛋。」

「嘿嘿。」

亞瑟手裡捧著戀人忙亂中為他泡的黑咖啡，心想味道還不差，尤其是暫時沒有食欲的情況下。如果不是下半身酸軟無力的話，在這樣的早晨裡，他應該會更加享受咖啡因的提神作用。

阿爾弗雷德飛快地消滅早餐，不時朝他露出可惡又帥氣的笑臉。

亞瑟懶得逐一回應，他指指對方智能手機上的時間。美國人於是飛快地從冰箱裡又翻出些食物塞進書包，直奔門口，又很快折返。他從夾克衫的口袋裡拿出個小東西放到亞瑟手上：「我早就想把這個交給你了。」

亞瑟攤開手心，那是把和自己公寓幾乎一模一樣的鑰匙。

他抬眼去看鑰匙的主人，美國人也溫柔地回望著他：「我去上課啦。」

目送年輕大學生離開後，亞瑟把玩著鑰匙回到餐桌前。為了看天氣預報而打開的電視，此時正在播放乏味的清潔用品廣告。

亞瑟拿起遙控器轉檯，一輪切換下來便發現這座小鎮不僅信號差，連可選的頻道都很少。他乾脆隨便選了個台，由著電視繼續製造些背景雜音，他則揉著後腰，準備把昨晚的衣服扔進洗衣機處理。

等他結束家務再次回到客廳時，電視上已經在放映不知什麼時期的戰爭紀錄片了。

又是這類型的節目。亞瑟無奈地歎氣，轉身從冰箱裡找出三明治，簡單加熱後坐到沙發前。

那大致是介紹美國獨立戰爭的紀錄片，背景是緩慢又沉重的歌曲——應該是管弦樂版的《星條旗》，或者《星條旗永不落》，總之大致是那麼首歌曲——配合著畫面上人們的表情和口號，渲染出的效果頗為壯烈。

然而亞瑟卻覺得迷惑。他並不是什麼歷史愛好者，只是畫面上那些穿著舊時代裝束的人們，還有那身深藍色軍服和白色綬帶，總有種既視感——像是帶著雨水和泥土的氣味。

他突然想起那天在車庫裡偏頭痛發作時看到的幻覺。那位少年也是穿著相似的服飾，他舉著燧發火槍，還有星星的旗幟……然而在大雨滂沱中他看不清少年的臉。

這種不明朗的感覺讓亞瑟心中發悶。他立即關上電視，側身躺下，整個人埋進沙發裡，他只覺得腦袋昏沉沉的。

曾經出現在夢裡的金髮藍眼的兒童，那位舉槍的少年，還有清晨那場夢境裡的青年……

「叮——咚————叮咚————————」那鈍重的金屬撞擊聲又再次響起。

亞瑟猛地睜開雙眼，他快速支起上身，警覺地環顧四周。那鈴聲仍在持續。英國人很快就分辨出聲源是公寓的門口。

他深呼吸幾次，胸腔那股堵塞的感覺已經消褪，他總算鬆口氣，穿上拖鞋慢慢朝門口走去。

打開門便迎來基爾伯特一貫得意的笑臉：「早上好啊，亞瑟。你還真的住在這裡了。」前東德人的話依舊毫無顧忌，他直直地打量亞瑟。

「咳……你有什麼事嗎。」意識到自己身上正穿著阿爾弗雷德的衣服，亞瑟只好底氣不足地翻了個白眼。

「阿爾弗雷德的錢包落在愛德華店裡了。本來打算送到那小子的學校，他告訴我你就在家，說交給你就行。」他說著把美國人的錢包放到亞瑟手上，朝英國人又是一陣視線掃描。

「你那是什麼眼神。」即便和基爾伯特已經相熟，亞瑟還是不適應對方這種毫不掩飾的觀察眼神。這跟面對阿爾弗雷德的直率時的心情是很不一樣的。

「也沒什麼，就是想起第一次見到你時，還覺得你渾身帶刺，像顆仙人掌似的。」

「……」這算什麼爛比喻，亞瑟不屑地努了努嘴。

「現在這樣真好啊。」

「現在算哪樣……」

「被愛情滋潤的模樣！」基爾伯特大笑起來，他伸手用力地拍亞瑟的肩膀，「那小子是真的很喜歡你呐。」

亞瑟早就習慣被這些熟人調侃他和美國人的戀情了，但「阿爾弗雷德很喜歡你」這種事通過別人的嘴巴說出來，依舊會讓他感到幸福和害羞。他低下頭，企圖掩飾泛紅的臉頰。

基爾伯特的視線穿過亞瑟，他臉上的笑意幾乎完全隱去，嗓音也隨之變得低沉。

「……滑鐵盧戰役。」

那語音像卷著風聲從耳邊吹過，亞瑟的鼻腔裡瞬間充斥著鐵銹味。他不自覺地打了個寒顫：「什麼戰役……」

「啊，」基爾伯特回過神，他抬手指著亞瑟身後，「那部戰爭紀錄片，在講滑鐵盧之戰呢。」亞瑟回頭去辨認螢幕上的畫面，確實是在放映法國拿破崙戰爭的內容，此時在分析普魯士軍隊在其中的戰略作用。

英國人忍不住皺起眉頭。他記得在睡著以前明明已經把電視關上了，而且那個頻道之前放映的是美國獨立戰爭……這些紀錄片的播放順序未免太難以捉摸。

基爾伯特突然抬起手，輕輕地揉了揉亞瑟的頭髮，又迅速把手收回：「那，我該走了。」

「……好。」那舉動讓亞瑟感到錯愕，但他沒有追問，只疑惑地目送銀髮青年離去。至於對方的眼底閃過的那一抹哀愁，也許只是錯覺吧。

阿爾弗雷德的錢包是和沖印好的玫瑰照片一起被送回來的。

亞瑟在寫真集裡選出花朵掛著露珠的一張，仔細裁剪後裝進相框，並在隔天回警局時擺上辦公桌。另一張花瓣的特寫則剪成書簽形狀，夾進了他最常翻閱的書裡。

玫紅色澤在淡黃色的書頁裡並不突兀，花蕾的蜿蜒曲線反倒讓紙張顯得更加溫柔。書頁上那詩句應景而美好：

「這愛情的蓓蕾 ／ 經夏日的和風吹拂

待下次我們見面時 ／ 會變成美麗的花朵」

和阿爾弗雷德相愛的夏天，就這樣結束了。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

物品多而不亂的空間自帶一種親切感。

這是亞瑟在簡單收拾過阿爾弗雷德房間後的評價，也是他面對熱心女同事的詢問時，用來解釋自己頻繁出入戀人公寓的理由。

和英國人的迂回解釋不同，美國人對這種半同居的狀態並不遮掩。他很是積極地持續給公寓添上更多物品：茶杯、尺寸更小的拖鞋、備用牙刷……零零散散的便利累積起來，幾乎把他的公寓打造成英國人的另一處歸宿。

亞瑟依稀記得在過去，伴隨著秋季來臨的降溫常會給他帶來傷感和沮喪——而今年，他已經無暇沉浸在一個人的孤獨裡了。

每逢輪休，美國人會開著機車載他到郊區的意大利餐廳吃飯，然後羅維諾罵罵咧咧地給他們端上食材加量的美味批薩，費里西安諾給他送來新的點心，偶爾跟他說些關於路德維希的秘密。他們經常在法國人的咖啡屋約會，看著弗朗西斯、安東尼奧和基爾伯特這個人稱「惡友」的小團體吵鬧拌嘴，不時也成為他們調侃的對象。

亞瑟依舊會去打理天臺的小花園，他在暫時空置的玫瑰花圃旁另外開拓出一小片空間，打算種些耐寒的多肉植物。偶爾碰見伊萬.布拉金斯基，他們會很融洽地聊聊天氣和園藝的話題——只要不提到美國人以及那次咖啡屋打架事件的話，俄羅斯人大多時候是友好的。

每個星期他大約有一半的個人時間會在阿爾弗雷德的公寓留宿，這種習慣也讓他見識到戀人更多的生活面。美國人精力確實旺盛，他會為了考試熬夜看書，第二天依舊早起跑步和鍛煉肌肉。相比起來，作為警察的亞瑟在鍛煉上反倒更鬆懈，這些時候他更喜歡賴在床上，半眯著眼睛打量著他深愛的美國青年。

他愛這種生活氣息。

看著阿爾弗雷德咬著鉛筆打磨小零件，偶爾轉過頭朝他咧嘴一笑，那雙眼的笑意仍然讓他心跳不已。

心血來潮時亞瑟還會下廚。

對他那和手工藝技能水平形成鮮明反差的廚藝，美國人已經見慣不怪，他會調侃著「哇哦，這樣的賣相未免太誇張」，邊假裝無奈地吃下幾個司康餅。然後亞瑟會去捏美國人的手和臉以示不滿，嘟嚷著「抱怨就別吃」，卻在別過頭時忍不住抿著嘴笑。

「你們為什麼不乾脆同居呢？」對著全身上下彌漫著熱戀情侶氣氛的美國人和英國人，弗朗西斯終於忍不住發問，「就算本田那棟公寓租金不貴，你們搬到一起不是更能享受『生活』嗎？」咖啡屋的主人故意擠眼睛。

「收起你那些猥瑣的念頭。」英國警員面無表情地用叉子戳向對方遞上餐點的手——被法國人機敏地閃躲過去了。

「嗯——給彼此一些獨處空間囉。」美國人的回答很坦率，讓英國人覺得滿意，這也是他的想法。即便是戀人，他也並不需要無時無刻的陪伴，他們已經佔據對方大多的生活和情感。

「愛情啊，真好。哥哥我好羡慕。」法國人忍不住歎氣。

這次亞瑟沒有回答。

是的，愛情。

就像阿爾弗雷德說的，愛著的人能回應自己的愛——這樣的愛情，他已經感到很滿足。

習慣頻繁出入阿爾弗雷德的公寓後，亞瑟那算不上忙碌的日常裡還增添了往常沒有的項目：在美國人冰箱的食物消耗得差不多時，被對方拉著進行定期採購——真正意義上的採購。

美國人面前那輛購物車已經堆積如山，他單手推著那壯觀的小車，另一隻手勾著亞瑟的手指，斷斷續續跟他說些學校的事情：補學金的額度提高了10%，學院引進了退役飛機艙當作教學輔助，還把改造機艙的任務委派給他——說到這，大學生興奮的臉龐像鍍上一層光。

亞瑟喜歡聽阿爾弗雷德談他的學業，那是跟他作為小鎮警員截然不同的步調——那種大學生特有的朝氣，總能給他一種陪伴著對方成長的錯覺。

阿爾弗雷德突然停下腳步，伸手從側面的文具貨架上拿下一張薄紙片，遞到亞瑟面前。

那是一張童話風格濃厚的動物貼紙，亞瑟覺得莫名：「你要買這個？」

「這是滿額消費的贈品。」

亞瑟仔細一看，紙片的塑封上確實貼著「聖誕促銷、滿額即贈」的標誌。距離聖誕節明明還有一個多月。

「我們不需要這個吧？你房間的裝飾夠多了。」

「可以貼在我們的機車頭盔上。」

「機車頭盔不是基爾伯特的嗎？」

「那是我自己出錢買的。總之大灰狼這張貼紙是我的，垂耳兔這張，就貼在你專屬的頭盔上好了。」

「專屬」這個詞聽上去很是甜蜜，然而美國人的擅自決定還是讓英國人心有不甘：「憑什麼你是狼，我是兔子？怎麼也應該是更勇猛的動物吧？」

「你不喜歡嗎？」阿爾弗雷德飛快地在亞瑟臉頰上親了一下，後退半步，藍色眼睛認真地凝視著他，嘴角帶笑，「我覺得很適合啊。」

亞瑟略顯慌張地環顧周圍，終於還是紅了臉，他撇撇嘴：「也不是不……喜歡。」

美國人一臉勝利的笑容。

扶手電梯載著人群緩緩朝商場出口移動，他們一前一後站在橡膠道上。採購好的商品被分開裝進幾個大購物袋，暫時擱置在兩人的腳邊。

亞瑟仰頭往外望去。因為冷空氣帶來的沉積，霧氣已經比剛出門時散去許多，像半透明的薄紗一樣籠罩著周圍的建築物。

阿爾弗雷德突然從身後抱住了他。一級電梯臺階的高度差，他的臉頰正好貼住英國人的脖頸。

「……怎麼了？」那懷抱毫無疑問是溫暖的。

「我發現從背後看你……你就顯得更加瘦小了。」

「笨蛋，我才不瘦小。」英國人賭氣地說。他確實身形纖細，但也算正常身高範圍，並不矮小——只要不刻意去和身邊那群強壯的青中年比較的話。

「我不是那個意思。」冷空氣從商場門口滲透，美國人的臂彎在這對比下更為溫暖，「只是覺得站在這種角度，就特別想抱抱你。」他的手臂更用力地圈住英國人的腰。

亞瑟心裡一陣柔軟，他沒有吭聲，半眯著眼睛把身體往後貼，美國人順勢在他後頸落下一吻。

阿爾弗雷德包攬大部分戰利品的搬運工作，只把一個較輕的購物袋留給亞瑟。在回公寓的路上，他們碰見了路德維希和費里西安諾。

意大利人遠遠地就朝他們熱情揮手，等走近時直接給亞瑟送上一個擁抱，很快就被德國人強行拉開距離。

他們站在人行道上交談。聽說商場已經開始聖誕促銷，意大利人臉上立即發光：「太好了，這是我每年最期待的季節喲！大家又可以合辦一場大派對了。」

「又？」

「嗯，我們每年都會在弗朗西斯那邊辦派對，大家都帶些料理和酒水，一起慶祝聖誕節。」德國人的回答有條不紊。

亞瑟抬眼去看阿爾弗雷德，美國人微笑著點頭：「是你來到這裡的第一個聖誕節派對呢。」

「是嗎。」亞瑟也微笑起來。這也會是和阿爾弗雷德度過的第一個聖誕節啊。

他們和德國人跟意大利人道別，走出半條路的距離後亞瑟回過頭，遠處的那兩人自然而然地拉著手，是十指相扣的狀態。

原來確實是這麼回事啊。看著別人的幸福，自己的幸福也能加倍。亞瑟這麼想著。

阿爾弗雷德把購物袋全部勻到左手，驚人的臂力惹來一些路人的視線。他的右手握住亞瑟冰涼的指尖，笑盈盈地看著。

和阿爾弗雷德在一起，亞瑟毫無疑問地感到幸福。

——如果沒有那些不時浮現的迷惑困擾著他的話。

他也曾想過跟面前的美國青年談談，卻不知道該從哪裡談起。主動描述那些奇怪的夢境？告訴他布拉金斯基曾經對自己說過的話？或者去分析本田和基爾伯特之前那些奇怪的反應？

「阿爾弗雷德。」

「嗯？」

「你曾經對自己的生活，或者記憶感到迷惑嗎？」冰涼的風吹得亞瑟的臉頰刺痛，連話裡都帶著顫音，「啊……這個問題有點傻，你可以不回答。」

「這不是常有的事嗎？」美國人握緊他的手，「我們還這麼年輕，如果現在就把生活看得透徹，那樣才比較可怕吧。」語氣果敢又直率。

「你說得對……」英國人咬咬嘴唇，「那麼……你曾經有過『希望時間能停留在此刻』的想法嗎？」話一說出口他就陷入了後悔，這種發言簡直太幼稚，現在即便被年輕戀人調侃，他也放棄爭辯了。

阿爾弗雷德卻收斂起笑容：「我很喜歡現在，但更期待能夠跟你一起繼續走向未來哦。」他側著頭凝視亞瑟。

英國人能讀懂那視線的含義，那是「希望那是有你在的未來」。

亞瑟覺得自己的眼淚又快來了，他只好趕緊用掌心胡亂地抹過眼角。

「你真是個愛哭鬼，亞瑟。」

「……哼。」

「這樣吧，如果你今天願意給我做水果松糕，而不是那些難吃司康餅的話，我會全部都吃掉的！」

「……不許說難吃，笨蛋！」

落葉在寒風中打著旋，冬天很快便會到來。相愛的時光從身邊一點點流逝，緩慢又柔情。

「有些變冷了，我們快回去吧。」


	16. Chapter 16

16.

「這個位置可以嗎？」有著飄逸棕色長髮的年輕女性站在梯子上，拿著彩燈的手臂來回比劃。

「再稍微左邊一點吧……」亞瑟臉上顯出擔憂的神情，「伊莉莎白，還是讓我來掛燈飾吧？」

「哼哼，別說笑了。」伊莉莎白臉上揚起神氣的笑容，「只要幫弗朗西斯把這些燈飾弄好，就可以抵今年聖誕派對的酒水錢，我可不會放過這種好機會。」

「喂喂，去年你也是這麼幹的吧？差點把哥哥我喝到虧本哦！」站在櫃檯後的弗朗西斯正給他的兩位惡友遞上餐點，順勢抱怨起來。

「好了！謝啦！」伊莉莎白把燈飾固定好，身姿矯健地跳下梯子，然後拍拍亞瑟肩膀，「接下來換手！」她搬起地上裝滿小飾品的箱子放進亞瑟懷裡，「裝飾聖誕樹的工作就交給你啦。」她指指大門口，阿爾弗雷德已經把體積巨大的松樹扛進咖啡屋的中央，正在調整位置。

「你們都不來幫忙？」亞瑟回頭望著旁邊遊手好閒的惡友三人組。

「我反正會給你們酒水的折扣。」

「我們去年夠忙的了，今年就把機會讓給你們囉。」

「再說，誰要湊過去看你跟美國小子膩歪的樣子。」亞瑟朝熱衷嘲諷他的西班牙人翻了個白眼，抬著並不重的箱子朝美國青年走去。

阿爾弗雷德已經用繩子把松樹的底部和樹幹固定好，他站起身朝英國人笑：「亞瑟。」

「距離聖誕節還有三個星期，現在準備未免太早。」亞瑟從箱子裡拿出幾個金絲繡線球和小星星，仔細地拴在樹上。

「這是鎮上的大家最重視的節日嘛。」阿爾弗雷德也跟著從箱子裡挑裝飾，掛到更高的樹枝上。

亞瑟向來不是熱衷節日和聚會的類型，像是定期跑來法國人這家熱鬧的咖啡屋這種事，也是跟阿爾弗雷德正式在一起後才逐漸適應的。

「說起來，你以前在英國都怎麼過聖誕節？」

「我……」亞瑟一時語塞。

他對聖誕節沒有太深刻的回憶。努力回想，似乎也只能想起些零碎片段，古老的莊園別墅、冷清的花園，他孤零零地坐在餐桌前似乎在等待誰的到來。

然而事實是他沒有什麼朋友，也沒有需要等待的家人，他警員檔案上的家屬欄一直是空白。

他偶爾會覺得自己本性大概還是冷漠的。對於童年過往總是印象模糊，也不甚在意，連在警校的人和事都很少想起。至於弗朗西斯曾提過的中學時代，他也只隱隱記得自己那時脾氣不太好，人緣近乎慘淡。

「……我已經記不太清楚了。」他這樣回答，手上的動作慢下來，「但我以前……不太喜歡參加派對。」他很謹慎地使用了過去式。

「我猜也是。」美國人會心一笑，壓低聲音反問，「現在呢？」

亞瑟飛快地瞥了眼身後，誰也沒有在留意他們。他於是低聲回答：「如果是和你一起……就很好。」

他們走出咖啡屋，玻璃門把喧囂的人群隔離在身後。細碎的冰涼落在亞瑟的鼻尖，他抬頭看向昏暗的天空，此時正飄起若有似無的小雪花，在路燈下閃著微弱的光。

「竟然下雪了，」亞瑟下意識縮了縮脖子，「聖誕節確實快到了啊。」

明天開始該把警服大衣也拿出來穿上了，他心裡琢磨著，衣著添上幾分笨重，今後的巡邏大概會有點麻煩。他無奈地歎口氣，呼吸在冷空氣中已經清晰可見。

「會冷嗎？」阿爾弗雷德拉起亞瑟的手，往他的指尖哈氣。

英國人反手勾住美國人的手，然後拉住他往前走：「回去幫我沖杯熱可可吧。」他的眼角和鼻尖在雪光的映襯下是一片粉紅。

冬季的夜晚，暖爐把室內烘得暖洋洋，和喜歡的人在同個空間裡做各自的事，只偶爾對話也不覺得尷尬。大概沒有比這更愜意的場景了，亞瑟這麼想著。

他縮著膝蓋坐在床前的軟墊上，手捏刺繡針，引著藍色絲線在白色絲絹布上穿梭，那上面的圖形暫時還無從辨認。

阿爾弗雷德正趴在床上趕作業，把堆了半頭高的教材翻完後，他支起手臂饒有興致地觀看英國人的手工活：「亞瑟，我有時覺得你的業餘興趣真的很特別。」

「哦……跟你那些技能比起來差遠了。」亞瑟隨口回答，想起阿爾弗雷德扛樹、修車和做模型時的模樣，他淺笑起來，「我倒是想問，你還有什麼不會做的事情嗎？」

「當然有啊，」阿爾弗雷德對這句讚美很是受用，他一臉得意，「我種不出好看的玫瑰，不會讀詩，唱歌也不好聽……哦，還有不會給男朋友繡手帕——」他故意拉長了發音。

那調侃的成分讓英國人害羞起來，他臉紅著撇撇嘴：「誰、誰說這手帕是要給你的，我自己用不行嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德索性伸出手臂去圈住亞瑟的肩膀，腦袋蹭過來：「那——你打算給男朋友送點什麼呢？」

眼鏡的冰涼觸感和溫熱的呼吸同時貼住亞瑟的脖頸，眼鏡主人的嘴唇開始不安分地在他皮膚上來回游走。

英國人感覺體溫又比剛才升高了些。他把手中的針線收納好，然後轉身，嘴唇迎上美國人的親吻：「……那得看我的心情了。」

「辛苦了，亞瑟先生。」馬修脫下反光背心。亞瑟笑笑，也把制服大衣脫下，用乾燥的布擦了擦，然後在儲物櫃裡掛起。

冬季的巡邏比預想中更容易適應，四人座的常規警用車取代了原先的單人機車，只要沒有碰上雪天或霧天，巡邏的效率就能提高不少。

小鎮一如既往地良善有序，他們的工作在這沉靜的冬天裡更顯平和。

亞瑟把放在儲物櫃裡的派對用物品拿出來，朝加拿大人點點頭，然後他們一起走出警局。

這個聖誕前夕的夜晚沒有雪的陪襯，但兩邊的街燈和熱鬧裝飾絲毫沒有隱藏人們對節日的期盼。

一陣強冷風迎面吹來，加拿大青年下意識往前邁出一步，擋在亞瑟的側前方。對馬修這種近乎習慣的溫柔，亞瑟也已學會坦然接受。

「亞瑟先生為派對準備了什麼？」

「嗯……沒什麼特別的。節日的頭飾，還有一些以前做的花卉書簽。」

「真不錯呢。」馬修突然站定，轉身望著亞瑟，「我帶的是橘皮果醬和楓糖漿。亞瑟先生很喜歡的吧？」加拿大青年的臉上似笑非笑，紫色雙眼在眼鏡片後略顯深邃。

英國人略為迷惑：「確實不討厭，不過你怎麼知道……」

「該說是直覺吧。」馬修眯著眼睛笑起來，他伸手接過亞瑟手上的袋子，便轉身繼續朝前走去。

法國人的咖啡屋徹底裹上節日盛裝，隔著落地窗能清晰看到屋裡的溫暖光線和熱鬧人群，立在正中央的那棵掛滿彩燈和掛飾的聖誕樹尤其壯觀。吧台和餐桌上已經擺上薑餅、水果布丁蛋糕和蛋奶酒，紮著紅色絲帶的迷迭香植株被裝飾成聖誕樹形狀，環繞在旁。

這些可都是阿爾弗雷德和他親手裝飾起來的，站在屋外的英國警察忍不住得意起來。他從袋子裡翻出馴鹿的頭飾戴上，又踮腳幫馬修戴上聖誕帽和白鬍子。完全卸下工作姿態的兩位警員看著彼此的模樣相視而笑，他們推開玻璃門，立刻被溫暖和人聲包裹住：

「聖誕快樂！」

亞瑟算是徹底感受到「大家最重視的節日」的定位了，他熟悉的大多數面孔都出現在這派對上：主辦的弗朗西斯和基爾伯特一如既往站在吧台閒聊。

路德維希和費里西安諾正把剛出爐的烤火雞擺上左邊的自助餐桌。羅維諾忙著給客人的意大利面和通心粉淋上特製的番茄肉醬，正好輪到安東尼奧的那份，西班牙人滿臉幸福洋溢，他伸手去揉羅維諾的腦袋，讓脾氣不佳的意大利廚師漲紅了臉。

在郵局工作的芬蘭人抱著毛茸茸的寵物狗，在屋子另一頭朝亞瑟揮手打招呼。英國人總算有機會一睹他那位瑞典同性戀人的尊容，並在對方嚴肅的面容下選擇了保持距離。

亞瑟在人群中掃了一眼，便看到阿爾弗雷德撥開人群朝他們走來。高大的美國青年一身聖誕老人的全紅色裝扮，肩上還扛著碩大的白色口袋。

然後他在亞瑟面前站定，摘下聖誕老人的裝飾鬍子，滿臉笑意地在英國人臉上親了親。

亞瑟看著他這身裝扮，只覺得有種奇特的熟悉，又無從解釋。他只好反手去捏美國人的臉：「總覺得好奇妙，好像不是第一次跟你過聖誕似的……連你這副傻乎乎的聖誕老人扮相，都不像是第一次看見。」

「哦——那大概是我帥氣的模樣早就深入你的心房了。」美國人比了個射擊的動作，逗得亞瑟笑出來。英國人用手指刮過大男孩的臉頰：「臉皮可真厚。」

阿爾弗雷德顯然對亞瑟這親昵的小動作很受用：「我可是拿事實說話。再說，你評論別人傻乎乎，你戴著馴鹿角的樣子也不遜色嘛。」在亞瑟鼓著臉頰反駁前，他又飛快補上一句，「不過很可愛！」

「咳。」瓦修輕咳一聲朝他們走來，伊莉莎白就跟在他身旁。阿爾弗雷德識趣地後退半步，把跟亞瑟的距離拉開了些。

向來嚴肅的瑞士人身上依舊穿著警服，眉頭輕皺。伊莉莎白把手中的鈴鐺搖響，周圍的人群逐漸安靜下來。瓦修往前踏出幾步，舉起酒杯朝向眾人，語氣比起以往溫和不少：「各位居民，各位同事，聖誕快樂。」

「聖誕快樂！」人群紛紛舉杯，祝福聲和歡呼聲此起彼伏。

「警局那邊暫時有薩迪克在，我半小時後也會回去。」瓦修恢復以往的音調，向下屬們傳達命令。

見亞瑟面帶疑惑，馬修在一旁補充：「因為宗教信仰不同，他沒有過聖誕節的習慣。」

「你們就好好過節吧。」瓦修理了理衣領，亞瑟看到那制服裡側露出了槍支的手柄，「如果有什麼突發狀況，我們立即趕過去就可以了。」

瑞士青年說完便轉身朝咖啡屋另一邊走去，亞瑟發現那位在商場開著花店的女孩就坐在角落的座位上，此時正朝他們溫和地點頭致意。

伊莉莎白朝那女孩揮手，回頭對亞瑟解說：「那是隊長的妹妹哦。」看著瑞士青年那柔和的側臉和眼神，亞瑟瞬間明白過來。

那大概是每個人心中都有的溫柔歸處吧。瑞士人是如此，他也是如此。

亞瑟抬眼去看側後方的阿爾弗雷德，美國人也在看他。他們的眼神在溫暖的空氣中交融，英國人的心柔軟得彷彿被羽毛拂過。

他和美國人給餐盤添上食物，不時和熟人們交談，說些沒營養的笑話。在美國人橫掃幾輪食物填飽肚子後，他們各自取了一杯香檳，然後躲到遠離聖誕樹的咖啡屋後門，和人群保持著不遠不近的距離。

後門板上只簡單地裝飾著一圈槲寄生，白色小漿果和羽毛似的葉子下方掛著小鈴鐺，倒是簡潔可愛。亞瑟睜大眼睛打量牆上的小植物，阿爾弗雷德伸手把他的酒杯水平挪開，在英國人還來不及反應時，俯身親吻他的嘴唇。

緩緩地輾轉，如同他們在海邊的第一次親吻，溫柔又認真。

亞瑟下意識地捏緊酒杯，他半眯著眼睛回應美國人，身心都有些飄飄然。直到人群的又一波喧鬧傳來，他們才微喘著氣分開。

「誰從滿溢的酒杯痛飲，誰就會常常打翻罎罎罐罐——」

一向神情嚴肅的德國人似乎喝醉了，竟站在板凳上大聲朗誦詩歌。基爾伯特拍著弟弟的肩膀大笑起來，費里西安諾趁機把所有人的酒杯再度添滿。

「所以我才說，這是大家都很重視的節日。你看，能看到很多好玩的畫面吧？」阿爾弗雷德的手指撫著亞瑟的臉頰，笑嘻嘻地說。

「感受到了。」亞瑟小聲笑著，重新端起酒杯。金色液體裡的氣泡輕輕翻騰，他小口啜飲，仿佛在品嘗星星。

一杯酒下肚，他清清嗓子，從口袋裡拿出薄薄的禮物盒遞給阿爾弗雷德：「聖誕快樂。」

美國人眼睛裡閃出的星星不比香檳酒少，他三兩下拆開禮物。那是一條角落繡著字母的白色手帕，「 A.F.J」——美國人名字的縮寫，藍色絲線勾出的線條優雅流暢。

「咦——」美國青年假裝驚訝地吹起口哨，嘴角高高揚起。把手帕折疊起來收進口袋，他雙手捧住亞瑟的臉頰：「之前不是說這手帕不是繡給我的嗎？」

那眼神灼灼地固定在亞瑟的臉上，認真得讓人招架不住：「……笨蛋。」英國人咕噥著的聲音毫無底氣。

「你真是太可愛了，亞瑟。」

英國人「哼」了一聲，正打算扭開臉反駁幾句，被阿爾弗雷德拉住。美國人把他的禮物塞進英國人手裡：「來！」臉上寫滿「快拆開」的期待神情。

簡單的包裝盒，打開後是一個小小的水晶球：透明球體裡是街燈和紅色郵筒，一隻淺棕色的垂耳兔半低著頭，神態落寞，像在等待信件的模樣。亞瑟晃了晃水晶球，晶瑩的小碎片紛紛揚揚地飄動起來，球狀的白色小世界裡如同下雪。

「不覺得很像你嗎？」

「……哪裡像了。」

「在我的眼裡像啊。又可愛，又……寂寞。」阿爾弗雷德眨眨眼，握住亞瑟的手。

亞瑟的心中泛起一陣無以名狀的酸楚——又是那種無從解釋的心痛，刺得他眼睛發燙。他用力回握住美國人的手，另一手繼續輕輕晃動著水晶球。

「你應該把它擺到辦公室，反正不占多少空間。然後呢，一看到它就會想到我。」

「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，你真夠自以為是的。」亞瑟努了努嘴，口不對心地回答。

「亞瑟.柯克蘭，你真夠彆扭的。」阿爾弗雷德用手指刮了下亞瑟的鼻尖，英國人佯裝生氣擰起眉毛，沒繃住，還是笑了。

「我們悄悄溜走吧。」

「其他人呢？就這樣不管了？」

「對，不用管他們。」

阿爾弗雷德飛快地穿過人群，取回他們的外套後，他拉開咖啡屋的後門，領著亞瑟離開。

英國人回頭瞄了眼身後的人群，視線正好和站在角落默默注視人群的本田對上。日本人朝亞瑟友好地微笑，然後便低下頭，像陷入漫長的沉思。

亞瑟看不清本田的表情，只覺得聖誕派對上的東方人比往常還沉默，也許是對待節日的文化差異吧。他心想，跟著美國人的腳步把那整片熱鬧甩在了身後。

門外飄起了薄薄的雪花，然而空氣卻不大寒冷。

阿爾弗雷德拉著他一路大笑一路奔跑，等跑回公寓時，英國人的額頭甚至沁出汗珠。

用備份的鑰匙打開英國人的公寓正門，他們一前一後踩進屋裡。阿爾弗雷德幫亞瑟掃去外套上不顯眼的雪渣，亞瑟的呼吸也逐漸平復下來。

這個晚上他只慢悠悠地喝完一杯香檳，少量酒精加上剛才的劇烈奔跑，他整個人既覺得暖和，又有輕飄飄的愉悅。

阿爾弗雷德大概比他多喝了兩、三杯酒，但依舊神采奕奕。亞瑟的手臂攀上美國人的肩膀時，他一抬手，輕鬆地托起英國人的臀部，把灼熱的下半身緊貼過來。

亞瑟幫阿爾弗雷德摘下眼鏡，他們的眼神纏繞在彼此的眉梢眼角，然後他們熱烈地接吻，唇舌相互舔舐。阿爾弗雷德吸吮他的耳垂，手指溫柔地碰觸他身上每個敏感的部位。

上身的衣物被完全脫掉時，亞瑟的手臂條件反射地起了雞皮疙瘩，但阿爾弗雷德的灼熱手心很快就覆蓋上他的皮膚，溫暖得讓他幾乎落下眼淚。

「聖誕快樂，親愛的亞瑟。」美國人俯身看他，聲音裡是笑意。

這愛情，像穿透成片幽深樹林的那一縷亮光；又仿如魔法，帶著輕盈和溫暖光芒的神奇魔法，撫平他的淡漠和不安和孤獨。

在故鄉的時候，到底是如何度過聖誕的呢。在那名為「英國」的國度，曾經度過什麼樣的童年呢。在他還不算漫長的人生裡的這些片段，亞瑟幾乎想不起來——但在此刻，都已經不重要了。

「聖誕快樂——」

有小片浮動的光亮穿透那片昏暗的海洋，輕盈地在他的臉頰附近浮動。它們的聲音是那樣的輕盈：「聖誕快樂喲——可憐的英……」

他在阿爾弗雷德的臂彎裡沉沉睡去。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

「煙火演出？」

「是的，這是鎮上每年的固定節目，是我們郵局贊助的哦。而且免費。」芬蘭人熱心地介紹，他把亞瑟的工資用油紙包好，推到櫃檯前。

亞瑟把錢塞進大衣口袋，禮貌地笑笑：「謝謝你特地告訴我。」

英國人解下脖子上的圍巾，進屋對公寓的主人提起煙火演出的事。

阿爾弗雷德正在工作臺前畫他的飛機艙改造圖：「確實每年都會有煙火演出，學校也貼通告了。本來還想問你，一時匆忙就忘記了。」他轉過頭來，臉上流露歉意，「你想去看嗎？」

亞瑟不太喜歡冬天，每天的巡邏已經沒少受罪，大半夜外出看煙火想必也會受凍。然而新一年的到來終究有著特殊意義，如果能跟喜歡的人一起觀看煙火的話……

他伸手去扯美國人的厚毛衣一角：「……我想看。」

「那我來安排吧！」阿爾弗雷德先是一愣，旋即大笑起來。他把英國人拉到懷裡，手指在他臉上輕捏了捏，「難得你有撒嬌的時候。」

「誰在撒嬌了……笨蛋。」亞瑟把頭埋在阿爾弗雷德溫暖的毛衣裡，口是心非地小聲回答。

夏天、秋天，繼而是冬天；很快便是新一年的到來。

相愛如此美妙，連時光的流動都彷佛持續加速。與阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯相識不過半年，他的世界卻如同經歷了一次變遷。

「你看，我就說警察局頂樓是個好地方嘛。」美國人用肩膀頂開天臺的鐵門。他穿著厚重的羽絨服，肩上扛著防水隔熱的帆布，手臂上掛著熱水壺和食品箱，另一手拉著英國人的手往裡走。

亞瑟身上披著禦寒用的毛毯，緊跟在阿爾弗雷德身後。冷空氣迎面襲來，他打了個寒顫，只覺得鼻水都快流出來了，於是便小聲抱怨：「笨蛋，你就不擔心我被投訴公器私用嗎？」

「放心吧，我夏天的時候還跟馬修他們跑上來這邊燒烤呢。」

「你們這些傢伙……」幾乎能想像出這些人鬧騰的畫面，英國人已經懶得批判，乾脆不說話。

阿爾弗雷德在頂樓正中央鋪開防水帆布，放下身上的物品，立刻拉著亞瑟坐下：「很快就開始了。」亞瑟從熱水瓶裡倒出半杯熱水遞給美國人，等對方喝完，再續上半杯捧在手裡。

阿爾弗雷德拉開亞瑟的毛毯一側，飛速擠到英國人身旁，側頭笑嘻嘻地問：「趁現在接個吻？」

真是太厚臉皮了，可是我卻……喜歡這個人。英國人心中難免腹誹，但還是在美國人嘴唇上飛快地啄了一下。

「砰—！砰—！」

一小片煙火在他們頭頂綻放，他們用幾乎一致的角度仰望天空。

煙火在夜空升起、落下，深沉夜幕被撒上大片燦爛的斑駁，那光輝熄滅後，是淡色的殘影和彌漫在空氣中的硝煙氣味。

空氣很冷，亞瑟的鼻子甚至凍得發疼。

這景象落在眼裡卻浪漫又溫暖，又讓人懷念。這真是一種奇特的感覺。他目不轉睛地望著那夜空。

仿佛什麼時候、也曾經在哪裡、和誰，一同觀賞過這樣壯麗的光斑，持續綻放又隨之消逝。

遙遠的記憶裡，那似乎是更絢爛、更輝煌，幾乎覆蓋半片天空的光芒。到底是什麼時候的事情呢，他的心中溢起一陣傷感。

那應該是一場盛大的宴會，仿佛在為那站在巨大金屬鐘下的青年獻上祝福，那個青年——

亞瑟兀自走神，手上突然一緊，是阿爾弗雷德更用力地裹住他的手指。

他抬眼看阿爾弗雷德，對方也在看他。煙火在阿爾弗雷德天藍色的眼睛裡折射出更多色彩，帶著熱情，帶著愛意，他凝視著亞瑟目不轉睛。

又是這種，讓人隨時淪陷的眼神，一如往常地把英國人的臉薰染成粉紅色。

亞瑟覺得連脖子也熱了起來，只好害羞地低頭，不自然地動了動身體，終於還是把腦袋靠在阿爾弗雷德結實的臂膀上。幾秒後他才悶著聲音說：「……我、覺得有點冷了。」

「嗯！那我來給你溫暖。」阿爾弗雷德的笑聲隔著胸腔傳來，聽上去比往常更低沉。他伸出手臂環住亞瑟，用力把他揉進懷裡，又把毛毯掖緊了些。

英國人的臉緊貼美國人溫暖的脖頸，在煙火的光芒和聲響中，他們緊緊依偎著彼此。

遙遠的庭院傳來人們的倒數聲：「五、四、三、二……一！新年快樂！」

在人群的歡呼聲中，美國人側過頭，用鼻尖蹭著英國人微微翹起卻柔軟的頭髮：「新年快樂，親愛的亞瑟.柯克蘭。我愛你。」

「嗯，我也愛你……親愛的阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。」眼眶再度發熱，亞瑟趕緊伸手擦了擦眼睛，然後順著阿爾弗雷德的手勢仰起下巴，迎接對方落在他嘴唇上的吻。

新一年的到來沒有給治安警的生活帶來太多起伏，倒是阿爾弗雷德的學業明顯繁忙起來，尤其是那項修復飛機艙的項目，顯然已經佔據了他的大部分精力。

在阿爾弗雷德公寓留宿後的每個清早，亞瑟都能發現大學生工作臺上那些飛機照片和修復草圖又堆高了些。

「你們學航天的，課業都這麼繁重嗎？」

「還好。如果能順利完成項目的話，可以拿這門課的成績去申請最高額的補學金。再說，難得能有這麼好的實踐材料。」

阿爾弗雷德對學業有著超常的熱情以及專注。亞瑟心想，似乎還從沒聽美國人抱怨過辛苦勞累，這大概也算是一種才能吧。

英國人拿起外套朝門外走去，阿爾弗雷德放下筆，站起身跟在他身後：「我白天會去學校，晚上不用等我吃晚餐了。」

亞瑟點頭說好，思考幾秒後又問：「在你們年級裡，能獨自修復飛機艙的應該只有你一個吧？」

「嘿嘿。等完成之後，我會向學校申請參觀許可的，到時候也帶你去看看。你應該還沒進過我們大學吧？」

「那我就拭目以待了。」看著眉梢眼角都是得意神色的大學生，亞瑟像是被感染似地微笑起來。他正要帶上門，阿爾弗雷德抓住他的手臂往回拉了一把，然後在他的臉頰上落下溫柔一吻：「路上小心。」英國人覺得害羞又甜蜜，他用手指捏了捏美國人的臉，才帶著笑意朝警局出發。

工作結束後亞瑟換上便服，他的計劃是到法國人咖啡屋吃點東西，也許可以再喝點酒打發時間，估計那時候阿爾弗雷德也差不多從學校回來了。

工作、生活，融洽的友情和人際關係，加上一份彌足珍貴的戀情。在小鎮生活大半年後，他的生活軌跡就這樣被填滿了。

平凡、也幸福。這是他過去不曾想像過的處境。英國人獨自走在街道上，卻並不覺得孤單。寒風吹得他的臉頰有點發疼，他把臉埋進圍巾，嘴角悄悄地翹起。

前方街角的人影引起他的注意，他放慢腳步，驚訝地望著站在剛點亮的路燈下的本田。

不同往常，日本人穿著一身筆挺的黑色西服，大衣對折擱在手上，他沉默且平靜地站著，那神態像是在等人。

氣溫還很低，本田卻似乎不覺得冷，站得筆直。亞瑟忍不住先開口：「晚上好，本田。你在等人嗎？」

「晚上好，亞瑟先生。」本田轉過身，朝亞瑟微笑，「事實上，我正在等您。」

「等我？」

「是的，有些話想對您說。」

亞瑟在本田面前站定，他把圍巾拉下一些，呼吸在冷空氣中化成白霧：「很難得看到你這樣的打扮。」

「大家都這麼說。我也是散漫太久了。」日本人難得使用了自嘲的句式。

「特地在這裡等我，有什麼重要的事情嗎？」

「因為必須來跟您道別。」

「道別？」亞瑟睜大眼睛，他小心地猜測，「你……打算去旅行？或者回國？」

「回國……」本田喃喃地重複，「是的，回國，您說得沒錯。」

亞瑟覺得日本人的神態有種說不出的古怪，又不方便深入詢問，只好轉移話題：「那公寓方面怎麼辦？管理人不在，其他人會寂寞的。」

「大部分事情都委託給路德維希了，阿爾弗雷德也會幫忙，沒問題的。」

看日本人似乎沒打算透露更多消息，亞瑟也就不再追問：「謝謝你特地跟我告別，祝你路途順利。」

「承您吉言。」本田抬頭看向亞瑟，視線卻像穿過他投向了身後的夜幕，「新年就這樣過去了。我還是想回去看看，那片明月下的竹林呢。」

竹林？亞瑟皺起眉頭。

「在那之前，要先穿過那片海啊。」日本人的視線仍停留在遠方，仿佛在和空氣對話。

「……什麼海？」亞瑟徹底跟不上日本人的思路了。

「啊，抱歉。」本田回過神來，「只是我的自言自語。」他低下頭笑笑，那神情和聖誕派對的時候一模一樣，像蒙上一層陰霾。

英國人看著日本人朝他伸出手來，聲音低而沉穩：「那麼，我們就此告別。」

就在那瞬間，寒風似乎失去了聲響。他的頭劇烈疼痛起來，眼睛酸澀得只能緊緊閉上，許久才勉強睜開。

他眼前的黑髮青年身穿著筆挺的白色軍服，黑色鑲金的肩章精緻而顯眼。日本人手握軍刀，筆直地站在盛開的櫻花樹下，那黝黑雙眼注視著他，淡漠如同黑夜。

他的聲音低而沉穩：「同盟正式宣告破裂，我們就此告別，英——」血粉色的花瓣撲簌簌地落下，幾乎把東方人從他的視野和聽覺裡徹底遮罩，他聽不清最後那半句話。他想開口詢問，嗓子卻嘶啞得無法發出聲音。

「……先生？亞瑟先生？」英國人猛地抬起頭，日本人的手掌正在他眼前幾厘米的地方來回揮動，「您覺得不舒服嗎？偏頭痛又發作了嗎？」

「不……」亞瑟清了清嗓子，腦袋和喉嚨的那陣疼痛已經消失了。眼前仍是咖啡屋附近的熟悉街道，本田身上穿的是黑色西服，哪裡有什麼櫻花和軍服。

簡直太詭異了。他並不記得自己曾去過什麼有櫻花盛開的地方。他為自己的失態感到羞愧：「抱歉，我分心了。」

日本人搖搖頭，他像第一次見面時那樣，彎腰朝亞瑟鞠躬，又重新站直：「那麼告辭了。」

亞瑟目送日本人轉身離開，那黑色的身影在路燈的光線裡化成黑點，直到再也看不見。

儘管已經相識半年，但亞瑟覺得自己依舊不瞭解那位東方人。無論如何，本田總歸是位親切的公寓管理人，為他提供舒適的住處，也讓他順利融入小鎮的生活，為此他是很感激的。

這個晚上咖啡屋的客人並不多，法國人因此特地把落地窗和吧台的燈光都調暗了些。

亞瑟默默地喝下第二杯紅酒，然後把高腳酒杯遞到法國人面前示意續杯。

這並不是他的本意。他原本的計劃是吃些簡餐，喝上半杯紅酒，等身體暖和一些，帶上打包的食物回公寓等阿爾弗雷德從學校回來，然後他們可以一如過去那樣，說些各自的事，然後接吻，相擁而眠。

至少不該是現在這樣，心中沉重，只能從那濃度不高的酒精裡尋找慰藉。

「小少爺明天不用工作嗎？難得看到你續杯。」法國人把斟滿的酒杯遞給英國警察，不忘揶揄。

「明天輪休。」亞瑟悶悶地回答。他的臉頰有些燒起來了，酒精帶來的微醺總算讓他混亂的思緒緩解了些。

咽下手上的那杯紅酒後，一波暈眩感隨即襲上他的腦門。

他開始回想傍晚那陣劇烈的頭痛，和去年在公寓車庫時的經歷幾乎一樣——這說不定是什麼疾病的徵兆。他還很年輕，正處在大好年華的23歲青年，並不希望自己患上什麼重症。

更讓他感到焦慮的是，伴隨著頭痛到來的那些幻覺總有著難以解釋的熟悉感。在倉庫裡看到的那場冰冷大雨和金髮的少年，夢裡那一望無際的草原，那響亮的金屬鐘聲，還有那場似曾相識的熱鬧煙火演出……他覺得這些熟悉的畫面都和他深愛的美國青年有關，卻又無從解釋。

還有偶爾會讓他感到膽怯的俄羅斯人，櫻花樹下的東方人，對他溫柔備至的加拿大青年和葡萄牙店主……甚至面前這個嘻皮笑臉的法國人，似乎從剛認識開始，就給他帶來揮之不去的熟悉感。

腦中亂成一團，思緒和醉意相互交纏，亞瑟的情緒焦躁起來。他把手中的玻璃杯重重地砸向桌面，那透明杯底立即裂開一角：「喂鬍子，我們到底是什麼時候認識的啊……」

弗朗西斯不滿地「嘖」了一聲，想把酒杯從亞瑟手中抽走，但沒有成功。

英國人的視線緊緊釘在他的臉上，他只好歎氣：「你以前不也問過嗎？中學時期啊。那時候大家都是毛躁少年，你不記得也很正常啦。」聲音裡透著不希望和醉鬼對話的無奈。

「中學……時期……」亞瑟從法國人的回復裡抽出關鍵字，小聲重複起來。

「你啊，明明那麼瘦弱卻很囂張，跟很多人打架，還曾經讓哥哥我美麗的臉龐掛彩呢。這個仇我可不會忘記。」

「你這種自戀真是不管多少年都那麼噁心……」亞瑟條件反射地還嘴，話說出口他反倒愣了。

「這樣跟你吵架，就好像已經跟你認識十幾年、幾十年，不……和你吵過幾百年架似的……全他媽是不好的事情……」

亞瑟感覺自己確實醉了，口吐髒話明明不是他的風格。他這麼想著，聲音含混起來，「我總覺得有點混亂啊……臭鬍子。」

不是什麼中學時期……

應該是更早的、更久遠的……

弗朗西斯聲大聲歎氣：「小少爺，你這是徹底醉了吧。」亞瑟無力地伏在吧臺上，依稀能感覺到手中的酒杯被挪走。然後是法國人撥通電話的聲響，他似乎在給阿爾弗雷德打電話。

「我可能是在說夢話……」

在陷入昏睡以前，英國人仿佛聽見法國人無奈的低語：「做夢的話，該是時候醒來了。」


	18. Chapter 18

18．

那聲音仿佛落入了一望無際的海洋。他穿過成片的細沙，赤裸的雙腳淌進海水後，是沁入皮膚的冰涼。

他的雙眼緊閉，一步步地朝海的深處走去，海水沒過胸口和鼻腔，卻沒有絲毫不適。那真是奇妙的感覺。

海水沒過眼瞼時，他猛地睜開雙眼，眼前是瘦削的少年背影。

金髮的少年穿著綠色的花邊長外套，胸前系著大大的領結，那少年的臉他看不清，逆光之中仿佛能辨認出對方有著一雙綠色眼睛。少年咬著嘴唇對他說：「那是我的弟弟，我心愛的弟弟。如果你看到他，請告訴我！我……很擔心……」

那聲音像顫抖的琴，悲傷得讓他心如刀割。

他想開口安慰那少年，馬匹的嘶鳴聲先一步竄進了他的耳膜，他抬頭朝遠方看去。

大雨滂沱中，他又看到身穿深藍色軍服的另一位少年。那少年手握燧發火槍，肩上扛著那面繡著星星的藍色旗幟，正一個箭步躍上馬背，那背影瞬間變得高大。

在他以為那背影要策馬離開時，少年突然調轉馬頭，他的聲音幾乎穿透雨簾：

「再見了——英國。」

他倒吸一口涼氣，猛地睜開雙眼。視線正前方，一雙藍色的眼睛正饒有興致地打量著他。

亞瑟用力地眨眨眼，飛快地環視周圍，顯然，他此刻正躺在阿爾弗雷德公寓的床鋪上，他深愛的戀人就在他的身旁，煞有其事地觀看他那跟美觀絕對無緣的睡臉。

他抬起手臂去揉隱隱作痛的太陽穴，來自宿醉的不適讓他瞬間回想起前一晚的事，他在弗朗西斯的咖啡屋昏睡過去，看來那之後是阿爾弗雷德把自己接回來——還體貼地為他換上了睡衣。

亞瑟心中愧疚，他把大半張臉縮進被窩，聲音隔著布料顯得悶悶的：「……抱歉。」

「你可算醒啦，已經快中午了。」阿爾弗雷德飛快地親他裸露在被子外的額頭，「你再睡下去，我都快懷疑你是哪裡來的睡美人了。」美國人顯然沒有任何責怪的意思，一臉笑嘻嘻地調侃。

「你見過眉毛長成這樣的睡美人嗎。」英國人翻起白眼。

「喏，這裡就有一個。」阿爾弗雷德又湊過來親他的眉毛和眼瞼，「酒量不好的話，就別喝那麼多了。」亞瑟自知理虧，只好乖乖點頭。

美國人滿意地把他從床上撈起來：「換衣服，我們出門吃午餐吧。」

亞瑟蹲在花圃旁，用小鏟子給那些長勢還不錯的植物去除雜草，伊萬.布拉金斯基就站在他身旁看著，龐大身軀的陰影斜斜地遮蔽在他頭上。

英國人難免有點心虛。

進入冬季以來，他已經有好一陣子沒有到天臺來。多肉植株本來就容易養活，而俄羅斯人對照顧這些植物也比他預想中上心，於是、於是他幾乎把業餘時間都用在美國人身上了。

如果下午不是阿爾弗雷德到學校繼續趕項目的話，亞瑟未必會在這樣陰冷的天氣裡到天臺照料這些植物。

美國青年的專案已經接近尾聲，等導師檢測通過後他會向學校申請許可，帶上校外人士的亞瑟去參觀。阿爾弗雷德談到這件事時總是興奮得仿如少年，藍色眼睛像能蹦出星星似的。

亞瑟邊回想那個表情，邊把視線裡的最後一束雜草揪掉，然後忍不住抿著嘴笑了。

「亞瑟君看起來很幸福呢。」高個子的俄羅斯人蹲下身，籠在亞瑟頭頂的陰影總算收縮起來。

「啊……嗯。」亞瑟自覺失態，他彈掉手套上的土壤，努力轉移話題，「你挺擅長照顧植物的。」

「因為你教的方法很容易啊。」伊萬歪著頭看向英國人，語氣溫順。

亞瑟看著那表情笑了：「等到春天時，我們可以試著在旁邊那片花圃裡種些向日葵。我會再搜索些栽培的資料，應該能成功。」

伊萬臉色一沉：「只能在春天嗎？」眼睛裡幾乎沒了笑意。

「春天的話，光照和溫度條件更適合向日葵生長，成功率更高。」

「如果等不到那個時候呢？」

「什麼意思？」俄羅斯人的情緒轉換得突然，讓亞瑟不太自在。

嚴格來說，亞瑟並不擅長和伊萬打交道，儘管因為常在天臺交流園藝的話題，早就擺脫最初見面時那種發自本能的畏懼，他依舊覺得自己和對方算不上太投機。

俄羅斯人習慣性地把臉埋進圍巾裡，沉默半晌才開口：「亞瑟君，我有時覺得你的興趣，真不像一個年輕的警察呢。」

「那還真是遺憾，我還真就是個年輕的警察。」亞瑟輕輕「哼」了一聲。

「讀詩歌、園藝、做刺繡，不覺得有點像遠離世事的老爺爺嗎？」伊萬又把頭歪過來，臉上似笑非笑。

「誰都會有特殊的個人興趣吧？」亞瑟不高興地朝俄羅斯人翻了個白眼，開始把花圃裡的土壤重新填平。

「我不是在嘲諷你哦，」伊萬擺著手澄清，神情看上去像個犯錯的孩童，「我只是覺得，能這樣真好呀。」

亞瑟語氣軟了些：「……你總是說些奇怪的話。」

「對了，我聽人說，瓊斯君到處炫耀你親手繡給他的手帕呢，還把你的照片設成手機的牆紙。」伊萬笑眯眯地看著他，那語氣裡的笑意到底是調侃還是有什麼特殊含義，亞瑟一時分辨不出來。

他臉紅著低下頭，手指徒勞地戳著花圃裡無辜的土壤：「誰說的。」

「基爾伯特喲。」

「原來你們還挺熟。」伊萬.布拉金斯基和基爾伯特，這可真是意想不到的組合。他似乎還從來沒見過這兩人同時在什麼場合出現過。他又想像起阿爾弗雷德興高采烈地介紹那條手帕的場面。那個總是讓他心跳不已的美國人，即便是吵鬧的模樣，他也依舊喜歡得不得了。

「這樣的日子，不知會持續到什麼時候呢。」伊萬的聲音裡是難得的猶豫，他站起身看向遠方，「真讓人……害怕。」

亞瑟驚詫地仰起脖頸，「害怕」這種字眼從俄羅斯人的嘴裡出現，簡直難以置信。

「為什麼害怕？」

伊萬回過頭來，俯視的角度讓他的臉籠罩上一層陰影：「亞瑟君不也在害怕嗎？」

「我……不明白你在說什麼。」

伊萬彎下腰去看亞瑟，淡紫色的眼睛像蒙上冰霜：「你真的不明白嗎？」

心臟像被沉重的石頭突然擊中，亞瑟想站起身來辯駁——那樣至少會顯得有底氣些，卻發現全身僵硬，幾乎動彈不得。

他心上一陣顫抖。

是的，我……不明白。那些奇怪的既視感和幻覺，還有說不清的夢境，想不起來的人。

俄羅斯人近乎憐憫地看著他，嘴角是一絲慘澹的笑。他在寒風中緊了緊大衣，沉默著離開了天臺。

亞瑟的雙腳隨即一軟，跌坐在地板上。一陣頭痛飛快地襲來，他縮著身子用盡全力深呼吸，好久才平復過來。

無形的石頭沒有激起漣漪，它直直地落入湖底，翻攪起一層層的泥濘。

亞瑟並沒有把在天臺頭痛發作的事告訴阿爾弗雷德，也沒有跟他信任的同事傾訴。他確實感到困擾和不安，但又覺得這些事情還沒到需要跟親密的人們抱怨的程度。

一切都很好。他不想成為打破平靜的那個人。

在巡邏和文書工作結束後，亞瑟向伊莉莎白申請了使用電腦的許可權。他用警局那部唯一能聯網的電腦搜索了些種植向日葵的資料。想了想，順手搜索起關於美國獨立戰爭的紀錄片。

他依稀記得在阿爾弗雷德公寓裡看的那部紀錄片，背景音樂是……《星條旗》？

在看到搜索結果後他幾乎失笑：這首曲子居然是在美國獨立戰爭幾十年後才創作出來的，卻很不嚴謹地被用到紀錄片裡了。那種製作組竟然也能有資金製作紀錄片，並且取得放映許可，這可真是個不可理喻的世界。製作者在電視臺應該拿著不錯的薪水吧？想到這，英國人感覺諷刺。

他繼續瀏覽網頁上的歷史素材，深藍色制服和星星旗幟的圖片不時從眼前劃過，讓他不禁又想起那位在雨中舉著槍的少年。

那少年看上去是那麼地熟悉，堅毅……也許是那個時期的美國著名民族英雄吧。他邊想著邊點開「美洲殖民地的原宗主國英國正式宣佈投降」的頁面，網路服務器卻瞬間中斷連結。

「不會吧……」亞瑟把網頁重新刷新幾次，依然連接不上。

「又是這種情況啊。」馬修從他身後探出手重新設置網路調解器，但螢幕依舊提示沒有信號。他歎口氣，「我們小鎮什麼都好，但是電信方面確實太差勁了。」

「大學那邊應該沒有這個問題，你如果要找資料，可以讓阿爾弗雷德幫忙。」伊莉莎白同情地提出建議。

亞瑟無言地點點頭。他對網路的需求不大，但想搜索的信息就這樣被強行中斷，還是讓他感到氣餒。

換下制服離開警局前，亞瑟把放在辦公桌上的水晶球拿起來晃了晃，這已經是他每日的習慣。正如他的同事調侃的那樣，他對阿爾弗雷德送的這份不算昂貴的禮物愛不釋手，

水晶球裡的晶瑩碎片飄起又落下，落在神情落寞的垂耳兔身上，那球狀小世界裡如同下雪。

明明只是捧在手心裡的小裝飾品，卻總能帶來奇妙的懷念和傷感。也許因為這份禮物來自阿爾弗雷德吧。

根據最近的天氣預報，這個冬季應該不會再有雪天了。亞瑟慢慢地走出辦公室，隔著警局的玻璃大門，看到不遠處正停著那部因為寒冷天氣而休養許久的哈雷機車。

他的戀人——機車的暫時擁有者阿爾弗雷德豪邁地跨坐在座位上，視線一對上，美國人立刻露出笑臉，下車快步朝亞瑟跑來。

亞瑟正要伸手去拉開門把手，卻被門另一側的美國人伸手抵住，他疑惑地抬起眼。只見美國青年摘下手套，在玻璃門上哈氣，然後用手指塗抹起來，他邊寫邊念，聲音隔著玻璃聽不清楚，字跡卻清晰——「我—愛——你」。

亞瑟感覺臉都熱了，他用手指彈了彈玻璃，小幅度地比著嘴形：「我——也是。」

阿爾弗雷德又笑了，那笑臉的溫度簡直能把周圍的冷空氣都融化。他用力拉開門走進室內：「嗨，亞瑟！」

「這是遇到什麼好事了？」英國人的聲音藏不住笑意。

「來跟親愛的警察先生彙報一下，修復飛機艙的項目已經完成！」阿爾弗雷德低頭去親亞瑟的臉，「還有，我已經提交了參觀申請，我猜只要半個月你就能看到我的作品了。」

「哇……恭喜你。」

「嘿嘿。」美國人滿臉得意，他拉著英國人往外走。

把貼著垂耳兔貼紙的頭盔戴到亞瑟頭上，阿爾弗雷德滿意地點頭：「果然很適合你。」

亞瑟瞄了眼美國人頭盔上的灰狼貼紙，也不反駁。他直接跨坐到阿爾弗雷德身後，自然而然地貼上美國人寬闊結實的背。青年的心跳聲透過背脊傳來，咚咚，咚咚。就如過往的每一次，溫暖又規律。

「要順便買蛋糕慶祝嗎？」

「好。」

機車在小鎮的主幹道上穿行，在冷風的裹挾中亞瑟閉上雙眼，雙手更用力地摟緊了阿爾弗雷德。

那是一整個懷抱的溫暖。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

對日常工作需要早起這件事，亞瑟並沒有不滿。但每逢輪休的早晨，能在戀人的床上多躺上半個小時，不去計較時間的流逝，那是十分愜意的時光。

這種愜意被奶油鬆餅和煎培根的香氣烘托得更加生動。他仰躺在床上，伸手把窗簾扯開一角，早晨的陽光穿過玻璃落在他的身上，一整片暖洋洋。

看來冬季確實快結束了。亞瑟坐起身，在睡衣外面披上阿爾弗雷德扔在床頭的外套，洗漱過後才走進客廳。

美國人已經把早餐端上桌，朝英國人招手：「早安，亞瑟！」

亞瑟從桌上端起杯子喝了口牛奶：「你今天有什麼安排嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德從餐盤裡叉起煎蛋，邊咀嚼邊回答：「打掃公寓，最近弄得太亂了。」亞瑟抽出紙巾擦掉美國人嘴角的油漬，對方立即回贈給他一枚大大的笑臉。

學校的專案順利結束後，大學生前陣子的忙碌節奏終於得到緩解。亞瑟沒有特別的安排，自然就充當起打掃幫手。阿爾弗雷德負責整理工作臺上的書籍、文件和工具，亞瑟則幫忙整理床邊的儲物櫃。

他拉開抽屜，把裡面一大摞筆記本按照厚薄程度排列起來。他的戀人對宇宙確實有著異常的熱愛，大多數筆記本的封面都是銀河、星球或航天器——最底下棕紅色封面的那本除外。

他好奇地摸了摸那封面，手感像是某種動物的皮革。

「我可以打開來看看嗎？」他轉頭問身後的阿爾弗雷德。

美國人剛把工作臺騰空一半，隨口回答：「隨便翻吧，又不是什麼國家機密。」

亞瑟打開筆記本。從發黃的紙張能看出年代已經久遠，筆跡還很稚氣，不同顏色標注著不同年代的航天事蹟。大概是阿爾弗雷德中學時期的傑作吧，亞瑟猜想。

再往下翻，筆記本裡竟貼著一張泛黃的照片。照片上，金髮藍眼的小男孩掄著球棒，正回過頭來笑得頑皮，那一束標誌性的上翹劉海怎麼看都是阿爾弗雷德。他的對面是擺出接球姿勢的另一位金髮男孩，可惜距離太遠辨認不出長相，照片上的兩人看上去應該是交情不錯的夥伴。

照片裡的樹木生長在湖畔，讓人感到溫情又懷舊。亞瑟心頭一陣柔軟，他微微笑起來：

「我還是第一次看到你小時候的照片。」

「嗯？」阿爾弗雷德湊過身來，「哇，這是我和馬修小時候的照片！」

「原來這是馬修啊，」亞瑟頓時明白那種熟悉感的來源，「你們那麼小就已經認識了？」

「嗯，後來在這裡又碰見他，我還挺意外的。」阿爾弗雷德的手從亞瑟的腰側穿過，他把照片從筆記上撕下來，翻開背面，是一行頗為清秀的字跡。

亞瑟照著一字一頓地念出聲：「致親愛的阿爾弗雷德.弗斯特.瓊斯。」可惜落款的人名和日期已經模糊難辨。

弗斯特……？

一股怪異的情緒翻騰起來，亞瑟的手指微微發顫：「你名字裡的‘F’，是『弗斯特』的縮寫？」

「嗯，應該是個遠房親戚給我起的名字，不過我不記得他是誰了。」

弗斯特。Foster.

「『弗斯特』的含義是……撫養、養育，懷著希望。」

——多麼熟悉的英倫腔調，帶著一絲鼻音，那少年的聲音溫柔又悲傷。

亞瑟全身的力氣像被瞬間抽離，喉嚨泛起濃郁的鐵銹味，他用手捂住嘴巴，依然抑制不住咳嗽。

他用力吞咽好幾次，試圖阻止那股怪異的嘔吐欲，卻抵擋不住粘稠液體堆積在口腔的噁心觸覺，他用力咳嗽。低頭看向掌心，滿目猩紅，那是明晃晃的新鮮血液。

巨大的金屬鐘在他的頭頂晃動，「哐——啷————哐啷————」

他掙扎著抬起眼，藍天白雲，天氣晴朗得不可思議。沉悶又鈍重的聲響和人群的歡呼聲如潮水般湧來：「七月四日！我們的獨立日！」

人群裡，那個身穿西服的高大青年正對著他微笑，那眼鏡下的藍色雙眼——

「亞瑟！」一雙溫熱的手掌捧住他的臉，亞瑟低下頭，神情茫然地看著阿爾弗雷德，美國人的臉上寫滿緊張。他又把視線轉回手心，一如往常地乾燥、潔淨，哪裡有什麼污漬。

又是幻覺……和那個時候在車間的多麼相像。亞瑟的頭又疼痛起來。

「你怎麼突然咳得那麼嚴重？感冒嗎？」阿爾弗雷德擔憂地在英國人身旁坐下。

「不……」亞瑟的語氣近乎虛弱。

「你如果累了，就先靠到我肩膀上來吧。」亞瑟很順從地依偎在阿爾弗雷德的臂膀上。

他暗暗自責之前太過輕視身體狀況，偏頭痛也好，那些怪異的幻覺也好，再發作的話也許會影響今後的工作和生活。他覺得自己需要一些藥物的説明，可惜本田已經不在了。他應該去找藥劑師尋求幫助。

「我們去藥店買些藥吧。」

他們在公寓門口遇到路德維希。受公寓管理人本田的委託，很有責任心的德國人總在非夜班時段出現在公寓。

聽了阿爾弗雷德的說明後，他主動提出幫忙：「我正要回藥店，坐我的車吧。讓我哥哥給柯克蘭找些合適的藥。」並在去程中事先給基爾伯特打了電話。

「這些給你，和我以前給本田的藥是一樣的，記得按照上面的說明服用。」

穿著白大褂的基爾伯特看上去挺拔英俊，跟在咖啡屋時氣場完全不同，連說話語氣也嚴肅不少。

「這種偏頭痛，沒辦法根治嗎？」亞瑟猶豫地接過藥。

「我只是藥劑師，並不是醫生。偏頭痛可以通過藥物緩解，如果想治療需要到醫院進行全面檢查。我可以帶你去找我認識的挪威醫生，不過他的醫院離這裡有點遠……」

「……不用了。」亞瑟搖搖頭。再全面的檢查也無法解決幻覺吧。他依舊寄希望予藥物，並不想勞師動眾，顯得他很脆弱似的。

像看穿英國人的心思，銀髮青年嘆口氣，伸手揉過英國人的頭髮：「好吧，那就吃藥觀察。」

他的指尖掠過亞瑟的額頭，英國人不禁一抖：「基爾伯特，你的手……好冷。」

天氣並不太冷，藥店裡的暖氣也很足。他以為像基爾伯特這樣看上去強壯又總是熱鬧的傢伙，在冬天也會像團火焰似的。

「……一到冬天就這樣。」基爾伯特的眼神一瞬間暗淡下來。

離他們幾步遠的阿爾弗雷德從後面走上前來：「那還有其他注意事項嗎？」

基爾伯特的視線在美國人臉上停留幾秒，又轉回亞瑟臉上：「注意休息。還有，不要想多餘的事情。」

……多餘的事情。那些幻覺，還有奇怪的夢境，算是多餘的事情嗎。亞瑟眼神一暗。

在離開藥店前他們和德國兄弟道別。基爾伯特似乎不太有精神，只在亞瑟向他道謝時勉強擠出一抹笑容，那嘴角幾乎沒了往日的神氣。

亞瑟很慶幸自己沒有對同種藥物產生抗藥性，按說明服藥幾天，他的偏頭痛就不再發作——一如夏天時的情況。隨著睡眠品質的改善，他的臉色也終於恢復正常，這才讓阿爾弗雷德放心下來。

天氣逐漸暖和起來，整理花圃這項興趣也重新回歸亞瑟的日程，他又開始早起。通常在阿爾弗雷德去鍛煉的時候，他會到天臺給多肉植物除些雜草，鬆動土壤。

在天色還濛濛亮的週末看見伊萬.布拉金斯基出現在天臺，亞瑟難免驚訝：「你……可真早。」

俄羅斯人沖著他笑：「亞瑟君才是吧，最近每天都來。」

他們如往常那樣說些無關緊要的話題，一起整理花圃——只要不提到阿爾弗雷德，俄羅斯人並不是很難交流的對象。

「亞瑟君來小鎮這麼久了，最喜歡這裡的什麼呢？」

「……都挺喜歡，大家都很親切。風景也很好。」

「總有最喜歡的地方吧？比如郊區的那片海？」伊萬的語氣似乎透著狡黠。

亞瑟飛快地瞥了俄羅斯人一眼。提起那片海，他立即就能回想起阿爾弗雷德向自己表白的場景，儘管後來一直沒有找機會再去海邊……那畢竟是他至今難忘的場景。

他忍不住臉紅：「郊區那片海我只去過一次……還、還算喜歡吧。」

「我也很喜歡哦。」伊萬低聲地說，「不過，我更喜歡故鄉的風景呢。」

「你的故鄉是在俄羅斯吧，那裡有什麼？」

「冬天有冰雪，有伏特加，到了春天，會有成片的向日葵田野。」

亞瑟還是第一次聽伊萬提到他的故鄉，他一直以為俄羅斯人是不願意談及出身和情感這類話題的。今天的伊萬像展現出了不同以往的柔順。

「所以你才那麼想種向日葵啊。想念故鄉了？」亞瑟對他人的情緒變化足夠敏感，連帶語調也溫柔起來。

「亞瑟君，你會害怕受傷嗎？」……很有俄羅斯人風格的答非所問。

「什麼意思？」

「嗯……比如，被愛著的人們疏遠中傷，或者得不到想要的事物。」

「那種事情……」亞瑟啞然失笑，「只要是人類，都會覺得害怕吧。」

「說的也是。」俄羅斯人把臉埋在膝蓋。沉默了片刻後，他側過頭朝亞瑟笑，眯著的眼睛顯出些天真。

亞瑟歎了口氣，他依然搞不懂眼前這個人，但此刻卻想伸手摸摸對方的頭。他也確實這麼做了。手指擦過對方淡金色的頭髮，手感意外的柔軟。

伊萬驚訝地睜大眼，然後害羞似地臉紅了。溫柔的情緒在那雙淡紫色的瞳孔裡流淌：「亞瑟君，我很高興哦……原本應該是沒有這種機會的。」

俄羅斯人的眼神像是刻著脆弱，讓亞瑟莫名心慌：「為什麼說『原本』？」

「因為在來這裡之前，我從來沒想過有這種可能。」伊萬慢騰騰地說，「而我很快就要走了。」

「……你打算去哪裡？」

伊萬站起身來拍拍衣服：「……回故鄉。」他的回答遲疑了片刻。

「回俄羅斯？」

「是的。還是很想念那片向日葵田呢。」俄羅斯人抬起頭，視線停留在遠方，近乎喃喃自語，「在那之前，要先穿過那片海啊。」

「……海？」亞瑟也跟著站起身，因為動作太快而發暈，他的身體晃動了幾下。本田在離開前似乎也說過類似的話……

朝陽已經給薄薄的淡紫色雲層染上暖色調，也給俄羅斯人的臉鑲上一層光暈。他對英國人露出溫和無害的笑容：「所以要說再見了。」然後他緊了緊脖子上的長圍巾，把英國人獨自留在空蕩蕩的天臺。

在那天以後，亞瑟確實再也沒有見過伊萬.布拉金斯基了。仿佛沒有人再見過他。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

「叮咚。」

剛把警服換下就收到了阿爾弗雷德傳來的訊息，快速看完，亞瑟微笑著把手機收回口袋。

正在一旁換衣服的馬修好奇地問：「亞瑟先生看起來心情很好，有什麼好事發生嗎？」

「阿爾弗雷德前陣子在忙的那個飛機艙專案，剛剛拿到參觀許可了。」亞瑟頓了頓，害羞地補充，「他邀請我第一個去參觀。」

「那可真是太棒了，」馬修笑得真誠，「要是不介意的話，我順便載你一程？」

加拿大青年一如既往地溫柔，亞瑟也就不再推諉，他感激地點點頭。

馬修開車的風格就和他本人一樣，平穩謹慎，卻讓人感到輕鬆。亞瑟坐在副駕駛座上，窗外的景色緩緩從他眼前掠過，柔和的輕音樂在車裡迴響。

進入北邊郊區，路上的車輛變得稀少，兩邊的建築和景觀也逐漸荒涼。

原來這就是阿爾弗雷德平常看到的風景啊，亞瑟不禁感慨。來到小鎮半年多，這還是他第一次踏入北邊的郊區——作為警察，這也許算是一種失職了。

沿途景色枯燥地重複著，他扭頭問馬修：「說起來，我在阿爾弗雷德的公寓那邊看到你們小時候的照片。」

「啊，是一起打棒球的那張嗎？」馬修目不斜視地看著前方，聲音帶笑。

「嗯……沒想到你們原來從小就認識。」見他一猜就中，亞瑟難免心生彆扭。

——「致親愛的阿爾弗雷德.弗斯特.瓊斯。」

英國人又想起照片背面那行字和模糊不清的署名。喉嚨莫名地發緊，他用力吞了幾下口水，把那股不適壓制下去。

「我們兩個啊……該說是孽緣吧。」馬修慢慢踩下刹車，朝英國人點頭，「已經到了，亞瑟先生。」

亞瑟順勢看向車窗外。對位於北邊郊區的這所航空航天大學他好奇已久。確實就如阿爾弗雷德形容的那樣，高聳的灰色外牆看上去缺乏活力，很難讓人聯想到這是一所科技型大學。他把頭往外探去，能看到鑄起金屬欄杆的學校大門，側面似乎是磁卡進出的行人通道。

還真是管理森嚴，亞瑟想著。

他向加拿大人道謝，下車走出幾步後又折回來，靠在車窗旁問：「馬修，你記得你們小時候那張照片……是誰拍的嗎？」

似乎沒想到亞瑟會折回，馬修明顯一愣。他沉思片刻，嘴角依舊掛著笑意，只是頭慢慢低了下去：「是一位……對我們來說很重要的人。」

亞瑟仿佛曾在哪裡見過加拿大青年露出這樣的神情，還有那帶著無奈和傷感的語調。那應該是在寬敞的老式莊園，他們坐在燃燒的火爐前交談。他們身穿相同的制服，他依稀記得那服飾是莊重的紅色調……

「阿爾弗雷德就在那邊。」

加拿大人探出手拍拍亞瑟的手臂，然後指向亞瑟身後。英國人順勢望去，美國青年正站在不遠處朝他們招手，視線一對上，他便邁開步伐朝這邊跑來。

「快去吧，亞瑟先生。」馬修重新發動引擎，慢慢搖上車窗。

微震的車身讓亞瑟不得不直起身後退兩步，馬修的態度讓人迷惑，他本想再追問，阿爾弗雷德已經一路跑到他身旁站定。

美國人在馬修的車窗上敲了兩下以示道謝，然後便拉起亞瑟的手：「我們走吧！」

這所航空航天大學的結構確實特別。

跟著阿爾弗雷德從側門刷卡進入，繞過看上去中規中矩的圖書館和教學樓，呈現在眼前的竟是寬敞得讓人難以置信的露天廣場。廣場用金屬圍欄粗略地隔出幾塊區域，民航用機、戰鬥機、完整的機身或不完整的殘骸被分散在不同區域裡。有些直接露天放置，有些則用帆布蒙上部分。藍色或綠色的照明燈從地面斜著往上打，劃出的陰影讓黃昏後的廣場顯出一種肅穆感。

阿爾弗雷德拉著他的手，腳步比他快半步。看著美國青年寬闊的背影領著他走向那片機械叢林，他有種說不出的熟悉感——這明明是他第一次來這裡。

「到了。」

美國人一直引著他走到廣場西邊，他把手搭上亞瑟面前那棟用帆布覆蓋著的龐然大物，「這就是我的傑作。」一臉得意。

亞瑟慢慢往前挪動腳步，踩上金屬腳架，伸手撫上那張帆布，然後用詢問的眼神看向阿爾弗雷德。在對方認可的眼神下，他們一起把那塊深色帆布用力扯下。

夜色和藍色照明燈的映襯下，有著深灰色外殼的小型飛機泛著金屬光澤，被打磨過的四葉螺旋槳隨著冷風吹拂發出「嘎吱」聲響，機身尾部藍底白邊的五角星格外顯眼。

那是架樣式相當古老的戰鬥機。

「你之前提到修復機艙，我以為會是更普通的機型。」亞瑟曾經看過工作臺上那些機艙內部圖紙，但出於對戀人學業和私人空間的尊重，他從來沒有深入詢問過。

「嘿嘿。」阿爾弗雷德也踏上腳架，他頗為自豪地抬手去敲那金屬機身，「因為是退役多年的戰鬥機，所以獲得這個項目才特別珍貴嘛。」

「總覺得……」英國人的手指摸過帶著鏽跡的飛機身，喃喃地說，「有種很熟悉的感覺。」

「是嗎？」阿爾弗雷德略為驚訝地看著亞瑟，「我進行修復的時候也覺得這架飛機很特別，很懷念。」他想了想又補充，「可能因為我在軍隊呆過吧。在空軍部隊服役的時候，基地裡就有一塊飛機墓場，裡面有很多型號的退役飛機。」

亞瑟注視著美國人那棱角分明的側臉，一瞬間有些恍惚。

他把視線轉向面前的機艙——與其說是機艙，不如說是戰鬥機的駕駛艙。主駕駛座還算寬敞，後方卻空出只容得下一個大行李箱的奇妙空間，有種不協調感。他難以想像美國人那樣的體格，到底是用什麼樣的姿勢修復這個擁擠的空間。

「要坐進去嗎？」

「這種座位一般擠不進兩個人吧。」亞瑟猶豫著打量那座位，「至少電視上看過的是那樣。」

「特殊改造過的座位就可以，不過確實有點擠。」

美國人用鼓勵的眼神看著亞瑟，手上輕輕把英國人推向後方的空間，他則一彎腰鑽到主駕駛座上坐穩，接著動作略顯彆扭地轉身，為亞瑟說明兩邊儀器的功能。

預料之中的擁擠，幸好不是完全密閉的空間——他們頂上的機艙蓋沒有合上。

亞瑟抬頭看向機艙外的天空，天色陰霾幾乎看不見星星，風也變得更陰冷。不遠處有顏色濃厚的雲層逐漸移來，那是烏雲。

風雨似乎即將到來了。

亞瑟並不喜歡雨天，不僅因為惡劣天氣會妨礙日常的巡邏工作，還有一種發自內心的排斥。那種濕漉漉的觸感，只讓人沒來由地沮喪。

他的正前方是美國青年的後背，他們之間只隔著不甚厚實的駕駛座後背，無需抬起手臂就能碰觸到的距離。

阿爾弗雷德的說明很仔細，亞瑟卻覺得耳邊嗡嗡作響，太陽穴又疼痛起來。

一滴雨水砸到他的眼瞼，他條件反射地閉上眼睛，又重新睜開。

頭頂的天空像深色的海洋，雲層湧動，模糊又冰涼的風像結了塊，從深處一片片溢出。

他惶恐地伸手去夠身前的美國人，卻發現對方不知何時穿上有著厚毛領的美式空軍外套，手上是黑色手套。青年依舊側著頭調整兩邊輔助儀器的位置。

英國人低頭看向自己——這次他看得清楚——身上是深綠色軍服，腰帶上的金屬扣全是污漬和鏽斑，身上是和前面那人相似的空軍外套，抬起手，那上面不知為何佈滿傷痕。他撫上胸口，胸前幾枚勳章的金屬觸感又硬又冰涼。

前一刻他還覺得頭痛欲裂，此時卻清醒得不可思議。

頭頂的機艙蓋早就關閉，他睜大眼睛往外望去。

「噠噠、噠噠噠噠噠噠噠噠——」

毫無規律的射擊聲響讓人寒毛直豎。他正置身在槍林彈雨中。外面是成片和他穿著相似服飾的士兵，上一秒還舉著槍械狂奔，下一秒便頭破血流，破裂的內臟四處流淌。慘叫聲和哭聲此起彼伏地夾雜在子彈的悲鳴和炮彈巨響裡，一陣陣地衝擊他的耳膜。

這樣的場景，就好像他是個軍人，此時正身處戰場。他甚至知道該如何駕駛身下這戰鬥機，好跟前方那個金髮青年共同作戰。

他怎麼會和那人一起鑽進這部戰鬥機的駕駛艙裡？

前一刻，前一刻明明應該是、不同的場景——

他看到那青年踏上身前的大地。

那青年的金色頭髮沾滿塵埃，咖啡色的軍服染上血跡，空軍外套在風中揚起。他從容有力的腳步在槍炮揚起的煙幕中行走，沉穩得如同毫髮無傷。

那個人一步步地穿過那片人間慘像，上揚的嘴角和藍色眼睛在他蒙塵的視野裡依舊清晰。那神情是多麼自信——也許比死神更讓人毛骨悚然，卻又帶來希望和光。

強壯的青年很快在人群裡發現了他，並邁開腳步朝他跑過來。

然後他喊他：「英國！」

——「英國」？

然後他怎麼回敬來著……

對了，他回答：「你來得太慢了……美國你這個笨蛋、混帳、臭小子。」

「好好好。我可終於找到你了，快，上飛機。」對方的嘴唇快速張合，語氣是急促和不容置疑。

他喊他「美國」。

是的，美國。

青年一如既往地力大無窮，一隻手就把他整個人提了起來，然後便是急速的奔跑。一前一後地鑽進這狹窄的駕駛艙後，他已經氣喘吁吁。

然而這不是露怯的時刻。

他於是穩住呼吸，假裝淡漠地回應：「美國，你這笨蛋。別總是這麼橫衝直撞。」

他稱呼他「美國」。那個和阿爾弗雷德長得一模一樣的青年。

佈滿烏雲的天空、泥濘的土地，幾乎能聞到空氣中的硝煙氣味。他們就這樣用彆扭的姿勢擠進了淩亂又擁擠的駕駛艙裡。

那個美國人——不、「美國」本人——就坐在他身前。他們之間只隔著狹窄如同虛設的座椅後背，那人熟練地撥弄起儀器面板上的按鍵。

青年的表情看似從容，但悶熱的空氣還是逼得汗水從他的額角滲出，滑過他曬黑了些的臉頰，然後是上下滾動的喉結，接著滲進他那棕褐色的空軍外套。

他猜想現在的自己大概比對方更加狼狽。

青年回頭看他，收斂起揚起的嘴角，音量是那樣沉穩：「你很勇敢，英國。你為自由和尊嚴而戰，榮譽歸於你，也歸於你的國民。」

他抬眼看著那張臉，如此熟悉的、硬朗的、年輕的臉。眼鏡下的藍色眼睛，竟像包裹著火焰。

他咬著嘴唇，仍舊制止不住抽搐的嘴角。

青年沒有等他回答，低聲說了句：「坐穩，起飛了。」

戰鬥機在跑道上快速滑行，瞬間的失重後他們順利地騰空，人聲逐漸隱退，取而代之是讓他忍不住精神緊繃的馬達轟鳴——再熟悉不過了，那是德國軍隊的Ar234轟炸機。

青年正熟練地閃避著後方和側面的攻擊，而他只能抬起手抓緊前面的座椅後背。

他怎麼會忘記。

這算不上龐大的戰鬥機，是他引以為傲的「P-51野馬」。他對它的喜愛僅次於「噴火」——英勇作戰的士兵，駕駛著它們穿過戰火，在那次大戰中屢次創下佳績。

「哐當——」

他的身下傳來一聲巨響，被敵軍轟炸機射中的石油管道瞬間破裂，黝黑的液體朝內噴濺，把他深綠色的軍服染成油膩的深色。駕駛艙的金屬夾板間有火光蹦出，頭頂的玻璃罩開始蒙上煙霧，機身開始晃蕩並走向失控。

「來不及朝地面發射緊急信號了！」

高大的青年躬著腰，起身，拆下駕駛艙旁邊的傘包，用驚人的力度敲碎頭頂的座艙罩，直接把他從座位上拽起來。

然後美國緊緊抱著他，從那燃燒的戰鬥機裡一躍而下。他們快速下墜，耳邊傳來呼呼風聲，刮得他的臉生痛。

生與死的距離仿佛比導線滋滋燃燒的時間還短，火光和硝煙距離他的太陽穴像只有一毫米。震耳欲聾的炮火聲幾乎把他們的靈魂都震出竅——假如他們也算擁有靈魂的話。

隨著「嘭！」的一聲，他們的頭頂張開一大片陰影，降落傘順利在半空中張開。

美國雙手左右移動操縱著傘面，他緊緊攀著對方的臂膀，朝下看去是成片的硝煙和火海。地面上機關槍的掃射聲又近了。

可他並不那麼害怕。他能感受到美國的熾熱體溫，他正緊緊地攀附著對方。

——他確實不需要害怕。即便被子彈射中，他也不會死。曾經有子彈從他的身軀穿過，還有些子彈嵌在他骨骼或皮下組織的某一處，把衣服和皮肉撕爛，留下些印記，他會吃痛地縮起身體，卻沒有像普通士兵那樣死去，他不會死。

那時有士兵用惶恐的眼神看他，在還沒來得急用聲音表達恐懼時，便被敵軍的機關槍射穿頭盔和頭顱。有軍官們咬著牙關匍匐前進，手腳被流彈射斷，醫療兵在救援途中整個腦門或下巴被炸飛。

——而他是不同的。他狼狽、落魄，卻依然活著。

他們順利地降落在被轟炸得不成樣子的小樹林裡。美國卸下降落傘設備，接著把他摟緊在身側，匍匐著往前移動。

他抬頭去看天空，顏色濃厚的烏雲已經在頭頂聚集，在轟隆一聲閃電聲響後，雨水逐漸滴落，連成雨簾，覆蓋住他們周圍的世界。

直到頭頂的戰鬥機引擎聲響遠去，美國才長噓一口氣。他低下頭對他說：「真是不幸中的萬幸啊，英國。」那聲音輕得如同歎息。

他獨自一人沖進戰場，一臉若無其事地帶他逃出那片慘烈戰場。他說，我來救你了，重要的盟國。

英國人並不害怕，卻眼眶發熱。滾燙的液體沿著眼角傾瀉而出。

美國，美國。

那是美利堅合眾國，和我。

我。

成片的雨簾覆蓋著他們周圍的世界。這場雨來得猝不及防。他臉上的水珠不斷地滑落，那水分來自頭上的天空，也來自他滾燙的雙眼。他無力地抓住身前的青年，泣不成聲。

阿爾弗雷德躬著腰，慌張地抹去亞瑟臉上的水分：「亞瑟！你這是怎麼了？」

亞瑟回握住對方溫暖的手掌，雨水蒙上他的視野。他無法訴說自己此刻的心情，空洞、悲傷，還有那一陣陣抽搐著的痛——「恐慌」。

他終於明白那些斷斷續續的幻覺是什麼了。

他看到的所有幻覺，經歷的所有夢境，他以為熟悉的那些人們，都是屬於英國的回憶。

那片一望無際的草原，那場冰冷的大雨，那響亮的鐘聲和熱鬧的煙火，那戰火轟鳴中及時到達的救援——那天真的孩童、神情堅定的少年、那如同站在頂點的金髮青年。

全是同一個人。那人像是阿爾弗雷德，卻並不是阿爾弗雷德。

美國。那個人叫做美國。

而那個苦苦找尋金髮孩童的少年，是英格蘭。在照片背後寫下「Foster」這名字的人，是英格蘭。那個手臂受傷狼狽地跌坐在雨中的青年，是英國。那個在鐘聲響起時吐血的瘦削青年，是英國。

那個在戰火中忍不住泣不成聲的年輕軍人，是英國。在此刻泣不成聲的自己，也是英國。

那全是我。

……我就是英國啊。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

熱水一點點浸潤頭髮，緩和他冰涼的體溫，亞瑟從昏昏沉沉中逐漸回過神來。

阿爾弗雷德手忙腳亂地帶著他離開被修復的機艙，並在雨勢減弱後載著他飛馳回來。

關上灑水器，美國人的手撫上英國人濕漉漉的臉：「亞瑟，你到底怎麼了？」那聲音又溫柔又焦慮。

翡翠綠的瞳孔緩緩聚焦，亞瑟茫然地看著面前滿臉心疼的美國青年，一言不發。

重型機車飛馳在公路上的風，滿臉滿身的雨水，公寓大門前的溫暖燈光，都無法像以往那樣觸動他了。

這個小鎮到底是哪裡，是我腦海虛構出來的夢境嗎。這個和美國長得一模一樣的阿爾弗雷德，也是虛假的嗎。如果我徹底清醒的話……就會失去他麼。

……我們經歷的一切都是虛假的嗎。

阿爾弗雷德站起身拿毛巾，溫柔地覆上亞瑟的頭髮。他早把沾滿雨水的眼鏡摘掉，視線自始自終都停留在英國人臉上。那雙眼如同藍色火焰，幾乎讓亞瑟融化。

一想到會失去這個人，亞瑟就壓抑不住胸腔的疼痛，他的眼睛已經乾澀得流不出眼淚。

從習慣孤單、到遠離寂寞、到比任何時候都享受兩人共處的時光。這段日子以來，他的患得患失並非沒有緣由。不安如同荊棘叢一般蔓延到他胸腔的每一個角落，那是身為人類的怯弱感情。

——可他根本不是人類。

他是英國。

他並非沒有設想過那些夢境和湧入眼前的片段，都不過是臆想，是幻覺。

作為普通人，認為自己是「英國」，一個真實存在的國家。這種事換成任何人來述說都像天荒夜談。

怎麼會有這種事呢。

他也許真的只是平凡的英國人亞瑟.柯克蘭，遇上了很好的美國人阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，然後他們彼此吸引，他們相愛，他們從此無憂無慮地得到幸福。

可他怎麼可能忘記。

在廣袤草原上看到的那一抹金色。跟著他念起字母表的那個小小身影。在聽到「Foster」這名字時若有所思的孩童。下雨天舉起燧發火槍望著他的少年。穿著西服朝他得意地說「不好意思，稍微超越了你呢」的年輕人。在盛大煙火下對他說「身體不好也逞強過來……謝謝你啦」的青年。

他怎麼會忘記那架野馬戰鬥機，那個人隨著塵土揚起的空軍外套，他低著頭看他，藍色雙眼在眼鏡片下狂妄又透著灼熱：「嗨，英國。我來了哦。」

那是美國。

他熟悉的、已經生存數百年的美國，在革命和獨立後茁壯成長、驕傲又強大的青年。

他曾經的領地，他悄悄依戀著的位於大洋彼岸的新大陸，他不得不兵戎相見的家人般的存在，他曾私下較勁的對手，他最依賴、緊緊跟隨的盟友，最終屹立在世界頂端的美國。

——卻不可能和他相愛的美國。

阿爾弗雷德看上去和那個男人一模一樣。然而他不是他。

阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，來自美國的退伍青年，北邊郊區那所航天大學的大學生。他們在夏季相遇，他給他送來一整袋青蘋果，他開著重型機車帶他穿行在小鎮與郊區，他帶他認識不同的人嘗試不同的食物。他和俄羅斯人打架卻在看到他時瞬間遲疑住手，他為他唱起跑調的歌，他在海邊向他表白。他們接吻，他把他的照片設成手機屏保，他向他介紹宇宙和星空的浩瀚。他們在秋季同居，他們做愛、出雙入對，接受熟人們的祝福。他們一起慶祝聖誕，在雪夜中奔跑，他們共度新年，看燦爛的煙火在頭頂綻放。

美國人給他帶來那麼多的溫暖，那麼多的幸福，幾乎能堆滿他的心房和全部。

然後——然而——

所有的一切無時無刻不在提醒他。

亞瑟艱難地回憶著他熟悉的人們，細節與細節相互交叉，逐漸連接成節點觸發他的回憶。

自稱從中學時代就認識的咖啡屋主人，那是他幾百年的海峽冤家法國。和他在第一次見面就起衝突的拉丁農場主，是總愛針鋒相對的西班牙。和弟弟有著不同國籍的所謂東德青年，是名稱被更替的普魯士。總是對他溫柔寬厚的警察同事，是他珍愛的英聯邦成員加拿大。在本田離開時他看到的幻覺，那個櫻花樹下與他道別的黑髮青年，是那脆弱的島國同盟破裂時神情凝重的日本。總是讓人難以揣摩的斯拉夫人，那是他最不擅長與之相處的俄羅斯。

葡萄牙、德國、南北意大利、匈牙利、瑞士、芬蘭、瑞典、愛沙尼亞……小鎮上所有他感到熟悉的面孔。

他在最初與他們見面時就難以解釋的所謂「似曾相識」，是因為他們確實相識——在與這場夢境無關的另一個世界裡相識，全是不曾有過那麼多溫暖交往的舊相識。

他怎麼會忘記。

那些不時來襲的頭痛，隱藏不住的情緒動盪，時刻都在揭示他作為「國家」這個身份的回憶碎片——

他早該注意到的。

阿爾弗雷德為亞瑟裸露的身體披上外套，然後把他整個人攔腰抱起，慢慢朝臥室走去。美國人的懷抱溫暖，亞瑟覺得既快樂又絕望。

這是夢也好，是幻覺也好，不要醒來，至少不要在這個時候醒來。

美國青年把他輕放到鬆軟的床鋪上，低聲說：「亞瑟，你需要休息。」這個人是如此溫柔，即便意識到他的極端反常，卻沒有追問。

他是愛著他的。

英國人的眼淚又來了。

他按住阿爾弗雷德為他拉上被子的手，冰涼的指尖和對方的溫暖形成鮮明對比。

「阿爾弗雷德。」亞瑟啞著嗓子開口。他抬起手臂摟住美國人的肩膀，坐起身，開始親吻對方的脖頸。

阿爾弗雷德一愣，很快便反應過來，他用力摟住英國青年瘦削蒼白的身軀，像是要讓他迅速溫暖起來那般，雙手從脖頸開始往下摩挲。

在碰觸到亞瑟左手臂上那道傷疤時，他含著亞瑟的唇瓣發問：「我以前都沒注意到你這裡的傷疤。治安警是那麼危險的工作嗎？」

「是啊。」亞瑟模糊地說。他把舌頭探進阿爾弗雷德的口腔裡，積極地回應對方的親吻。

那是兩百多年前，在美洲大陸那場雨夜留下的傷痕，是另一個世界的你在離別時送給我的禮物啊。

——這一生都不會消逝的印記。

阿爾弗雷德把亞瑟整個人抬起，他赤身坐到了美國人身上。美國青年擁著他，愛撫他，像過往的每一次那樣逐漸把他填滿。

亞瑟止不住淚眼朦朧，他的雙臂摟著阿爾弗雷德的頭部，手指緊緊攀住對方寬厚的肩膀。鹹澀液體從他的眼眶落下，掉落在阿爾弗雷德濃金色的髮絲上。

「那個時候我說過……」阿爾弗雷德的聲音斷斷續續，近乎歎息。

「什麼……」亞瑟的聲音因為腰身的晃動而顯得含糊。

「我願意、帶你到世界上任何地方。我想和你在一起。你還沒有回答我。」

阿爾弗雷德讓亞瑟的手鬆開了些，手掌則從亞瑟的臀部移到脖頸。他親吻英國人的眼角，嘴唇蹭過他臉上的眼淚和汗珠。

「你有什麼想去的地方嗎？」美國人用力地托住他的腰，下半身有力地進出，「亞瑟，回答我。」

「嗯、啊、嗯……阿、阿爾弗雷德……！」壓抑不住的呻吟讓他無法清晰地回答。

「亞瑟……！」

隨著美國人加速的律動，他們達到情事的高潮。在情緒平靜下來後，他們依偎在彼此肩膀發出輕重不同的喘息。

阿爾弗雷德輕輕吮吸英國人的白皙脖頸，手掌不斷撫摸著他顫抖的軀體。

亞瑟的喘息逐漸緩和下來，他抬起頭，翡翠綠的眼睛在泛紅的臉頰和眼眶映襯下更顯晶亮。他掙扎著抬起雙手，捧住阿爾弗雷德的臉頰。

「哪裡也不……就在這裡……已經夠了。」

「好。」

阿爾弗雷德笑起來，雙眼色彩如同晴空。他小心翼翼地從亞瑟的體內抽離，細碎的吻落在英國人的眉梢額角。緩慢得近乎虔誠。

平穩的呼吸在他們唇間輾轉，美國人把英國人的手撈起，握住，指節交叉，他們再次十指相扣。

亞瑟在親吻的波浪中緩緩地閉上眼睛，任由淚水淌過臉頰。

我有想去的地方。

不是深淵，不是絕境，不是遙不可及的日和月。

但我不可以束縛你，你的夢想，你的未來——

哪怕你，阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，也許只存在於這場漫長的夢境中，我也不可以成為你的障礙。

我會把它還給你。

——那是你作為國家時，拼盡全力追求的自由。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

清晨的光線穿過窗簾夾縫投上他的眼瞼，亞瑟迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛。窗外雖然仍是陰涼天色，卻全然沒了前一晚雨夜的痕跡。

他動了動身體，阿爾弗雷德從身後摟著他腰身的臂彎條件反射般地收緊起來。

亞瑟在被保護的區間裡翻身，正對著美國人的臉。阿爾弗雷德的肩膀也跟著挪動了下，卻沒有醒來，他的呼吸依舊均勻。美國人裸露的脖頸線條堅毅，他的肩膀肌肉飽滿，即便在睡眠中，也依舊是充滿生命力的模樣。

看上去就跟美國一樣。卻又不是美國。

亞瑟伸手撫過阿爾弗雷德的臉頰，接著仰起頭去親吻美國人濃密的金色頭髮，隨後是臉頰、嘴唇。然後他把阿爾弗雷德的手臂輕輕挪開，起身穿衣，下床洗漱。

他眼神漠然地看著鏡子裡的臉，在清晨慘淡的光線下更顯蒼白。如果我是英國，如今也只是這瘦弱、憔悴的青年模樣。

和阿爾弗雷德截然不同，和美國也無法相提並論。哪裡才是我所在的位置，哪裡才是我該去的地方呢。

他想起本田離開的那天，在路燈下悠悠地說著思念明月和竹林。伊萬.布拉金斯基和他道別的時候，說思念故鄉的向日葵田。

他們都提到了海。他們說，在回去之前要穿過那片海。

這小鎮附近唯一的海，位於小鎮西邊的郊區，那是阿爾弗雷德對他訴說愛意的海洋——

海洋，對他來說是多麼意義重大的存在。

從他成為國家以來就緊緊包圍著他，他無數次乘風破浪穿越，那隔著遙遠的歐洲大陸與美洲大陸的、廣闊無際的海洋。

穿過海，聽上去真是荒誕又駭人聽聞的舉動。

亞瑟設想著在哪個世界都不會游泳的自己就那樣淹死在海水中的可能性。如果真是如此，對普通人的亞瑟.柯克蘭和普通人阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯來說，又何嘗不是一種解脫。

他無法假裝毫無憂慮，無法帶著身為國家的幻覺去承受阿爾弗雷德的愛。他們一步步鑄造出的愛情，細緻溫暖得能讓他隨時落淚。然而這種幸福並非真實。

亞瑟不想再用臆想或者幻覺這樣的藉口去綁住阿爾弗雷德了。

這種狀態下的自己，跟欺騙阿爾弗雷德又有什麼區別呢。這對自己深愛的阿爾弗雷德太不公平，對認真設想著他們未來的阿爾弗雷德太不公平。

就如同他身為英國的時候，似乎也總在用那些回憶和傷痕在約束美國。那樣的情感太痛苦了。

哪怕這是一場虛假的經歷，或者一場癡心妄想的夢境，我也沒有資格束縛你。

我想還給你自由。你窮盡一生追求的自由。

亞瑟下定決心一般握緊拳頭。他回到臥室，在美國人落在地板的外套裡翻找機車鑰匙。

「亞瑟……？」

身後傳來阿爾弗雷德模糊的聲音。亞瑟臉色一沉，他把機車鑰匙收進口袋，轉身走近床邊。阿爾弗雷德用手臂支起腦袋，手掌覆上英國人蒼白的手背。

「你醒得真早，今天身體還好嗎？」他湊上來親了英國人一口，滿臉笑意。

「阿爾弗雷德。」

「嗯？」

「……睡吧。」

亞瑟咬著嘴唇，他把手從美國人手裡慢慢抽離，移動到阿爾弗雷德臉上。

「什麼意……」阿爾弗雷德疑惑地睜大眼，亞瑟的手指在空氣中輕輕晃動，他的指尖開始冒出點點閃光，在美國人眼前徐徐落下。

阿爾弗雷德的眼神就在那瞬間渙散開來，他甚至沒能把話說完整，眼皮已經緩緩合上。他脫力的上身跌回枕頭，發出一聲悶響，隨之而來的是均勻細微的呼吸聲。

亞瑟把手放下，指尖無法抑制地顫抖著，他握緊拳頭，竭力維持平靜。

看，這就是證明。

偶爾能發揮點作用的、那些專屬於「英國」的小魔法，那些對美國沒有效果的魔法，在阿爾弗雷德身上靈驗了。

他從地上撿起外套穿上，然後走進客廳。環視著公寓淡藍色的牆壁，還有貼著各種地圖和宇宙主題海報的客廳，他一言不發。

光線從客廳的窗戶穿過，視線愈發敞亮起來。亞瑟走到窗戶前抬起手，一個重拳砸上那塊玻璃，碎片迸裂的聲響在客廳裡回蕩，鋒利的邊緣劃過他的皮膚，鮮紅血液從傷口流出，幾乎浸潤他的手掌，劇烈的疼痛迅速蔓延他的全身。

「我是英國！我名為——大不列顛及北愛爾蘭聯合王國！」

亞瑟仰起頭朝窗外的天空呐喊。他能感到受傷的疼痛正在平復，一點點收縮，然後徹底消失。他再次抬起手觀察自己的手背，那上面的血液已經凝固，並被氧化成更深的顏色。英國人用力地咬住嘴唇來抑制嘴角的顫抖。

他摸進廚房，用毛巾沾水把手臂上的髒汙清洗乾淨，蒼白的肌膚上沒有留下任何傷痕。他自嘲地冷笑了一聲。

再次看向窗外，視野裡只剩下被破碎的玻璃分割成塊的灰白天空。

回去吧。

把重型機車從車庫裡推出來費了他不少功夫。第一次擔任騎手，他才發現那車身比預想中還重。

他把阿爾弗雷德的頭盔擱置在馬路旁，學著美國人的動作把機車前輪歪向一邊，再邁開腿跨坐上去，然後戴上專屬於他的頭盔。

點燃引擎後，他戀戀不捨地看向地上的頭盔，那上頭的大灰狼貼紙已經被風和雨水刮擦得模糊。自己頭上那張垂耳兔想必也已經辨認不清了吧。

就像現在的他一樣。

亞瑟掉轉車頭，提速上路。他的胸腔和腦海空蕩蕩的，只是順應著直覺一路向西開去。

機車在路上飛馳，風在耳邊呼呼作響，一路上幾乎沒有其他車的蹤影。自從本田和伊萬離開後，自從他對自己的過去產生疑問開始，這附近的居民越來越少了。

他確實早該注意到的。

英國人瘦削的身影和機車龐大的體積不盡相稱，他卻一路開得沉穩。

離開小鎮後，先是那條寬闊的林蔭大道，然後是分岔道，再然後是車站，接著便是海岸線，最後是那片在缺乏晴朗陽光下顯得更加深邃的海洋。

那是和他大半年前進入小鎮重合的路線。然而這次是徹底的反方向，也已經沒有美國人阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯陪在他身邊了。

英國人把機車扔在沙灘外，丟下頭盔，再把外套和鞋子脫掉，挽起褲腿。

海邊特有的強風把他金色的髮絲和單薄襯衫吹得淩亂，他赤著腳踩上單色調的細沙，朝海水的方向一步步走去。

獨自走進那片海水裡，冰涼的液體逐漸沒過他的腳踝、小腿和膝蓋，浸潤他的褲腿和衣物。直到腰身和肋骨沒入海水，他的腳步開始變得緩慢和沉重。浪花推搡著他的身體，飛沫拍打到他臉上，那液體是鹹腥氣味和沁入皮膚的冰冷，他艱難地眯起眼睛。

海水上升到他的脖頸和臉頰，開始侵犯他的皮膚和器官，剝奪他的呼吸。

在那片深色裡，他掙扎著張開雙眼。

他看見小鎮的風景在水中瓦解，他最為熟悉的公寓和警局裡的磚和瓦在他面前層層碎裂，陽光在樹蔭下被割裂成一片片。一把鑲著十字架的劍飛速劃過他的胸膛，不留一絲血跡，那道光芒如同明燈帶他穿過無盡的黑夜，沒有任何痛楚。

所有的畫面緩慢下來，像鏡子的碎片在他身邊浮動。稍一偏頭就能看到那上面折射的每個身影，有幼年時的英格蘭，有他那些高傲的兄長，有加拿大，有葡萄牙，有可恨的法國，有神情凝重的普魯士，有澳大利亞和新西蘭，熟悉或不那麼熟悉的面孔在身旁浮沉。

他伸手去碰觸離胸口最近的那塊碎片，那上面是阿爾弗雷德——不，那是美國——那人如天空般的藍色眼睛用罕見的悲傷神情凝視著他。

他的嗓音溫柔又低沉：「晚安，亞瑟。」

是的，這確實只會是夢境。

因為那個不會和他相愛的美國，用的是那個過去從未呼喚過的人類名字。

——「亞瑟」。

大片的昏暗重新灌入，把他身旁的一切全數覆蓋。

他的周圍又重新出現細碎動靜，有沉重布料摩擦著的悉索聲，像是夏季的濕潤氣流正掀開窗簾拍動窗臺。

他猛地睜開雙眼。

眼前是小片淡淡的光芒環繞在旁，臉上有輕盈的觸感。他的睫毛顫動，翡翠綠的瞳孔對上那些閃著光芒的小精靈。

小花仙帶著哭腔開了口：「英國，你終於醒來了！」

薄荷飛飛兔用毛絨絨的身體貼住他的臉：「對不起！英國，對不起！是我們的錯，我們只是希望這個魔法能讓你在這個時期好過一些。」

小獨角獸在床邊蹭著他的手，戴著帽子的皮可西交握雙手如同懺悔：「沒想到這個魔法竟然會讓你昏迷不醒。那些人類來看過你好幾趟，他們甚至說『祖國也許進入假死狀態』，真的把我們都嚇壞了！」

小精靈們的安慰和哭泣聲此起彼伏。有著碧綠色雙眼的青年嘴唇顫抖，卻發不出任何聲音。

「真的對不起。」

「我們只是衷心祈求，希望這個魔法能讓你不在臨近七月時繼續哭泣。」

「期盼著，這魔法能讓你實現心中的願望。」

「願望。」

他的眼神茫然得像置身幻境，夢囈一般地重複著小精靈的話語。聲音嘶啞如同被砂紙打磨過。

他緩緩支起上半身，小精靈快速散開為他騰出空間。身體疲憊的感覺、從喉嚨泛起的鐵銹味，手臂上那道有著兩百年歷史的傷痕又傳來隱隱的灼熱感。如此熟悉的病症，每年六月便開始發作，一直持續到七月上旬——專屬於他的「七月病」。

他醒來了。他不再是平凡的英國人亞瑟.柯克蘭。

他是冠著「亞瑟.柯克蘭」之名的國家，是用著無人呼喚的人名的「英國」。他甚至不能算是英國人，他就是英國本身。

他從來不是什麼警察，根本沒上過警校。那些嫺熟的格鬥術和開槍技巧，都是他作為國家經歷萬難累積下來的經驗，即便沒有培訓，時光和閱歷已經讓他的身體熟練掌握。

他踏足過世界上的許多地方，從北半球到南半球，跨越大西洋和印度洋，他的殖民地之廣闊，曾給他換來驕傲的「日不落」稱號——那些土地裡，唯獨不包括那個有著許多熟悉面孔的小鎮。

那個地圖上永遠搜索不到、手機信號總是差強人意的小鎮。那個小鎮不屬於任何國家，不存在於世界上任何地方，他甚至連那小鎮的名字都叫不上來。

那個通往小鎮的車站沒有名字，那片與阿爾弗雷德相愛的海沒有名字。

這裡才是現實，這裡才是名為「大不列顛及北愛爾蘭聯合王國」生存的世界。就在那場冰冷的大雨中想起自己是英國的時候，所有的一切就已結束。

這是一場名為逃避的夢境，這是一次名為幻覺的愛情。

魔法終究會失效，夢境終究要醒來。

他在夢境裡的判斷是正確的。他憑著直覺和理智打破小精靈們的魔法，確確實實回到這世界了。

英國再次張口，卻猛然咳出一口血來。他用袖口擦過嘴角的血跡，強忍著嘔吐感掙扎起身並差點摔下床，他腳步趔趄地朝走廊深處的書房走去。

他一邊咳嗽，一邊從那總是整潔的古董木質書櫃裡翻找、抽出又扔下一本又一本厚厚的著作，全然顧不上這是自己最鍾愛的總散發出好聞的紙質氣息的空間。小精靈們縮在門口，惶惶不安地注視著他。

在弄亂的書堆裡，他準確地認出被棕色硬質皮革包裹著的那本書——有著陳腔濫調和美麗主角們的名作，那本《羅密歐與茱麗葉》。

讓我找到那玫瑰照片製成的書簽。讓我找到一些屬於他的印記吧。

即使是一場漫長的夢境，給我經歷過的證明吧。

英國顫抖著雙手翻過那淡黃色的每一書頁，沒有玫瑰的照片，沒有那個世界的印記。只有往日用銀質書鉤標記的那一頁，有人用淺色鉛筆留下幾道底線。

「是的／我在說夢

夢為空妄頭腦之產物

只是起於空虛的幻想」

書本掉落到地面，與地毯碰撞發出沉悶的聲響。英國渾身脫力，只能虛弱地坐倒在地。

遠遠地傳來莊園大屋正門被用力推開的聲音，一群人的腳步隨後飛速地朝書房靠近。

「他就在書房，進去吧。」那不帶多少感情起伏的聲音……是蘇格蘭。

有著棕黑色頭髮的青年——他的秘書馬里歐.霍華德快步穿過書房的大門，蹲在英國身邊：「英國先生！太好了！你終於醒來了！」他語氣激動，臉上的表情簡直能用悲喜交加來形容。北愛爾蘭和威爾士就站在馬里歐身旁，後者俯下身，在英國單薄的睡衣外披上外套：「這次真的太亂來了，英格蘭。」

「我……」

英國神情木然地看著面前的人們。這些面孔既熟悉又陌生，仿佛許久未曾見過。

「我現在就與陛下和首相聯繫！」馬里歐用力抹了抹眼角，他翻出手機撥通電話，邊囑咐身後的人群，「麻煩你們了。」

英國茫然地回頭，幾位護理人員魚貫而入。他們把英國慢慢地從地板上架起來，並輕聲地安撫他：「祖國，請不要害怕，我們需要為您做一次全面檢查。」其中身形最高大的男性護工直接把英國抱離地面。

英國青年瘦削的身體迅速懸空，周圍的人們自覺散開讓出通道，小精靈們早已躲進房間和走廊的角落。那些護理人員圍繞著他低聲交談，似乎在商量接下來的檢查步驟。

他們的聲音嗡嗡作響，英國已經辨認不清。他只覺得胸腔空蕩蕩的，喉嚨那股嘔吐的衝動似乎消失了，全身上下一點力氣也使不上來。

他的手臂像枯萎的植株一般無力地垂向地面。他茫然地側過頭，視線穿過人群投向窗外。

風聲加劇，天空已經是陰雲積聚，他目不轉睛地凝視著那成片的灰色，綠色瞳孔反射著那色澤，像蒙上一層塵埃。沒過多久，雨點零星落下，接著啪嗒啪嗒地敲擊窗棱。

六月下旬，倫敦又下雨了。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

有著英倫血統的四位青年一言不發地坐在起居室的餐桌上，只有零星的刀叉和瓷器碰觸的聲音。

四人像這樣齊集在餐桌時，小精靈們通常就不願靠近他們。那些貼近原始自然活了上千年的魂魄體，仿佛對政治有著天然的厭惡，每逢這種場合它們會直接躲到大屋外的庭院裡、樹蔭下。

蘇格蘭放下刀叉，用餐巾抹過嘴巴，然後交叉起雙臂。那雙和英國色澤相似的瞳孔總閃著更銳利和粗鄙的神色。

那是準備開啟訓話的前奏。

英國也放下餐具，輕聲咳嗽起來。他端起茶喝下一小口，把喉嚨那股嘔吐衝動壓了回去，掖了掖披在睡衣外的毛衣——六月份總是如此，他甚至比在冬季時更畏寒。

「既然檢查過沒大礙，那後天的金融峰會你會準時參加吧。」疑問句，卻用了肯定語氣。

「我……」

「你倒下的這幾天，知道給我們添了多少亂嗎？既然被當成英倫代表，就負起相應的責任來。」

「蘇哥，你太嚴厲了。英格蘭又不是在裝病……」

「是你太鬆懈了吧，威爾士。」蘇格蘭毫不客氣地打斷。

「大家都有各自的地區政府，我們沒辦法替你跟女王和首相打交道的。」向來話語不多的北愛爾蘭吃下最後一口土豆泥，語速不快地抱怨。

「你昏睡的這段時間，美國還打過電話，說是要召集會議討論之前的核協議。被我暫時找理由後延了。」威爾士歎口氣。

聽他提到「美國」時，英國的肩膀不可遏制地顫抖起來，那陣嘔吐欲再次湧動，他用力地咳嗽起來。

蘇格蘭的臉上露出嫌惡的神情：「既然不打算跟歐洲那群傢伙交好，好歹跟美國搞好關係。核協議只認可你的簽字，這可關乎今後的石油開採和能源開發。」

「我們四個姑且還是命運共同體，沒有人可以得罪美國。」

「萬一經濟不景氣，我們只會一起遭殃。」

「你明白的吧，英格蘭？」

他的三位元兄長把視線聚集在他的臉上。

英國把溢上喉嚨的血腥液體用力吞回去：「我會出席國際會議的。」語調毫無起伏。其他三人對視幾眼，推開凳子直接離席。起居室徹底回歸安靜。

英國心不在焉地把視線轉向窗外，那片他最心愛的小玫瑰園，因為連續多日沒能得到照料，又被倫敦郊區毫不寬容的風雨吹襲過，已經顯出破敗。

數不清的花瓣陷在泥濘裡，仍逞強地掛在枝頭的花苞也已萎靡或褪色。簡直如同這國度的化身一樣。

我現在就是這模樣吧。英國抿起薄薄的嘴唇，嘴角滿是自嘲。

為了確認體力，英國在傍晚出了一趟門。他換上整潔體面的西服，在離家最近的超商買了些食物，又添置了園藝用的手套。

倫敦郊區的街頭比不上市區繁華，但也人聲鼎沸。英國纖細的身影穿過三兩成伍的國民和成群的遊客，孤單得如同一張薄紙。

斜陽的橘黃色光芒撒在周圍冷色調的建築物上，是他往常喜歡的街景。此時看來卻似乎空洞乏味，他於是邁開腳步機械地往回走。

「警察先生！」

有青年的聲音從他身後傳來，他迅速挺直背脊，飛快地轉身：「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」話語脫口而出，卻迎上陌生面孔錯愕的神情——口音和打扮都像是外國遊客。

「出什麼事了嗎？」有當值的警察從他身後走上前，他們疑惑地打量著英國和對面的遊客。

淺藍色的制服上衣，黑色的長筒褲，肩上別著對講機和警章——貨真價實的警察——英國一時發愣，片刻後回過神：「抱歉，我聽錯了。」他面帶羞愧，抱緊手上的物品匆匆離開。

那不是我。我不是什麼警察，從來不是。快清醒吧，英國。

他搖搖晃晃地小跑回莊園大屋。在確認大門緊閉後，他才手扶牆壁緩緩坐下，渾身冷汗，幾乎癱軟在地。

小獨角獸從大門的角落裡起身，它用頭輕蹭英國蒼白的臉，晶瑩的眼珠像在詢問。

「別擔心……」英國虛弱地笑起來，他摸摸小獨角獸的頭，攀著牆壁掙扎著站起身來，一路摸進走廊深處的房間——他的泰迪熊收藏室。

他拿起最靠近門口的架子上的那只泰迪熊，毛茸茸的身軀上是深色厚風衣，手上縫著根雪茄，作為擺設的茶杯上縫著標誌性的「保持冷靜、繼續前進(Keep Calm and Carry On)」字樣。

英國在架子前坐下，沉默著閉上眼睛。

「在命運的有力推動下，美國和英國最終又走在一起。

我們肩並肩揮灑熱血，為相同的理念奮鬥，直到我們為之貢獻的偉大勝利彰顯為止，美英兩國會共同進退！」

那聲音仿佛還近在耳旁。那位自負又狡猾的政客，在那一年的感恩節演講上幾乎落淚。他是懷著什麼心情寫下那篇演講稿的呢。是因為自己當時滿身瘡痍的面貌實在太過落魄吧，昔日的帝國竟然淪落成那般面貌。

「我現在也很狼狽吧……比那個時候還不堪。」英國把臉頰深深地埋進膝蓋。

「別嘲笑我，邱吉爾。」

材質上好的西裝，顏色清爽的襯衫，一絲不苟的領結和袖扣。如果對應的不是這樣單薄的身軀、蒼白的臉色和凹陷的眼眶，他確實該自傲地說聲「這就是合格的英倫紳士」。看著鏡子裡的身影，英國不屑地笑了笑，用手帕拭去嘴角僅剩的一絲血跡。

七月即將到來。

早已規劃好議程和會議文件的金融峰會如期舉行。這類會議的重點永遠在各國上司身上。他們是國家，也只是國家，在這樣的場合不過是形式上的陪跑。

首相和唐甯街10號的工作人員在會議場地穿梭忙碌，英國則獨自站在會場入口，直到他熟悉的那些面孔一個個出現。

高大嚴謹的德國人，總是活潑的意大利人，煩人欠揍的法國人，嚴肅的瑞士人，總是溫柔的加拿大人……在看到英國的身影時，他們友好又疏離地問候：「你好，英國。」

不，不是國人，是那些國家本身。

「你好，感謝出席今天的會議。」英國機械地回答，臉上神情略顯木訥。眼前明亮立體的寫字樓窗戶、特地挑高的大堂天花板都在提醒他，此刻站立的會場是規整並進行過徹底安全檢查的商務大廈。這裡是倫敦，不是那個小鎮。並不存在那個小鎮。

各國的上司和工作人員按時進入會場，國家們則被安排到另一間會議室，他們與相熟親近的國家打招呼和寒暄，互不友好的國家則無視彼此，總能保持恰當好處的距離。

一如既往的現實世界。

「英國先生，您看上去很疲累的樣子呢。」

加拿大從會議室的茶水角端來一杯紅茶遞給英國。

英國看著對方的動作一愣，抬眼望向加拿大，青年的雙眼一如既往地溫柔。他遲疑地回答：「啊，嗯……」

澳大利亞和新西蘭也湊了過來，新西蘭打量著英國的臉色：「您的臉色看上去不太好呢，沒事吧？」

「說什麼傻話呢，紐茲！因為快到七月了啦，七月份！」澳大利亞的大嗓門一如往常，他一手鬆開領帶，一手把蛋糕往嘴裡送，「為什麼不準備鹹味點心呢？牛肉小漢堡更好。」

「澳茲，你太吵了。」新西蘭眯著眼睛笑，手指卻使勁地戳向澳大利亞的背脊。

會場的各個角落，西歐的國家們已經斟上紅酒互相調侃，北歐的國家聚在一起閒談，來自中東的石油國家朝他們投來毫不掩飾的敵意視線，東歐的國家則皺起眉頭，顯然對那些喧鬧也感到不滿。

各自劃分著清晰的界線。

確實，是這樣的現實世界啊。

「英國先生？」加拿大伸手拍他的肩膀，英國苦笑著搖搖頭。他打算為自己再斟上一杯紅茶，一轉身，視線和腳步都被釘在原位。

那位青年正從門口走進來，剪裁合適的西裝襯出他厚實的骨架和肌肉。濃金色的頭髮用髮蠟往後梳起些，劉海分界處一束逆著重力的前髮扎眼地立著，藍色雙眼在眼鏡片遮擋下仍舊神采奕奕。

是美國。

他在會議室門口環視一周，人群的交談音量明顯往下降了一級。然後他的視線停在了英國身上。

英國僵直地站在原地，一動不動。

年輕國家不緊不慢地朝他走來，那嘴角驕傲地上揚，眼裡卻讀不出什麼感情色彩。他在英國面前站定，低下頭。

熟悉又陌生的氣息徑直在英國周圍流竄。

「你好啊，英國。」

那稱呼讓英國一瞬間如置身冰窖，徹骨的冷。

啊……是美國。

這裡的美國也有著「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯」這個人類名稱，卻不是那個阿爾弗雷德。英國不曾用那個名字呼喊美國。美國也未曾用「亞瑟.柯克蘭」這個名字來稱呼英國。

他是國家，他也是國家。他們的關係看似複雜，又如此簡單。

「你好……美國。」

英國艱難地仰起下巴，臉上強裝鎮定，送上今天不知第幾次的單調問候。英聯邦的成員站在他身後跟著打招呼。

英國想找些話題開啟正常的對話，經濟、石油開採、新型武器的研發，隨便說些什麼都好，然而他的腦海卻一片空白。

有節奏明快的音樂響起，是美國手機的專用鈴聲——變奏版的《星條旗》。美國後退幾步才接起電話，卻絲毫不在意音量：「收到。驅逐艦上配置了多少架艦載直升機？好，就分配到阿拉斯加第17管區吧。」他觸點螢幕結束通話，眼神帶著挑釁掃過剛走進來的俄羅斯。

即便在六月，俄羅斯那標誌性的圍巾依舊如影相隨，他顯然故意無視美國的眼神，笑眯眯地朝英國點點頭。

英國渾身發冷。他飛快地低下頭，視線悄悄回到美國身上。那高大身影已經移動到人群中間，與埃及和中東的石油國家們交談起來。他站在那些戴著白色頭巾的人群裡更為顯眼、且無畏。

他是美利堅合眾國，站在世界頂端的男人……和國家。

周圍國家的交談聲又大了起來。置身這虛假的熱鬧只讓英國一陣恍惚。加拿大和澳大利亞推著他走向門口，似乎又低頭向他交待了些什麼才走開，然而他已經聽不清了。

和會議室裡的重點對象結束交談後，美國轉身往外走，顯然是要離開。他飛快地觸點智能手機的螢幕，抬眼看到站在門口的英國，揚起嘴角一笑。

英國感到呼吸困難，溺水一般的窒息。

停下來，停下腳步。拉住我的手，撫摸頭髮。隨便什麼舉動都好，給我一點證明吧。即便是……即便是幻覺，或夢境。

超大國神態自若地從他的身邊走過，並走遠。

英國飛快地回頭，朝美國的方向大聲呼喊：「阿爾弗雷德……！」聲音近乎嘶啞。

會議室裡原先細碎的聊天和嘈雜陡然靜止，一陣詭異的沉默蔓延開來。

歐洲、美洲、亞洲、大洋洲……幾乎在場的所有國家都把視線投向了英國。那視線裡成分複雜，有驚訝、有疑惑、也有嘲弄——除了美國之外。

美國在門外站定，轉身。他略低著頭，隔著好幾步的距離於是英國看不清他的表情。

突如其來的沉默和注目讓英國頓時慌張起來。

他喊出了美國的人類名字——不該是這樣的。這裡不是夢境。阿爾弗雷德.弗斯特.瓊斯，那不是該在這裡呼喚的名字。他做了不該做的事情。

為了不被周圍發現他正渾身發抖，英國只能用力地纂住拳頭，指甲掐進肉裡，收攏的身軀如同受驚的鳥。

美國在其他國家或不屑、或敬畏、或看熱鬧的目光下邁開腳步，慢慢地朝英國走來。

英國的心臟劇烈跳動，他想開口說些補救的話語，聲音卻被濃重的鐵銹味堵在喉嚨裡。他只能眼巴巴地看著青年在一整片寂靜中來到他跟前。

不要有所期待，什麼也不會發生，一切都和往常一樣。英國一遍遍地在心裡默念。會議室的空調太冷了，否則怎麼會渾身發涼。

美國把右手輕輕搭上他的肩膀，隔著布料傳來的手心熱度讓英國驚訝地睜大了眼。那熟悉的溫暖讓他想哭。

然後美國俯視他：「你是怎麼了，英國？」一如既往地稱呼他的國名，並在句末加重了語氣。那語調的變化英國聽得真切——那是不點破的小小提醒，提醒他注意稱呼。

提醒他違反規則了。

按在他肩膀上的手力道又重了些，英國終於反應過來。他咬著嘴唇，用不太自然的姿勢掙開美國的手掌：「我……很抱歉。」

「真奇怪啊，你居然會道歉。」

美國故作輕鬆地拍拍他的肩膀，乾脆地收回手。那笑容像隔著一層霧，讓英國的心無法自製地抽痛起來。

「啊……」

美國沒有當眾責備他，也沒有說些嘲諷的話語讓他難堪。相較於對待其他國家，美國已經很縱容他了。

「如果你是在擔心核協議的話，我可以跟你保證，上司很滿意，我們會合作愉快的。」美國聲音裡的笑意讓英國背脊發涼。站在面前的人是美國，微笑下是不容抗拒的力量。

英國艱難地擠出一抹笑容：「就像二戰時那樣……合作愉快嗎……」

「二戰？怎麼會突然提到那時的事？」美國反問，又接上一句，「不過你要這麼理解也行。」

「美國……」

英國的腦中一片混亂，他幾乎是本能地伸手拉住美國的西裝袖口，「如果……如果那個時候沒有上司的許可，你會那樣駕著戰鬥機……飛奔到……英國這邊來嗎？」他知道這種假設很愚蠢，這種提問毫無意義，卻無法控制思緒從嘴邊傾瀉而出。

「就算想也不可以吧。我身後有著大批反戰的國民啊。」美國回答得直白，「不過德國和日本那種行徑，怎麼可能不出手阻止。真不像你啊，竟然問這種溫吞的問題。」超大國低頭打量著英國。

是啊，真不像我。英國往後退了一步。

如果是阿爾弗雷德的話，大概會回答「當然！這還用問嗎？亞瑟需要我的話，我會第一時間跑去你身旁的！」為什麼要提這樣愚蠢的問題。簡直無可救藥。

「我有時候真搞不懂你。」美國無奈地聳肩。

那語氣裡並沒有責怪的意思，卻足夠讓英國為幾十秒前的自己感到羞恥。

他還在妄想，妄想著阿爾弗雷德就站在這裡。

怎麼可能是。

美國會炫耀他偉大的宇宙探索計畫正在有條不紊地進行，不會把他拉到懷裡訴說旅行者一號在宇宙航行中也許寂寞。美國會認真地宣佈北大西洋公約組織的全球戰略計劃，不會在眾人的包圍中親他的臉，厚著臉皮說把戀人的照片設置成手機屏保理所當然。美國會在七月四日的盛大煙火演出裡說我早就超越當年的你了，不會在煙火綻放的時候用毛毯裹住他的身軀說要給他溫暖。

他不會開著重型機車帶他穿行在小鎮，不會在海邊握住他的手表白，不會拉著他在雪夜中奔跑。他本來就不是那個和他擁抱、接吻、牽手走過不同季節的美國青年。

經歷這些幻覺，醒來後還不願捨棄，對本該穩重冷靜的國家來說已經是種恥辱了。那不過是小精靈們善意的魔法，讓他經歷了一場漫長又可憐的夢境。醒來以後只剩下虛空。

巨大的悲傷、羞恥、難堪糅在一起包裹住英國，他的臉色和嘴唇異常慘白，他此刻只想立即逃離這裡。

像是留意到英國的難過神情，美國歎了口氣。他伸手拂過年長國家的額頭：「你那對眉毛皺起來的樣子，還是那麼誇張。」他伸出的手一瞬間遲疑了下，在英國還來不及做出反應時又很快收回。

英國全身僵硬地愣在原地，他茫然地看著美國轉身向其他國家打聽自動販賣機的位置，並在得到禮貌的答覆後直接走開了。

美國沒有回頭。

對的，美國不需要回頭。

英國捂著嘴跑進會議室西側的休息室裡，在確定身邊沒有其他人後，他終於脫力一般地癱軟在地，任由身軀和頭顱倚靠在牆上。

悉心打理的頭髮已經淩亂，襯衫和西裝皺成一團，胃裡一陣翻江倒海。英國掙扎著蠕動到垃圾桶旁，止不住大聲咳嗽，連續吐出好幾口血，把垃圾桶濺得一片狼藉。

真是太糟糕、太醜陋了。

聽見休息室的門被推開時英國警覺地抬頭，視線對著的是葡萄牙和加拿大擔憂的神情，他才把緊繃的肩膀放鬆了些。

加拿大快步跑到英國身旁，一言不發地用手帕為他擦去臉頰上的黏膩血絲。

葡萄牙也蹲下身來：「英格特拉，你還好嗎？你需要些什麼藥物，嗎叮啉？或者莫沙必利？」

「也許我該去找德國先生，他身上似乎總是帶著些胃藥……」

「去找基爾……不、普魯士……」英國已經沒有力氣思考了，他虛弱地回答。因為他是藥劑師……

「英格特拉，你到底怎麼了？」

葡萄牙伸手扶著英國的肩膀，他的語速緩慢又帶著幾分疑惑：「普魯士……已經不在了啊。」

英國打了個激靈，瞬間清醒過來。

他想起那個驕傲的日爾曼青年總是咧著笑的嘴角，還有豪放的大嗓門。那個青年在夢境裡對他說：「我是東德人哦。」

「沒辦法，我的手一到冬天就冰冷。」

「第一次見面還覺得你渾身帶刺，像顆仙人掌似的，現在這樣好多了。」

那個人……是普魯士。從二十多年前起不再是國家，如今已經不知消失在哪方的普魯士。

他們最後一次見面並不是在那小鎮的藥店，而是那堵被砸碎的、曾阻攔無數生命和希望的城牆，位於那條分界線的柏林牆。那時候，銀髮青年和他強壯的弟弟互摟著肩膀，那嘴角的弧度是那樣驕傲，人民的呼聲包圍他們，禮花和彩帶散了他們滿頭滿身。

——這一點也不好。

普魯士，你這個可惡的、狡猾的傢伙。擅自卸下國家的身份，姿態那樣瀟灑地離開，簡直、簡直就像在嘲笑我這樣的可憐蟲。

——而我不能夠。

在失去意識前，英國掙扎著用雙手捂住了眼睛。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

他們悄悄地議論：英國病了。

六月份的行程密集得出乎英國的意料。與歐洲各國的會議、皇室成員的出訪、與非洲國家的進出口貿易協定……他不得不帶著隨身行李箱在白金漢宮住下，方便隨時前往唐寧街，並且還要在行程中安排空檔複查健康狀況。

和首相的會議結束後，英國的身體重重地陷進休息室的沙發裡。他已經好幾天沒有回郊區的莊園大屋了，失去照料的小玫瑰園想必又變得更加破敗。

「我們現在的處境艱難，請您忍耐，英國先生。」他那一向盡職的秘書馬里歐在沙發旁彎下腰，滿臉歉意。

「沒事。」英國輕咳幾聲，用力把湧上喉嚨的鐵銹味咽了回去，「這是我的職責。」

七月即將到來，英國的臉色越發慘白。因為不可抗的乏力和貧血，他本就單薄的身形走起路時簡直像一片搖晃的殘葉。

這比過去的每一年都要嚴重。

英國知道自己確實病了，並且病得很嚴重。

從英聯邦常規會議上其他人的表情就能看出來。連一向粗線條的澳大利亞都感覺到他的不對勁。行事風格粗糙的澳洲青年在會議結束後攔住英國，一臉嚴肅地說：「英國，我覺得你一副快死掉的樣子。」然後被新西蘭從背後狠狠地踹了一腳。

「英國先生，今年的狀況好像比往年嚴重許多啊。」加拿大走上前來，在英國咳嗽時輕拍他的背脊，「今年就別來北美洲了吧。」

英國一愣。

在往年的七月份，他無論如何都會抽時間飛去北美洲，病懨懨地為加拿大慶生，然後在七月四日前一路往南，咳著血去參加美國的國慶典禮。

加拿大說的話一點也不奇怪，歐洲與北美洲，隔著大西洋的三千公里，光是航班起碼要折騰上半天，更別提事前的出行準備和行程安排。

他很忙，美國很忙，即便是看起來比一般國家悠閒的加拿大也忙。然而他已經有一段時間沒有見到美國了。

「不……我會去的。」

他抬起頭，朝加拿大擠出一絲笑容。

哪怕那只是他一廂情願、近乎偏執的習慣。

美國和他的國民對熱鬧的典禮情有獨鍾，每年七月份必不可少的盛大煙火演出，人潮湧動的廣場上群星匯演，白宮工作人員在草坪上舉杯，高聲歌唱《星條旗》。

被邀請的國家們置身這樣的慶祝現場，反倒有種格格不入的感覺——這畢竟是屬於美國人的專屬節日，他們不過是賓客。

英國站在人群中，看上去並不起眼。不遠處，那位穿著空軍外套的美國青年穿行在他的國民中，與所有人熱絡地問候。整場慶典中，英國只在送出禮物的時候和美國飛快地打招呼，那之後就只能像這樣，遠遠地望著。

西班牙和法國端著酒杯湊到英國身邊來，前者不滿地斜視著遠處的年輕國家：「美國這小子，最近越來越目中無人了。」

法國輕啜一口香檳，因為酒精品質不佳而皺起眉頭：「那傢伙畢竟站在那個位置，就像以前的我們一樣吧？」

英國的視線仍然停留在遠處高大的青年身上。

那是美國。曾經打敗他、擊垮西班牙、解放法國的美國，踩踏著他們這些失敗的先例前行的國家。

美國人臉上自信的笑容讓英國人悵然若失。他喃喃地說：「不……他眼中看到的，是我們不曾看過的風景。」

「你還是老樣子，淨說那傢伙的好話。還真是癡心不改啊。」西班牙語氣盡是嘲諷，法國與他一唱一和：「你們可真是狼狽為奸，哥哥我守著歐盟很沒有安全感唉。」

「閉嘴，你們兩個混蛋。」英國低聲咒駡，嘴角卻懸著幾分戲謔。像這樣只跟其他人談論歷史，只思考他們在國際上的利益——回避和美國單獨的、面對面的交談——最讓他感到安心，因為至少能保持冷靜，不被莫名的情緒左右。

日本在和慶典主角寒暄過後朝英國走來，一如既往地禮貌：「晚上好，英國先生。聽說您最近身體不太好，請照顧好自己。」

英國感激地點點頭，東方青年黝黑的雙眼注視著他，像飽含憐憫——那眼神，和那個本田菊向他告別時一模一樣。

「日本，」英國遲疑地開口，「你曾想過……要去看竹林和明月嗎？」

東方人的表情瞬間凝固，英國清楚地捕捉到他眼裡閃過的一絲驚慌。片刻的沉默後他反問道：「您怎麼會突然問這樣的問題呢？」

英國一時語塞。

是啊，為什麼呢。他難道希望從日本那裡聽到什麼答案嗎。日本又能給他什麼答案。英國為前一刻的懦弱心態感到羞愧，他低下頭：「不，沒什麼……抱歉。」

「不必客氣。請保重。」東方人沉穩的嗓音重新帶上疏離。

「謝謝。」英國看著對方朝他們鞠躬，轉身走向人群，那身影很快便埋沒在黑夜裡。

他默默地握緊拳頭。

隨著七月份逐漸過去，身體也會慢慢好起來。這是英國多年積累的經驗，是恒久不變的規律。

可惜這樣的規律在今年卻沒有奏效。

這個七月份，他又在國際會議上和美國見過幾次。每次見面都讓英國覺得自己的病情仍在加劇。

看著美國藍色的雙眼，那輪廓分明的臉和寬闊的肩，那看上去就無比溫暖的臂膀，英國總是心痛不已，抑制不住眼眶發熱。

美國還是那個美國，豪邁又強大的年輕國家，一切正常。

所有國家都很正常。大家在微笑下盤算，在合作時暗暗較勁，為了共同的利益結盟，為了各自的利益樹敵。

只有自己是不正常的。英國心裡清楚得很。

他和美國比一般的國家更親近，有著更緊密的合作。本該如此，也只是如此。

他是病了。總是忍不住把美國和夢中的阿爾弗雷德重合起來，明知不可能是、不會是，卻無法停止。

明明他們之間不會有擁抱，不會有彼此追隨的目光，不會有緊握彼此雙手說我會一直留在你身邊，不會拉著手在林蔭道下散步，不會在槲寄生下接吻，不會在寒冷的夜晚看煙火，不會有人遞給他青蘋果說這顏色好看得就像你的眼睛，不會有人眼神灼灼地說我想保護你，讓我成為你一個人的英雄。

哪裡也沒有屬於他的英雄。

那明明不是美國。

英國覺得自己既愚蠢、又懦弱。

他擅自躲在小精靈帶來的那場夢境裡愛上那個不存在於這個世界的阿爾弗雷德，又自以為勇敢地掙脫夢境。然而夢醒後，他卻忍不住把現實和那些幻覺關聯起來。

「你真是喜歡混淆幻覺和現實啊。」

簡直就像他的兄長曾經嘲笑過的那樣愚蠢。

什麼愛情。什麼友情。什麼和睦的人際關係。

心中仍在牽掛著這些事物的時候，他便清楚自己已經病得很重了。

「英國君，好久不見。」

每次國際會議上英國都能見到俄羅斯，然而這大概是他們這段時間以來第一次正面對話。英國對俄羅斯這種連巴斯比之椅的詛咒都能破除的男人束手無策，他會盡可能遠離他。

俄羅斯朝他走來的時候，美國就站在會議室的大門口，他看似輕鬆地咀嚼著漢堡，那眼睛裡卻幾乎不帶溫度，怎麼看都是在觀察著他們。英國突然想起那所謂的「天生相克」理論——倒是跟夢裡發生的一樣。他眼裡不禁閃過一絲嘲諷。

「你好，俄羅斯。」

俄羅斯看似一臉和善，但那股讓人惶恐的氣息絲毫不變。這個人畢竟不是伊萬……不，準確來說，他確實有著「伊萬.布拉金斯基」這樣的人類名字，卻與夢中那個偶爾會流露脆弱和恐懼的俄羅斯怪鄰居毫無關係。

寒帶國家又朝他靠近一步，直接把美國從英國的視線裡隔了開來——這下他們的距離更遠了。

「你看上去真傷心，」俄羅斯歪著頭打量英國，「你看，就像我曾經說過的那樣，你受傷了。」

俄國人的語氣淡然，卻讓英國腦裡一白。他難以置信地抬頭注視對方的臉。

俄羅斯也低下頭望著他，高大的身軀在瘦削的英國人身上投下一片陰影：「你在花圃裡種玫瑰時，明明會露出那麼幸福的表情。」他的聲音很小，小到他身後的幾位東歐國家都聽不見。他們迷惑地打量英國，不明白向來不融洽的兩人有什麼值得寒暄。

英國卻已經無暇去顧慮那些視線。他的心臟像被緊緊攥住。

在花圃裡種玫瑰……他曾幾何時會和俄羅斯產生那樣的交集。

這個人到底在說些什麼……莫非他、怎麼可能……

英國強裝鎮定，依舊壓制不住聲音的顫動：「俄羅斯你、你……是不是、記得那場夢……」

俄羅斯眯起眼睛：「我並不知道你在說什麼呢。」

「伊萬.布拉金斯基！」

英國伸手攥住俄羅斯的圍巾，因為有過前車之鑒，他幾乎用盡全身力氣壓制著音量。

俄羅斯一愣，他慢慢收斂笑容，紫色的眼睛像蒙上一層霧：「你不應該用那個名字叫我的，英國君。」他握住英國的手腕，輕輕撥開，重新把圍巾整理好。

「你知道，我們不該有那些名字的。」聲音溫柔得不可思議，又像沁著涼意。

「我們……」

「夢都是多餘的產物呢，英國君。」在轉身離開前，俄羅斯用憐憫的語氣對英國說。

血脈和心臟無序劇烈地跳動，他的背脊發涼，額上不停地沁出冷汗。

俄羅斯到底在說些什麼，到底是什麼意思。如果、如果……是不是有可能，那場夢……並不是幻覺。

他蹲下身來，渾身發抖，腦中一片混沌。有其他國家從他身邊走過他也完全來不及躲避，被推搡得差點摔翻在地。

一道人影在英國身旁蹲下，一手攙扶他，另一隻手臂阻隔其他人靠近的腳步。

阿爾弗雷德……

英國掙扎著抬起頭去看旁人，青年有著淡金色髮絲和冷淡英俊的臉——是挪威。向來神情淡漠的北歐青年正露出少見的擔憂：「英國，你的臉色看上去很糟。我帶你去休息室吧。」

「……好。」英國搖搖晃晃地站起身來，眼睛的餘光掃過美國，美國就站在離挪威身後幾步遠的地方，他半低著頭，神情若有所思——英國頓時失落起來。

如果走上前來的人是美國是好了。

——然而即便來的是美國，又有什麼不同呢。

真傻。

英國抬起手臂擋住眼睛，自嘲地笑起來。

那片海洋，那個朝霞覆蓋著的、包圍著阿爾弗雷德和他的海洋，他覺得自己說不定會溺斃其中的海洋，並不存在於世界上任何地方。

那全是他虛構出來的。他以為已經能這樣說服自己了。

挪威移來一把椅子坐到沙發旁，看著仰躺著的英國，他輕聲說：「你最近的狀態似乎不太好。」那聲音總是那樣冷靜自持，仿佛外界的事情無法影響他一絲一毫。

這種感想讓英國突然心生羡慕，他把頭轉向沙發裡側：「我……最近做了一個夢。」

「是個好夢嗎？」

「是的……非常漫長、美好的夢境。」英國的聲音帶著哽咽。

「那你為什麼要哭呢？」

挪威歎口氣，他把手放到英國的肩膀上方，摩挲著趴在那上面的小精靈：「看，你的小精靈是多麼擔心。」

英國很快地擦了擦眼睛，他轉過臉來，眼圈發紅，那雙翡翠綠的眼睛注視著伏在自己身上的小毛團。小精靈移到英國臉頰旁，輕輕蹭了幾下。

挪威把視線轉向窗外：「像我們這樣的存在，是很難被理解的。」

我們這樣的存在。

「英國，你知道『魯珀特之淚』嗎？」

「是關於……物理學的那個嗎？」

挪威點頭，不再言語。英國突然明白了他的意思。

「魯珀特之淚」，經過高溫熔化和冰水沖刷過的水滴形玻璃，即便高速發射的子彈也無法把這樣的玻璃擊碎，然而只需在玻璃的細長末端施加一些外部壓力，就能讓它徹底粉碎。

我們這樣的存在，生而為國。看似堅韌，卻又……

「不要變成那樣。」

挪威的聲音輕輕落下，他把頭扭向窗外，手指輕敲座椅把手。

英國的心臟如同被一陣涼風拂過，瞬間平靜下來。他抬眼望著挪威的側臉。

向來表情不多的青年淡淡地微笑起來：「就算是我那些熱鬧的親友，也未必理解我。比如——他們就看不到精靈，有時還會害怕。」他指指自己身後，體積龐大的森林精靈委屈地「嗷嗚」了一聲。

看著精靈那看似威武的臉上顯出的可憐表情，英國心頭一軟，輕聲笑了：「謝謝你這些安撫人心的話。挪威，有人說過你像個心理醫生嗎？」

「我們這樣的人，不學點自我安慰的方法可不行。」挪威看著他，淡紫色的眼睛寫著溫柔，「就算我們不能被理解，但至少還有休息的權利。」

「……」

「你那麼聰明，知道該如何處理的，英國。」

「謝謝你，挪威。」

「這是我的榮幸。」

七月份和八月份的緊湊行程結束後，英國終於回到倫敦郊區的莊園大屋。

他把行李箱擱置在門口，小精靈神情不安地靠攏過來，小聲告訴他兄長們都不在家。這讓英國緊繃的情緒放鬆不少。他神態疲憊地走進客廳。

挪威的建議很有道理，他也許該讓馬里歐幫他安排一段休息時間。他漫不經心想著，目光在起居室環視了一圈。

正中央的餐桌上擺放著白色陶瓷果盤，果盤上是堆成小山的青蘋果，鮮亮綠色在陽光照射下，仿佛能看見果實溢出的香氣。

英國猛地睜大雙眼。

——「青蘋果的顏色跟你的眼睛很像，很漂亮！」

他還能想起和阿爾弗雷德最初相識時那句熱切的讚美。美國人說那句話時聲音裡滿是笑意，那眼睛裡的光芒……是愛。

阿爾弗雷德給予他的愛。

英國的肩膀和手臂同時顫動起來，他咬緊牙關，大步上前把那盤水果掀翻在地。果盤落在地上瞬間破裂，果實咕碌碌地滾向四周，陶瓷的白色碎片在他翡翠綠的瞳孔留下分裂的殘影。

啊——啊啊——

英國站在原地大口喘氣，他的手緊緊攥著衣領，揚起的嘴角堆滿自嘲，那雙如綠色森林的眼睛卻蓄滿淚水。他的神情是那樣的絕望，以致小精靈們只能怯生生地躲在傢俱旁。

這些古老的魂魄體陪著英國走過漫長的歲月，它們見過寂寞的英格蘭，沮喪的英國，步入低谷的英國，自怨自艾的英國……它們總能想出些小魔法和俏皮話語去安慰他。但此時的英國卻讓它們全然不知所措。

阿爾比恩，英格蘭，大英帝國，英國，大不列顛。

蠢弟弟，眉毛混蛋，英國先生，祖國。

還有什麼。

「魔鬼！你這個惡魔！我才不承認什麼國家的化身，你這樣的魔鬼，怎麼可能是人類！你根本沒有身為人類的情感！」還有歇斯底里的人類皇后曾經賜給他的這個名號。

善意的，惡意的。

唯獨沒有「亞瑟.柯克蘭」。

那不過是他卑微的代號，這個世界不曾有人稱他為亞瑟.柯克蘭。他從未真正擁有這個屬於人類的名字。

那個小鎮的一切都是夢境、是幻覺。不過是醫生在報告中陳列的文字，那些通過大腦深層的角回和楔前葉編織出來的想像和細節。

只要想忘記，總有一天能忘記。

阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，和亞瑟.柯克蘭相愛的那個青年……就讓他永遠留在那夢境，留在那方。

我會好的。我是英國。我是大不列顛及北愛爾蘭聯合王國。

英國伸手抹去額頭和脖頸上的汗水，歪著身緩緩地倒在地上。他蜷縮起膝蓋，抱緊雙臂，用盡全力抑制發抖的身軀。

我是國家，我並不渴望那些不應該有的事物。

挪威說得沒錯，我們這樣的存在沒有被理解的權利。誰也不該是什麼「魯珀特之淚」，我們明明是槍炮和刀劍殺不死的、細菌和歲月都無法輕易摧毀的、堅強的國家。

幾十年、幾百上千年也不會變。一直都是。

沒錯，我很快就會好的。

陽光被緩慢移動到倫敦郊區大氣層的陰雲遮蔽，這裡很快又迎來一場雨。

躲在窗外的小獨角獸輕輕繞過破敗的小玫瑰園，它站在窗外注視著地板上一動不動的英國。那些雨水啪嗒啪嗒地貼著窗戶滑落，隔著玻璃看去，像淚珠從英國青年蒼白的臉頰往下滑落。小獨角獸用頭上的犄角頂著窗戶，低聲嘶鳴起來。

不遠處教堂的鐘聲響起，金屬撞擊的聲響驚起成群的白鴿，它們撲騰著翅膀穿過雨簾，急切地尋找另一處安寧的庇護場所，在灰濛濛的雨中很快便不見蹤影。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

從倫敦搭乘三小時的火車，火車慢悠悠地行駛，不時穿過隧道，視線裡一陣明一陣暗。等再次迎來一片敞亮時，便是那成片的海岸線，這宣示著離他的目的地更近了。

他已經好久沒有來過康沃爾郡了。

在聽說被女王召喚到白金漢宮時，英國心存忐忑。

可以的話，他希望能在更健康、更自信的情況下去和女王見面。他的女王年歲已高，身體狀況不復往日，他並不想製造多餘的擔心。

年邁的女性坐姿端莊，她的身軀和臉龐沒有躲過歲月的痕跡，但神態與五十年前幾乎沒有差別，仍是英國愛戴的模樣。

青年在女性對面坐下，淡然微笑，並不先開口。

「你很難得這樣主動提出要休假呢，祖國。」

「……是啊。」

「我知道你這陣子不太舒適。」

「抱歉，讓您擔心了。」

「我的確擔心。擔心不管過去多少年你還總是這樣逞強，我的祖國。」年邁的女性抬手撫摸英國的頭髮，青年順從地垂下眼睛，沒有言語。

「我知道無論多困難的處境，你依舊會與我們一起克服。你是我們的驕傲。你很堅強。」

「嗯。」

「好好休息吧。我會在這裡等你回來。」

「您也保重身體。」英國接過女性伸過來的手，彎腰在她的手背上落下一吻。

是啊，我很堅強。他揚起嘴角笑起來。

身後有無數的國民，有上司，有漫長歲月積累下來的生存經驗。

即便遭遇其他國家的欺詐、背叛、孤立、圍剿，若干年過後也可以再次締造利益，戴上微笑的面具，與他們握手言和。

這具肉體即便經歷槍林彈雨，即便被刀劍砍得皮開肉綻，最後也能存活下來。這已經比人類幸運多了，不是嗎。

從火車站下車，英國很快便找到轉乘車站，這裡的公車班次依舊稀少。在車站等了約半個小時，公車才搖搖晃晃地到來。

他提著輕巧的行李箱上車，和司機點頭打招呼，在空座位中隨意找了一個坐下來。九月份的遊客比他預想中的更少。

公車開的速度不快，人煙稀少的牧場在缺乏陽光的傍晚裡顯得蕭瑟，寡淡的灰綠色在英國的瞳孔裡一點點向後倒退，把他翡翠綠的眼睛映成淡色。

他回想著休假前的一系列小插曲，支起手臂，靠在車窗上笑起來。

「總不能一直讓你用那副窩囊模樣去對付國際上那群豺狼虎豹。休假就休假吧，這期間威爾士會負責代理。」

「既然女王已經許可你的申請，我自然沒有怨言。」

「我可不想讓大不列顛成為其他人的笑柄。」

他的兄長們用這樣的形式展示著難得的寬容和體貼。

他也例行公事地向英聯邦的國家們報備，他熟悉的國家們在視頻通話中紛紛表示贊同。原本加拿大還主動提出是否需要騰出日程來陪他，被英國笑著婉拒了。看著北美青年那欲言又止的擔心模樣，他甚至不得不反過來安撫對方。

英國也給美國打了電話——看不見面孔、隔著電子設備的對話能讓他保持冷靜。他們在電話裡談到聯合國的會議，核協議的擴充條款，新上司的選舉，另外也相互問對方的健康狀況——畢竟這是他們經濟狀態的直觀體現。聽說他有休假安排，美國在電話另一頭回答：「真讓人羡慕啊，我這邊可是忙得焦頭爛額的。」大致如此結束了通話。

是啊，哪裡有那麼多能交談的話題呢。

況且英國真的只想安靜地享受這難得的假期。不參與國際會議，不見其他國家，不與上司見面——不用瞻前顧後，獨自上路就好。

就像他從那場夢境離開時一樣。

「您這次休假會持續多長時間呢？」

「也許三天，或者五天？我會把手機電池拆掉，等手機信號能接通時你們再來找我吧——反正你們隨時能追蹤到我。」

回想起馬里歐當時哭笑不得的神情，英國忍不住抿起嘴唇，揶揄地笑了起來。

秋季的高緯度地區天黑得比往常更早。等他終於徒步找到預訂的家庭旅館時，早就錯過了晚餐時間，四處一片昏暗。

旅館的管理人就站在門口等他。那是位慈眉善目的老紳士，法蘭絨西裝和粗呢格子圍巾顯現出他衣著的好品味。他把英國領到旅館三樓的頂層房間，告訴他這裡是觀看海岸風景的最佳視野。

打量著維多利亞風格的四柱床、紅木小茶几，以及通風良好的壁爐，英國滿意地點點頭。

「這個季節的客人不多，像您這樣單獨來遊覽的就更少了。」

「是嗎？」

「人們更喜歡帶著愛人一起來訪。這裡畢竟是大陸盡頭，總讓人產生聯想，像是『帶你到天涯海角』，聽上去很浪漫不是嗎？」老紳士溫和地解說，「我年輕時也常帶已過世的太太一起來。」

「那確實……非常浪漫。」

在英國安頓好以後，老紳士給他送來簡易但溫暖的晚餐。

「我總有種感覺，似乎很久以前曾在哪裡見過您。您看上去……相當親切。」

旅館主人端詳著英國的臉頰，猶豫片刻才開口，話語剛落他又搖了搖頭，「請原諒我說了些糊塗話。」

「怎麼會呢。」英國微笑著小聲回答，「晚安。」

他一共停留了三天。

西康沃爾郡的天氣並不比倫敦好上多少，第一天是陰天，第二天是沒有太陽的陰天，第三天是伴隨著少量雨水的陰天。

在這裡逗留的前兩天，英國會在大清早就離開旅館，徒步往山崖的方向走去，走向那被標記為「大陸盡頭」的景點。

邊緣不規整的石塊上佇立著脫了漆的白色木牌：「通往紐約，3147公里。」

跟有著複古建築和華美摩天大廈的倫敦截然相反的風格。這裡大概可以算是全英國最樸素、最不起眼的旅遊景點了。

天色仍舊灰濛濛的清晨裡，他安靜地站在海崖邊上。

眼前是望不盡的大西洋，沒有狂風大作時出海的艱險，沒有陽光明媚時的晶瑩和飽含力量。海面比以往任何時期都平靜，小小的浪花卷上潮濕的岩石，濺出一層層白色泡沫；等浪花褪去，又重新露出深淺不一的石塊，如此循環反復。

再遠一些會有更扎眼的海浪，大朵大朵的浪花蕩起又落下。

冷風吹起他金色的髮，吹起他單薄的外衣。他長時間地站在那裡，看天色一點點變亮。他形單影隻。

「請問，您是在這裡等待誰嗎？」第二天傍晚的晚餐時間，老紳士好奇地問。

「不，我只是來……散心。」英國謙和有禮地笑。

晚餐結束後，英國再次走出旅館，踏上那山崖。

朦朧的路燈讓他只能勉強辨認路徑的輪廓，走到山崖邊緣，那白色路標上的字跡已經難以辨認。視線可見範圍內只有腳邊那些不知名的野花，在夜風中瑟瑟發抖。

以及海浪的聲響和氣息不變。

英國迎著風深吸一口氣，冰冷的空氣竄進鼻腔，把飯後的困倦祛除大半，思緒變得明晰起來。

他抬頭望向天空，此時視野竟比白天更明朗，不見陰雲。飛機在日間滑翔留下的白色痕跡在夜空裡清晰可辨，月亮的黃金光芒外是罕有的兩重光暈。

如果更接近宇宙的話，大概還能看到各個星座的龐大身姿，圍繞在不同星球周圍迸發出更多的光芒吧。他漫無邊際地想著。

宇宙是那樣宏大且美麗。難怪阿爾弗雷德……不、美國，即便再高傲的國家，也會對宇宙獻上敬畏。

想起美國在談論他那些宇宙項目時語氣的謹慎和憧憬，又想到阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯在夢裡向他描述宇宙和愛情的畫面，英國不禁笑起來。

他覺得自己已經好了。

在回想起關於阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯——夢中的那個青年時，他已經不再情緒失控。在提到美國的時候，也能冷靜地思考他們幾百年來走過的歲月了。

時空變換，滄海一粟。只要想忘記，總有一天能忘記。

對於他來說，本就是這樣輕而易舉的事情。

他有著比人類漫長的生命。他經歷過興盛、然後衰敗，他的外貌變化是那樣的緩慢，緩慢得他身邊的人類終其一生也看不出變化。而他的內心，會隨著時光一起老去、老去，只是暫且未見遙不可及的死亡罷了。

這就是他生存千年的世界，捨棄多餘的眷戀才能更好地活下去。這是屬於他們這些存在的生存法則。

英國在夜風裡再次用力地深呼吸，月亮的光芒投映在他的瞳孔中，潤澤如同綠色潭水。

在這間家庭旅館留宿的第三天，從清早就下起了毛毛細雨。

英國並沒有出門的打算。在吃過早餐後，他把風衣口袋裡已經休息三天的商務手機拿出來，重新裝上電池，並給他的秘書傳送了訊息。

然後他開始整理床鋪，把衣服和個人用品收拾整齊，接著打開壁爐和收音機，才如釋重負地坐進籐椅裡。壁爐的溫暖緩慢充斥室內、覆上他的皮膚，沒過多久他便感到昏昏欲睡。

收音機的信號並不太好，最開始的電臺節目還在播放著國際上的新聞，大都是些不容樂觀的消息——畢竟讓人開懷的新聞，大都不足以成為「新聞」。

不知過了多久，電臺裡的人聲逐漸消失不見，取而代之的是讓人懷念的旋律，那歌詞是那樣的熟悉——

「愛將我們帶至那方，我們所屬之地

在那方 有蒼鷹在峻嶺上呼嘯」

英國就那樣睡著了。

落地鐘鈍重地迴響了許多次，具體的數字他數不清楚，也沒想過去數。他隱約聽到樓下傳來一陣急促的腳步聲，皮鞋踏上木質臺階的聲響越來越清晰。

一人、兩人、五六人……是一群人的腳步。

有人的氣息靠近英國的身旁，那人彎下腰為合著眼的他披上毛毯。他那忠誠的秘書馬里歐.霍華德在他耳邊低聲說：「英國先生，我們該回去了。」

「愛讓我們登上，本該所屬之地

遠離我們所知的世界

在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」

那歌聲夾著沙沙的信號雜音回蕩在他的腦海。英國昏沉沉的仍舊睜不開眼睛。他只能安靜地點點頭。

——哪裡也沒有屬於我的世界盡頭。


	26. Chapter 26

26.

他們說：英國終於康復了。

這個時期的英國足夠忙碌。

在與歐洲的關係發生變化後，他必須專心國家事務，需要精密地考慮如何制定利己的規則，如何不落在其他國家身後。

他帶著他的人類秘書頻繁地在白金漢宮和唐寧街10號出沒，他與政客和外交官約談，並如期出席近期的所有歐洲會議。他的行程滿滿當當，大多數場合裡都神色嚴謹腳步匆匆，他甚至沒有空檔和死對頭的法國爭吵，哪怕偶爾被西班牙挑釁，也都顧不上分心去和對方爭辯。

他的身體也好起來了。即使還是那樣纖瘦，但總算恢復正常臉色，也不再頭暈目眩或者吐血了。他覺得這是經濟好轉的徵兆，英鎊也終於不再一路狂跌了。與他親近的英聯邦國家對此很滿意，他的兄長們也不再特地找他的笑柄——他們仍舊需要他。

英國盡著合格的老大國的責任和義務。儘管世界形勢早就不再由他左右，他也依舊是那個高傲、毒舌，有著一定影響力的國家。

他如同過去那般堅強冷靜。除此之外，沒有更多，也不會更少。這是他習以為常的世界，這樣的世界規則明晰，有嚴格的運作機制，這樣的可控性讓他格外安心。

即便曾經發生再多的動盪，甚至戰爭——也能夠假裝什麼也不曾發生。

況且，確實什麼也沒有發生，什麼也沒有。

只有那麼一次，在布魯塞爾舉行的會議上英國很難得地多逗留了片刻。那已經是十月份的事情了。

他在其他歐洲國家都離開後，才慢慢地朝會議組織者之一的德國走去，並把抽屜裡那束很早就預訂下的靛藍色花束遞給對方：「祝賀你，德國。」

近年的歐洲局勢變化讓英國和德國疏遠不少，總是神情嚴肅的青年顯然沒想到會在國慶這天接到來自「那個不太親切的英國」的祝福，他遲疑地接過花束：「謝謝。」

「別誤會，這可不是特地給你一個人的。」英國仰起下巴，輕哼了一聲，「這是連普魯士的份一起的。」

「啊……感謝你。」沉默片刻後，德國發出一聲歎息。

——矢車菊。就當成獻給那消失國度的問候吧。

季節如序流轉。在被上司下達「請合理安排工作和休息」的命令後，英國的日程隨之鬆動下來，他的秘書更是如釋重負。

莊園大屋外的小花園重新獲得關照，種球的長勢良好，嘗試種的小蒼蘭冒出淺黃色的花苞，而他喜愛的玫瑰品種「海洋泡沫」和「不列顛」則開出了飽滿的白色與玫紅色花蕾，在其他常綠植物的映襯下格外美好。

在這樣沒有工作安排的深秋午後，英國會把籐椅挪到窗邊，把毛毯蓋在膝蓋上，喝上一杯暖呼呼的紅茶，在閱讀或刺繡的空檔裡偶爾抬眼看看庭院裡的花草，疲倦時則聽著庭院的風聲閉目休息。被透光窗簾過濾的陽光落在他的頭髮和眉毛上，金燦燦的像小精靈的魔法光芒。

英國不知自己睡了多久。他這場頗為舒適的休息是被一陣響亮的敲門聲強制中斷的。

小花仙飛到他身旁悄悄耳語：「是美國來了哦。」

英國一愣。

他思考了一會兒才站起身，特地在睡衣外披上外套才往大門口走去。

——這個自以為是、我行我素、完全不提前預約就突然跑來拜訪的美國。英國皺著眉頭想。

當然他並不真的有怨言，畢竟前段時間美國和他都忙得不可開交，他們已經幾個月沒見過面。關係友好的國家能偶爾互相拜訪總是好的。

加拿大之前在電話裡提過，說前幾個禮拜美國似乎在軍方的登山演習過程中不慎從高山上摔了下來，身上好幾處骨折。儘管電話另一端的青年語氣平穩地描述美國的傷勢，又感慨他傷勢恢復的速度驚人——這消息依舊讓英國忍不住心痛。

他在電話結束後構思了大半天措辭，又猶豫半天才給美國傳送了自認得體的慰問短訊，一直到對方回復「沒有大礙，別擔心」後，他才放心下來。

偶爾、真的只是偶爾，在睡不著的深夜裡，英國會打開收件箱，把美國那條普通得不能再普通的信息拿出來反復地看。

英國深呼吸了幾次才打開門，那個據說前陣子遭遇骨折的超大國，此時神情自若地站在他的面前，哪裡有什麼受傷的痕跡。他依然強壯、精力充沛。

英國心中暗暗慶幸起來，慶幸在收到短訊後，他沒有驚慌失措地打電話追問對方的傷勢，沒有透露出超越邊界的多餘關懷——他仍舊是那個體面、矜持的英國。

美國打量著英國身上的睡衣，表情略帶驚訝：「哇哦，你不會是在睡覺吧。」

「很遺憾，你確實無禮地打擾了我的午休，在完全沒有事先預約的前提下。」英國不悅地仰起下巴。

「都快傍晚了，你的午休未免太漫長了吧。」

「哼……有什麼事嗎？」

「我在蘇格蘭那邊出席會議，結束後順便過來。你想必也知道——貿易的話題。」

「如果你特地跑到這裡打擾我的睡眠的目的是談論公事的話，我會立即把你趕出去的。」

「你不會的。」

美國揚起嘴角笑起來。那笑容讓英國一陣恍惚，他咬咬嘴唇，側身讓自大西洋彼岸的客人進了屋。

「倫敦比華盛頓還冷啊。」

「嗯。」

「我們似乎好一陣子沒見面了。」

「……嗯。」

「我聽說你今年的身體狀態特別差，最近呢？」美國說這話時的語氣真誠，視線釘在英國身上，讓他不免有些局促。

「……今年真的太忙了，我之前也在電話裡說過。」英國小聲回答。

「話是沒錯，但總覺得你那些電話挺心不在焉的。」

「……竟然會留意這些細節，這可真不像你。」英國清清嗓子，特地在語氣裡添上幾分嘲諷。隨後他低下頭仔細地把茶具和皇室送來的茶點擺好，避開了美國直視他的視線。

沒事的，我很冷靜。英國在心裡默念著。

「好吧，」美國聳了聳肩，「看來你確實沒事了。」

「嗯……」英國小心翼翼地轉移話題，「我聽加拿大說你在登山行動裡摔骨折了……傷勢還好嗎？」

「不是登山，」美國糾正他，「只是開車到東海岸的尤德爾點轉了轉，碰到點小意外。」似乎是不太愉快的體驗，英國注意到美國的臉色微微一沉。

他於是不冷不熱地評價：「這樣啊……你還是這麼喜歡跑到那些偏僻的地方。」

「只是去散心而已。」超大國抬起手臂揮動了幾下，語氣有幾分炫耀體力的意思，「反正我恢復速度很快。」

英國伸手端起那杯已經冷掉的紅茶，慢慢啜飲著。冷掉的茶水味道真是很不怎麼樣，但他暫時想不到更好的掩飾動作了。他向來不喜歡寒暄，跟美國也有一段時間沒有獨處過，一時之間並不知該開口說些什麼。

美國端起英國為他準備的咖啡，突然問：「這次你沒準備那些難吃的司康餅了？」

「沒有。」年長國家朝他翻了個白眼。

「哈哈。」年輕國家於是笑了起來。

原本略顯尷尬的氣氛終於緩解。然後他們就如往常那樣，有一搭沒一搭地對話，說些無關緊要的話題，諸如天氣變化、海平面又上升了些，對上司的抱怨，夾雜著談幾句經濟狀況，順便嘲諷他們討厭的傢伙們的不走運。

不比這些多，也不比這些少。這氣氛讓英國覺得歡喜。

這樣才好。

這樣的美國，才是那個和他有著特殊關係的國家，他有力的盟友。他們可以談論嚴肅的工作話題，也可以說些膚淺的話題，他們有共同的追求和敵人，他們比其他國家還親近些。

沒有比這更穩定的關係了。

空氣溫暖，那讓人迷惑的困倦又慢慢襲來。英國覺得美國的話語開始模糊成一團，像嗡嗡的聲響。

「英國，你在聽我說話嗎？」

英國感覺身軀漸漸陷入沙發，腦袋昏沉沉的，聲音像粘結在喉嚨：「抱歉，美國……我現在有點……」連眼睛也快睜不開了。

明明下午才睡過一覺，紅茶裡的茶多酚卻沒能刺激他的神經，他還是困倦。這真是太奇怪了。

「你累了嗎？」

「……嗯。」

——嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡。

「那你睡吧。我差不多該走了。」

這句話英國聽得清楚，那友好又懸著一絲疏離的語氣。

一切都很正常。

他們還會像這樣並肩走下去，他們永遠是親密而友好的美國和英國。他在前方大步邁進，他則緊緊跟隨在身後，他們只需要繼續保持這個步調，維持誰也不會先背叛誰的關係就好。並且，誰也不會擅自踩過那條不該跨越的界線。

這種認知讓他感到安全，又安心。

這樣最好。

這樣他就可以慢慢地、最終地，不再把美國和阿爾弗雷德混為一談了。

他早就不會對著夜空突然落下眼淚，也不會因為看到青蘋果而感到氣急敗壞，更不會再去貪戀那些擁抱和親吻。星星的光芒和海浪的聲音和幾百年前沒有什麼不同。

他的病已經徹底好了。

耳邊傳來彈簧的聲響，英國在迷糊的視野中看到美國從沙發上站起身來。

看來美國是要離開了。就像過去的每一次那樣，跨越大西洋到來，又回到大西洋彼岸，那裡才是他的歸處。

英國的眼皮已經沉重得抬不起來，美國的身影也看不見了。

屋裡似乎只剩鐘擺在晃動，金屬算准某個整點時刻又在歲月流逝中砸出一次聲響，之後再度回歸安靜。

在這片安靜裡，似乎有股氣息朝他靠攏。那是如同遼闊晴空般讓人安心的氣息，又溫暖，又讓人懷念。

他又聽見海浪拍打岩石的啪沙聲響，風聲呼嘯著卷起他的衣角。

那是世界盡頭。

距離美國3147公里的、屬於英國的大陸盡頭，是他唯一能找到的世界盡頭。

視線的近處是海角和陡岬，遠處是辨認不出輪廓的藍綠光芒，天空和海洋交融在一起，濃淡色彩的漸變讓他雙眼迷離。那光景像來自他們曾經互訴愛意的那片海，他們相愛的那個地方。

——阿爾弗雷德，出現吧。詢問我，回答我。

他試圖在呼嘯的海風中尋找那個人。

在海浪卷起又落下的聲響中，他又聽到那熟悉的嗓音，湊在他耳邊低聲問：「你有想去的地方嗎？」那聲音是阿爾弗雷德。

——是的。我有想去的地方。

「阿爾弗雷德……」他喃喃地呼喚著愛人的名字。

我的夢境，我的愛情，我數不盡的牽掛和遺憾。

如果我們只是人類的話，如果我是亞瑟.柯克蘭，如果你是阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯的話。

我們能找到那個地方嗎。

不是深淵，不是絕境，不是遙不可及的日和月。

拋開一切，是你和我能一起到達的地方。

「它將我們帶至那方 我們所屬之地

遠離我們所知的世界

在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」

如果能到達那方，一定。

一定可以找到屬於我們的幸福。

「……世界盡頭。」

像一滴水落進大海，那細微聲響終於淹沒在無盡廣闊裡。

美國就那樣長時間地站著，一動不動地俯視著英國。

他確定年長國家已經入睡。那張蒼白疲憊的臉上仍是不太舒服、甚至略顯彆扭的神情，但那人的呼吸聲已逐漸變得均勻。

高大的青年抬起手，拉高外套和軍服的袖子，他稍微曬黑了的健壯小臂上有好幾處深淺不同的劃痕，那是從高處墜落時刻上皮肉的印記。他凝視著那些尚未癒合的傷痕，重新放下袖子。

然後他在英國躺著的沙發旁蹲下身來。

年輕國家凝視著年長國家的睡臉，逐漸收斂起總是上揚的嘴角弧度。

他看到那些晶瑩的水珠從英國的眼角緩緩滑下，一點點地濡濕了絨質沙發，滲入，了無痕跡，沒有聲響。

眼鏡片下，那雙藍色的眼睛覆上一層溫柔。

美國伸出厚實有力的手掌，用力握住英國蒼白的手指和掌心，然後一點一點包裹起來。

「嗨，亞瑟。」

他輕輕說。

－ Fin ｜全文完結－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 文中出現多次的歌曲是< Up Where We Belong>（前往那方），歌詞為自翻。  
> 「愛將我們帶至那方，我們所屬之地  
> 在那方 有蒼鷹在峻嶺上呼嘯  
> 愛讓我們登上，本該所屬之地  
> 遠離我們所知的世界  
> 在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」  
> "Love lift us up where we belong  
> Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
> Love lift us up where we belong  
> Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow."
> 
> 2\. 兩段節選詩文都來自莎士比亞的《羅密歐與茱麗葉》，中文為自翻。  
> 「正像那閃電 在及時開口之前 便已消逝  
>  親愛的 晚安吧  
>  這愛情的蓓蕾 經夏日的和風吹拂  
>  待下次我們見面時 會變成美麗的花朵  
>  晚安 晚安！  
>  但願恬靜與安寧 既降於你心房 也落在我心中。」  
> "Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
> Ere one can say ‘It lightens.’ Sweet, good night!   
> This bud of love, by summer’s ripening breath,  
> May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
> Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
> Come to thy heart as that within my breast.
> 
> 「是的，我在說夢，夢為空妄頭腦之產物  
> 只是起於空虛的幻想」  
> “True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain,   
> Begot of nothing but vain fantasy. "
> 
> 3\. 英國提到的「你拼盡全力追求的自由」，化用了1775年愛爾蘭政治家艾德蒙·伯克在英國下議院的演講：「如果北美殖民地與英國的那份牽連僅是奴役，那麼西班牙、普魯士也能給他。然而，在您（英國）天然的品格與志趣迷失以前，能給予他所追求的那份自由的，非您莫屬。」
> 
> 4\. 各角色相關的的歷史事件：  
> \- 米英相關的部分：  
> 子米和若英新大陸相遇；英國為美國命名「Foster」；  
> 美國獨立戰爭；1812年米英＋加戰爭；  
> 19世紀工業革命後，美國朝第一強國之路邁進；  
> 1940-1945年二戰前後：米英結盟；美國頒佈援助英國和英聯邦的《租借法案》；邱吉爾的感恩節演講；美國志願者組成的飛鷹空軍中隊奔赴不列顛戰場；  
> 1976年英國向美國贈送「自由之鐘」；1977年美國向太空發射人造飛行器「旅行者一號」。
> 
> \- 美國打敗西班牙：1898年的美西戰爭，美國成功推動古巴從西班牙獨立，並獲取菲律賓、波多黎各等西班牙於非洲及古巴以外的殖民地，從此開始走上超大國之路，正式涉足全球事務。  
> \- 葡英永久同盟：世界上存在最長時間、至今仍然延續的同盟關係。「英格特拉」是葡萄牙語的「英格蘭」。  
> \- 冷戰組的兩次交鋒：影射米＆露在中東和克裡米亞引發的代理戰爭，英國作為美國的盟友也捲入其中。土耳其強行介入的部分影射的是敘利亞內戰。阿拉斯加管區是美俄空軍領域的緊張地帶之一。  
> \- 好船組的交鋒：影射自海賊戰爭起延續到現代，西＆英之間的關係不和睦。  
> \- 福克蘭群島戰役：是英國曾經跟阿根廷發生領土爭端的地方。在這場戰爭裡，擔當英國後援力量的是瑞士。  
> \- 島國同盟破裂：1921年，美國華盛頓會議裡簽訂了《四國公約》，強制結束日英同盟。英國和日本在太平洋的共同利益也迅速出現分歧。  
> \- 不列顛空戰：二戰期間德國對英國本土發起的一系列空襲，「Ar234轟炸機」是德國的主力機型，「野馬P-51」和「噴火」則是英國人為之驕傲的戰鬥機。  
> \- 拿破崙戰爭：普魯士和英國在這場戰爭中並肩作戰，普魯士在關鍵時刻解救英國，扭轉戰爭局勢。  
> \- 百年戰爭：多佛組的多年爭端。  
> \- 英倫四兄弟：對「英國脫歐」一事存在廣泛爭議。威爾士和英格蘭立場和觀點相近，蘇格蘭和北愛爾蘭則偏向反對。而在英格蘭內部，對於脫歐和留歐也有著強烈分歧。  
> \- 核協議：即JCPOA，聯合國常任理事國與德國就伊朗核問題達成的協定。  
> \- 柏林牆倒塌：1989年東西德統一，東德意志的概念不復存在。  
> \- 意大利兄弟的餐館名稱是「Vargas 1861」，1861是意大利的統一年份。
> 
> 5\. 國人組部分：  
> 責駡英國的女性，原型是瑪麗.斯圖亞特（瑪麗一世）。這位手段果敢毒辣、信奉天主教的女王，在位數年內一直和其後取得王位的伊莉莎白一世有宗教和權利上的鬥爭。  
> 在白金漢宮安撫英國的女王原型是伊莉莎白二世。  
> 在康沃爾郡經營旅館的那位老紳士，參考原型是照顧英團的老紳士。
> 
> 6\. 北邊郊區航空大學裡看到的廣場和飛機，原型是位於美國亞利桑那州的大衛斯-蒙山空軍基地裡的飛機墓場，個人很喜歡的景點之一，非常壯觀。
> 
> 7\. 英國前往的天涯海角，指的是康沃爾郡的大陸盡頭(Land’s End)。那上面有一塊路牌，寫著「大陸盡頭。通往紐約3147公里」，在我看來很傷感的一個景點。  
> 美國不慎受傷的尤德爾點(Point Udall)，則是美國東海岸、臨近大西洋的最東端地點之一。
> 
> 8\. 大多數國家的關係和相處模式，大都是沿用本家設定或者出現過的劇情，也體現了個人尚且膚淺的世界觀和意識形態架構。各角色的職業身份靈感來源是官方的一套周邊圖。感謝本家給予的這些讓人溫暖又傷感的設定。
> 
> 9\. 推薦寫這篇文期間常聽的一些 BGM，都是我個人非常喜歡、並且覺得挺適合這篇文的樂曲。  
> 《Duca - ISI》／《Iver Kleive - Himlen I Min Favn》  
> 《The Dream Waltz - Mike Strickland》／《綠袖子-音樂盒版》  
> 《梶浦由記 - fake wings》／《Timo Tolkki - Are you the one?》  
> 《Markéta Irglová - If You Want Me》


	27. 后记｜Postface

這篇文是我構思了很長時間、一直很想講述的、只屬於他們的故事，是替換成別人就無法成立的故事。準確來說是米英中心＋全員向。11.5萬字，對於文字和知識水平有限的我來說，挺不可思議，也算是完成了一樁心願。

除了米英的愛情之外，還涉及少量獨伊、普相關。也借機會描述了我心目中許多角色的相處模式：英中心的諸多友情和親情關係，比如英聯邦、英倫四兄弟、永久同盟、不憫組、妖精組、國人組、島國同盟、惡天侯三人組、多佛組等等。

經常在想，什麼樣的米英最真實？

世界其他國家眼中的米英，和米英身在其中的世界，見證別人，又被別人見證，這樣的他們最能說服我。每個人進行同人創作的目的不盡相同，對我來說，初衷首先就是這麼一個引導和自我說服的過程，一種邏輯自洽。

偶爾會覺得喜歡這些角色，認為他們能理所當然地在一起，也許有點太自以為是，甚至天真。

人和人相愛是多麼難能可貴的事情。國和國……又怎麼可能會是理所當然，怎麼可能毫無緣由。

作為國家的人類姿態，有時候覺得那些屬於人類的「名字」，既是他們特有的標記，也是他們的禁忌。

在本家的原作裡，他們極少用人類名字去稱呼別國，幾乎沒有。姓名的存在也許是身份的掩飾，為了方便他們在世間生活，讓他們可以跟不知情的國民打交道。

也很可能是因為那是不應該被承認的名字，他們是國家，生而非人，永世孤獨，也許這才是最平和、最能保持冷靜的狀態。

「為什麼你們不用名字來稱呼彼此呢？」

「因為那是一條不能跨越的界線啊。」

跨越的話，簡直像是把作為國家的那種距離感打破，把最脆弱、柔軟的部分都暴露出來了。

他們有想去的地方嗎？有嚮往的生活嗎？

這些生而非人、近乎不老不死的軀體，是否曾經有過懷疑和恐懼？

他們是否曾在內心渴望過，去當一個平凡的人類，經歷歡笑悲苦，年歲增長，在有限的歲月裡與深愛的人共同老去，並走向死亡？那樣就不需要時刻被釘在歷史的恥辱柱上，被來回嘲笑、審判、鞭笞、甚至算計了。

因為這樣的念頭，所以想寫一篇文，不太成熟地表達我對他們同時身為國家／人類這兩種身份的理解。

大陸盡頭，天涯海角，大概是每個擁有海岸線的國家的惆悵之處。

寫這篇文的部分靈感是在葡萄牙旅行時到訪天涯海角產生的。站在大西洋海岸邊，聯想到的是形單影隻的英國。

在幾百年前，從英國的港口城市啟航，穿過海峽，還要熬過三個多月枯燥又艱辛的海上漂流，冒著暴風雨、疾病、外國船隻的襲擊、船上內鬥和爭奪食物的危機，才可能到達波士頓港。

資本的原始動力驅動英格蘭的人們前往新大陸，那又是什麼驅動著「亞瑟」前往那裡，為新大陸的孩子命名，拉起子米和子加的手，在樹蔭下不自覺露出溫柔的笑？

英國太纖細、太孤高、太寂寞，一個曾經輝煌的帝國，落魄後的那種倔強，總讓人感到憐惜。他笨拙、不坦率，被愛而不自知。

這樣的他，內心深處藏著那樣一個願望，只能靠魔法悄悄開啟，又慘淡收場的願望——無法直抒胸臆的愛情，以及，對溫暖情感的渴望。

像「魯珀特之淚」，能通過高溫、極寒和錘煉，看似堅韌強大，卻有著最薄弱、最致命的弱點，在玻璃的末端輕輕一敲，瞬間粉身碎骨。

伊萬.布拉金斯基種下的那片向日葵，會不會在他所期待的原野中盛開？

本田菊說的竹林和明月，曾和誰人一起在東亞大地上觀賞？

路德維希和費里西安諾是如何相愛的，在現實世界的德國和意大利也會擁抱彼此嗎？

神氣驕傲的基爾伯特，在現實世界裡不知所蹤的普魯士，是否還活在那場夢境裡？

那個像烏托邦一樣的小鎮，真的只是英國的夢境嗎。

俄羅斯、日本、加拿大、德國、意大利、西班牙、法國……也許每個國家都曾經歷過那場夢境，都曾幻想過前往那片平和無憂的烏托邦。

那麼，在美國東海岸的尤德爾點——被稱為世界盡頭的地方摔下、受傷，最後站在英國身旁握住他的手的那位青年，是終於醒來的阿爾弗雷德，還是另有所思的美國？

怎麼理解都可以。也許他從一開始便知道，也許他毫不知情。如果帶著這些假設、或者切換成米視點重新看這篇文的話，應該就是另一個故事了。

「美國。」

「英國。」

「阿爾弗雷德。」

「亞瑟。」

在規則嚴謹的現實世界也好，在平和幸福宛如夢境的小鎮，他們終究還是他們。

這兩個靈魂相互吸引，終究會以不同的形式相愛，無論甜蜜或苦澀，無論那裡是否有不可跨越的界線。

他們在心中嚮往著那方。他們有想要共同到達的那個地方。

「愛將我們帶至那方，我們所屬之地

遠離我們所知的世界

在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」

感謝願意認真閱讀這篇文的你。

感謝愛著他們的你。


	28. 【番外篇】Here, here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 《那方／Where We Belong》是一篇允許有許多解讀的小說，是我至今仍然滿足能寫出來的一篇。這篇番外，就當成其中一種可能性，隨意讀一讀就行。

他又看到那片海了。

浸入海水時那沉甸甸的濕潤包裹著皮膚的觸覺，水分灌入口腔沖進氣管的無助，身體不停地下落，再下落，如何掙扎都是徒勞。

遠遠地似乎有人在呼喊他，他努力集中精神去分辨——不過是隔著水面傳來的呼嘯風聲。並沒有人在呼喊他。

他感覺自己已經喘不過氣，雙手往上用力地抓握，卻什麼也抓不住夠不到——奇怪的是，連水的觸覺都沒有。

這裡不是海。這裡什麼地方也不是。

惶恐和不安和黑暗覆蓋過他的每一個毛孔，他猛地睜開了雙眼。

拉得並不嚴實的窗簾縫隙透進來一點暖色的光，懶懶地照著他近幾百年來都沒調整過位置的床頭櫃。

冰冷的空氣懸浮在腦袋上方，倫敦的冬天仍然冷得那樣徹底，以至於經歷過那樣的夢境後他身上也沒有出汗的跡象。他甚至沒有驚呼出聲，也就避免了吵醒靠在桌上泰迪熊旁睡得安穩的小精靈。

英國長長地噓了一口氣。

如果說作為大不列顛和北愛爾蘭聯合王國的化身，有哪些事情最讓他感到不幸和遺憾，「不會游泳」這點肯定能登上榜單前二十……唔。經歷過那樣悠長的歲月，若是把所有經歷過的不幸都排序的話，嚴格來說根本無法執行。

他這樣想著，於是在腦海裡更正，再不濟也是……前三十三吧。反正只是隨口編的數字不會有財務部追著統計。

不識水性導致他對海洋和湖泊這類風景，總是抱著小心翼翼的欣賞與格外的警惕——畢竟在小時候不止一次被滿懷惡意的兄長們丟入湖裡。就、就別老提什麼縱橫七大海洋的帝國時期了，在船上經歷海浪偶爾會發暈的過往是西班牙那混蛋長年的笑柄。

就連到了近代，他也曾經歷過為了躲敵人不慎摔進池塘還被法國那個鬍子青蛙狠狠嘲笑的倒楣事件。當然法國人的笑柄比起「英國不會游泳」，更多的是因為當時救了溺水的英國的傢伙是那個顯然不怎麼情願地加入了第一次世界大戰的美國，那個驕傲又不可一世的美國，眼睛裡透著的狡黠尚且讓人猜不透的美國。

——此刻用結實且頗有重量的上臂壓著他的胸口導致他想側過身都有點困難的美國。

不知不覺與他共用著「特殊關係」這份關係渡過大半個世紀、幾十年前堂而皇之地成為他的戀人的……美國。

英國猜想在剛才那個沉甸甸的海洋夢境裡讓他動彈不得的原因說不定就跟這個人的重量有關。

鑒於被單外的空氣寒冷難耐，他並沒打算遠離美國人比常人偏高的體溫，只是頗有些不滿地在那懷抱裡掙扎幾下表示抗議。

這下美國人也醒了，眼睛還沒睜開就準確無誤地伸手握住他的手腕，聲音裡還透著股迷糊：「唔……亞瑟。」

那手掌的力度和聲音裡的溫柔讓英國人的身體一瞬間就僵硬起來。

他的名字……他在睡眼惺忪的時候喊他的名字。

年輕國家察覺到年長國家的不對勁，疑惑地支起上身：「怎麼了？」

英國也答不上來這詭異的感覺是什麼。在早就有過諸多親密的兩人之間，呼喊對方的人類名字並不是什麼稀罕事。但英國依舊動彈不得，就好像戶外的冷空氣突然攪拌著雪花一同鑽進他的脊椎和皮膚一般，把他整個人凍結起來。

美國明明就在他的身邊眼前，可剛才呼喚他名字的聲音卻遙遠得彷佛和夢裡——海面上方的風聲連起來了。

英國一陣恍惚。

大概是活的時間太長，偶爾有那麼些時候，他覺得自己有點分辨不清回憶和夢境。腦海裡有些片段像是不知哪年哪天親身經歷過，又有些片段像是不知哪年哪天夢見過。

那些耐人尋味的畫面，比如他最排斥的俄羅斯人突然邀他一起種植向日葵，柏林牆倒塌的第二天普魯士從此消失不見蹤影，他的葡萄牙好友說恭喜你跟那個美國大學生走在一起啦，身穿軍服的美國用著和其他國家全然無異的友好卻淡漠的態度對待他……都是些不知發生在哪個星球的事，卻又像夢境裡那片大海一樣，從視線到聽覺到觸感都那樣逼真。

「嗨，英國？」美國索性掀開自己那角的被單坐起身，睜著沒有德克薩斯遮蔽的藍眼睛凝視他。

年長國家這才回過神，嘴唇動了動，開口時聲音都是啞的：「……美國。」

「嗯？」

「美國，美國。」英國像在反復確認似的又重複了幾次。

美國人挑了挑眉，突然就笑了。他放鬆了上身用力躺回去，把床架砸得「吱嘎」作響，伸手撫摸幾下英國人緊繃的肩膀，接著手臂越過他的腰部摟緊，聲音也是笑意：「哦——難道還有別人？那我得把那傢伙扔進馬里亞納海溝裡去。」

英國的第一反應是你這傢伙才不記得馬里亞納海溝在哪個板塊什麼方位，卻又還是被前一刻的情緒牽扯住，沉默了片刻才伸出手探到美國的手背。

「我偶爾會夢到些……不尋常的畫面。」

美國對這話題並不意外，只順勢點頭。

「應該說，是個很奇怪的夢……」

「你大白天就提的那些小精靈話題足夠奇怪了。」

英國瞪了美國人一眼，年輕國家毫無反省地嘿嘿一笑，翻轉手掌握住年長國家的手指，捏了捏。

「在那個夢裡，我們……不是這樣的。」英國把視線停在仍然昏暗的天花板。

「那是什麼樣的？可別說那個夢裡我們還停留在兩百年前的立場。」美國一副「饒了我吧」的表情。

「那是一個……你不曾像這樣，這樣……」英國人咬咬牙，斷斷續續地把句子補充完整，「不曾和我相愛的夢境。」

美國臉上的玩味瞬間褪去，嘴角繃緊的那一刻讓英國立刻意識到躺在他身邊這個英俊又愛玩鬧的青年，依然是、儼然是那個矗立世界的超大國。

「這種事情，與其說是夢不如說是幻覺。」美國的聲調和音量都比平常壓低不少，卻顯得更有魄力。他扣住英國的手臂，把他整個人往自己身上帶。

「幻覺……」英國人喃喃地重複。

「我這場愛意可延續了幾百年，」美國人的聲音裡透出了些無奈，臉頰貼住英國人的額頭，「都多少年了你還做這種夢，未免對我太沒信心了吧。」幾秒後又補充了句：「英國人怎麼就那麼頑固呢。」依然沒有笑意。

英國心想美國大概是有些生氣了。

當然不是作為國家身份的那種生氣——沒有人願意見到進入暴怒模式的超大國——況且這傢伙大多情況下還是很豁達的。但美國人在某些事情上是很小氣的，比如現在這種狀況，就像個執拗的大男孩——因為他的夢境或幻覺而執拗的大男孩。

英國因為他們不曾相愛的夢境而感到傷心，而美國因為他提及這樣的夢境而不快。

他是愛著他的。

這種認知讓英國既感動又無比安心，安心得不久前仍然僵硬的肢體此刻已經徹底放鬆下來，連呼吸都順暢得不可思議。

他抿了抿嘴角，接著抬手去摸美國的臉，手指捋了捋青年前額因重力而散亂的幾縷金髮，聲音柔軟：「是我的錯。」

像是沒料到英國會在示弱後又道歉似的，美國驚訝地眨眨眼，嘴角的線條明顯緩和開來。他抓起英國人蒼白的手，貼住掌心「啪」地用力親了下，說：「好吧，那就接著睡覺。」直接把誰對誰錯的話題翻了篇。

英國人望著他，心想真奇怪啊，這幾年的冬天分明一年比一年更難熬，而美國本人也屬於怕冷體質。但那具強健的體魄也好，他的手掌和嘴唇也好，這傢伙本身的存在也好，卻總是那樣地明亮和溫暖。

明亮得能驅散夢境帶來的不安，溫暖得能融化那些模糊的惶恐和恐懼。就像……就像能給予他救贖的光一樣。

英國很用力地閉上眼睛，過了一段時間後才睜開，好讓眼角累積的那些濕潤不至於成形和滑落。

他真的只是沒來由地、有那麼一點想哭。

「你要是睡不著的話，我可以給你唱歌哦。」他的美國大男孩懷抱著他，笑著親吻他的眼角。

這聽上去就不怎麼樣的提案讓英國人忍不住笑意：「你那嗓門一開口，我估計就更不用睡了。」

美國遺憾地「哦」了一聲：「你也就嘴上這麼說，明明在我身邊總能很快睡著。」依舊是那種對自己在英國心目中的地位有著絕對信心的語氣。

英國臉上一熱，本想開口隨便反駁點什麼，美國青年卻已經隨手點開了智能手機的音樂。

聽上去是已經播放到一半的歌曲，響起時已是副歌部分，薩克斯管的聲響後是悠長的人聲：

「愛將我們帶至那方，我們所屬之地

在那方 有蒼鷹在峻嶺上呼嘯」

這真是讓人感到……懷念的曲調。懷念得讓英國不由得閉上眼睛聆聽。

英國人開始模糊地回想著這是他第幾次聽到這首歌和這段歌詞。上一次好像是康沃爾郡的民宿裡那部信號斷斷續續的收音機，閣樓外的天色如同泥漿……不對，應該是在飛馳在郊區的汽車副駕駛座上，車窗外迎面吹來的風夾著海水和砂石的氣味，那時候他身旁坐著的是……是……

「愛讓我們登上，本該所屬之地

遠離我們所知的世界

在那方 有明淨的風吹拂」

是……阿爾弗雷德。

美國人的眼睛在昏暗的室內光下是鈷藍色。

他寬厚溫暖的掌心湊近英國人的臉，溫柔地覆住那仍在輕微顫動的眼瞼。

「晚安，亞瑟。」他輕輕說。

之後是長久的安靜，睡著的人沒有再被驚醒。

「我就在這裡哦。」

——是明淨的風從臉上拂過。

－Fin－


End file.
